


Dirty Thirty

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Co-workers, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dragons, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Ice Play, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Breeding, Mild Blood, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panicophilia, Phone Sex, Photographs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Social Networking, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Temperature Play, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, kitten play, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty cats in their natural habitat.</p><p>30 days of KuroKen smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Fics are unedited and not beta read.

Kenma feels sharp teeth sink into his skin but unable to break the flesh, only nibbling the surface enough for the blond to want to scratch it. Before he can reach over, however, a cool tongue is already swiping over the reddening teeth marks. Kenma tries to suppress the small moan threatening to escape his lips, having mastered the art of 'pretending not to care and focusing on my game' after years of being friends with a certain Kuroo Tetsurou.

The older of the two isn't always like this. He is always either asleep or quietly reading a book while the younger jabs his thumbs on his handheld device to defeat whatever he needs to in the virtual world. It's a good arrangement for their off days and free time. They vowed–after Kenma's insistence–not to talk too much volleyball whenever they're out of the gym and the school. The smaller boy wants to relax without the threat of a future match looming over him. Kuroo agrees. Nekoma's team captain who stresses out quite easily despite looking him not looking the part, doesn't bother arguing when he knows his best friend is right.

There are days though when Kuroo feels extra clingy, following Kenma everywhere he goes and making sure a part of him is touching the younger or is close enough to reach for the smaller one without hassle. The blond, over time, has learned what this means and there can be a bunch of reasons behind it but there are prominent ones. Kuroo is a graduating student which easily explains this behaviour. Someone just mentions the thought of graduation and moving to college and the taller boy is already by Kenma's side in an instant like the smaller one's inexplicably big shadow. But lately, the reason has been something else.

_Jealousy._

After realizing that their feelings for each other are not one of friendship alone, Kenma and Tetsurou decided to up the level of their relationship and started dating at the end of last year's academic year. Kuroo doesn't seem like it, what with his easy-going personality, that jealousy is something that he feels as well. But then again, he is only human who has feelings, both rational and irrational.

With the first-years coming in, Kuroo became wary of how Kenma will be interacting with them especially when he goes away for college, leaving his boyfriend with new blood to rein and control on his own. He has always been proud of Kenma–the heart and brain of their team–parading his boyfriend around and introducing him to the fresh blood that will soon become regulars for their team. At first it was alright, they are friendly with Kenma and are amazed by the quiet boys volleyball skills despite his shy demeanour and lack in physicality. But as the time stretched and the new ones start becoming too friendly, Kuroo's boyfriend instincts kick in, abruptly pulling Kenma away from the crowd gathering around him with a lame excuse to go to the clinic or to fetch some drinks, only to come back with the smaller boy sporting a hickey on the side of his neck.

Kenma doesn't remember anyone mentioning about graduations and the upcoming matches being the senpais' last ones this year as a Nekoma player. So his boyfriend's clingy can only be drawn from the latter reasoning. Not that it matters to Kenma though because he sees nobody else but Kuroo and as much as he can he tries to show it to the elder every possible way he can.

"I'm hungry,"* Tetsurou mumbles against the exposed skin of Kenma's shoulder, the collar of his sweater which is two sizes bigger on him–because it's actually Kuroo's–is hanging off on one shoulder. The younger squirms in his seat, trying for the nth time to fend off the monster in his game with his boyfriend's lips on his skin, puffing hot air directly to it and not helping him focus on his game.

"Why don't you make yourself a sandwich?"* Kenma suggests, fingers moving quickly to restart the stage.

"Not  _that_ kind of hungry," the older of the two answers almost instantly, arms coming around the smaller one's waist before one of his hands slides down and caresses Kenma's thighs. Tetsurou glides his lips from where he's been perched on the younger's shoulder up to the back of Kenma's ear, kissing behind the cartilage before nipping at the outer shell of his boyfriend's ear.

"Kuro," the blond's fingers falter in their movements as he breathily calls out in warning to his boyfriend.

"Hmmm?" The elder hums, his chest vibrating against Kenma's back as he elongates it.

"But _I'm_ not hungry." Kenma knows protesting will go nowhere especially when his boyfriend already started but he argues that one will never know unless he tries. And he really wants to finish this stage.

"That's okay," Tetsurou answers against the pale column of the younger's neck. His other hand comes down to cup the front of Kenma's crotch, not allowing his other hand to rest from stroking and fondling the supple skin of his boyfriend's thighs. The taller boy's next words has Kenma straightening up, cock stirring awake, "You can just feed me."

Kuroo lets out a pleased sound when he hears a small moan escape from his boyfriend's lips. His long pointer finger traces the slight bump forming in front of Kenma's boxers and the sound the younger produces next is prolonged, the blond's hands gripping his gadget tightly both in fear of it falling off his hands and to find some kind of purchase for his sweaty palms. The taller male stops from fondling his boyfriend's thighs to reach up and remove the handheld device from Kenma's hands. The other doesn't argue and loosens his grip, moving his hands to his sides where he can grip the blanket draped over his bed. Kuroo stands up and places the younger's PSP on the desk before kneeling in front of the smaller one, Kenma's eyes following every movement from the elder until one of his hands is taken. The taller boy gives it a kiss before leaning forward to capture the blond's lips between his. Kenma protests at first, telling the other that his mother is downstairs but Kuroo argues that they've done it so many times before with their parents in the same house so today shouldn't be any different. After a few more weak complaints, the younger finally kisses back and Kuroo interlaces their hands before placing it on the bed, his other hand roaming all over the smaller body in front of him.

"Don't worry," the raven-haired boy whispers against Kenma's lips, a string of saliva connecting their mouths as they breath in the other's exhales. "I told you," Kuroo lifts one hand to tap his fingertip on the younger's nose, "you just need to feed me." The same hand is then lowered to slip under the light fabric of the smaller one's sweater. Before Kenma can even register what his boyfriend is doing, his lips are engulfed by the elder's hungry kisses again, tongue dancing with Kuroo's as his chest is heated up by the captain's big, warm hand. A thumb and a pointer finger is then placed around his right nipple, pinching and twisting the sensitive nub to stimulate and harden it.

Kuroo swallows all of the lewd sounds leaving his boyfriend's mouth, making sure his body is given proper attention while he devours Kenma's lips. He can feel the younger's hand wrapping around his arm, long fingernails scratching his skin and marking his tanned flesh with crescents but not exactly stopping him from his movements. When he finally lets go of the smaller one's lips, a whine escapes his younger boyfriend's throat and he can't help but find that both erotic and adorable, something he thinks only his pudding head is capable of doing. Kuroo allows another quick kiss before he moves to the other's neck, reminding himself not to leave any visible marks that Kenma's parents will ask the poor boy of later. It's difficult feat but he manages not to bite and suck too hard, his work still able to extract wanton mewls from his boyfriend.

"Ssshhhh kitten," Kuroo whispers against the smaller one's exposed clavicles, "auntie might hear you." Kenma throws him a glance that clearly says 'And whose fault is it that I'm this noisy?' but the elder doesn't think too much into it. He just gives the blond a sleazy smile before lifting the sweater his boyfriend is wearing using only one hand, his lips slide down to leave kisses on Kenma's sternum before attacking one of his erect nipples, covering the rosy bud with his saliva. The younger's free hand flies to his own mouth in hopes of muffling the sounds coming out of it. This catches Kuroo's attention and with his boyfriend's nipples in a light bite between his teeth, the teasing boy says, "You like it that much?"

Kenma has no strength to argue with him so he just glares at the elder but it quickly softens when he sees Kuroo release his nipple to kiss his chest and give him a smile. The elder pushes himself up to steal a kiss from the younger's lips before resuming with his work, lifting the hem of the sweater and asking the smaller in his sickeningly sweet voice to bite on it to allow his other hand to be free to roam around his body. The blond throws his head back, thankful that he actually has something to do with his mouth so that he can avoid screaming out in pleasure when Kuroo's hand slips into his boxers to palm at his erection. He feels the hot lips leave his chest, trailing kisses down his abdominals, leaving a few hickeys behind before finally mouthing at the younger's clothed manhood. Kenma's head falls forward again, wanting to see his boyfriend. What see finds has him groaning and moving his hand to the crazy hair on top of boyfriend's head.

Kuroo finds a wet patch forming where he knows the younger's leaking tip is and decides to lick over the darkening part of the fabric. The reaction is instant. Fingers tighten on his hair, pushing his face closer as Kenma bucks his hips forward. He pulls away after a while, a grin plastered on his face when he sees how debauched his boyfriend is with so little direct skin to skin contact.

"We should get you out of this, don't you think?" Kuroo dips his thumb by the waistband of Kenma's boxers and the younger lets go of his hand to push himself up better on the mattress. The elder doesn't waste time and pulls the boxers down, the smaller one's cock springs to life, curving towards Kenma's stomach and all the taller male can do is lick his lips in anticipation. The small action pulls a groan from the blond and Kuroo can't help but smirk, dominant hand undoing his jeans while the other teases the skin on the other's inner thigh. He also releases his half-hard cock and starts stroking as he finally reaches the younger's dick, teasing it with his fingers before wrapping his hand by the base of Kenma's manhood. The little squeeze he gives it has the smaller one squeaking in surprise, legs unconsciously spreading wider.

"いただきます!" Kuroo says, eyes holding his boyfriend's gaze as he leans closer. He licks the underside of Kenma's cock and the younger hisses at the feel of Kuroo's cold tongue against the heated flesh. The elder makes sure every inch of the smaller one's cock is drenched in his saliva before focusing on the head, precum dribbling down from the slit. He laps at it, the mix of the salty and bitter taste lingering on his tongue as he spreads the fluid down the shaft. Kuroo swirls his tongue around the swollen tip before engulfing it with his mouth, sucking on it lightly then pushing his head down to swallow the rest of his boyfriend's length. His hand goes down to fondle Kenma's balls as he finally reaches the base, small curly hairs tickling his nose as he hums around the younger's length. He can feel the younger tremble, fingers gathering more of Kuroo's hair before pulling again so that the elder will release his length. He repeats all of this in a slow pace, keeping the motion of his hand around his cock the same so as not to cum earlier than his boyfriend. The tall boy needs to control himself well because the sounds coming from Kenma are enough to extract his release out of him.

Somewhere along the way, the pace increases and Kenma finds himself unable to lessen the volume of his moans. All the younger can hope for is that his mother is taking her afternoon nap so that she won't notice the sounds coming from the blond's room. He can even feel the taller one’s teeth scrape against his sensitive skin, nibbling lightly at the tip. When Kuroo releases his cock and takes it in his hand again, he feels a bit empty without the wet warmth around him but then his boyfriend's mouth is suddenly going lower, wrapping around his testicles and sucking on them one by one. Kenma cannot help the wave of pleasure from making him shudder, the calloused hand stroking him, the warmth around his balls and the sight of Kuroo touching himself always has him trembling with arousal.

"Kuro," the younger weakly calls out, arms almost giving out from keeping him upright.

"It's okay," Kuroo looks up, one of Kenma's balls still inside his mouth when he replies, "Cum if you want to."

The taller male wraps his mouth around his boyfriend's cock again, hand moving from Kenma's length to interlace with the smaller hand again. He releases the younger again, only to say, "You can move too, kitten."

Although weak, Kuroo can feel the younger bucking his hips up to meet the taller one, groaning whenever the tip of his cock rubs the back of his boyfriend's throat. The elder intensifies what Kenma can feel by humming whenever the head reaches his throat, the sound making his throat constrict and vibrate against the tip. When he looks up, Kenma's eyes are shut tight and his jaws are slackened, pleasure etched in every corner of his flushed face and body. Kuroo increases his pace, both of his mouth and hand, unable to hold back any longer.

Due to his boyfriend's fervor movements, Kenma senses his orgasm just around the corner but he didn't expect it to be so soon. Without warning his release shoots out of his cock and into his boyfriend's throat but he can't stop his hips from moving, making use of the elder's accommodating mouth. The euphoric bliss that takes over his body renders him unable to think rationally, arms weak and having no power to stop the elder from sucking him continuously. Somehow he is still able to feel the other groaning around his cock, the mouth around him not halting until he is empty.

The explosion of warmth in his mouth pushes Kuroo to the edge, his hand unconsciously going faster as his boyfriend empties in his mouth, panting and shuddering as the elder extracts the last drop. The raven-haired captain doesn't stop, even using his thumb to tease the slit of his cock until he feels the fluid rising from his tight balls to the tip of his manhood. White, hot and blinding. That is his orgasm. His release covers his hand, some even shooting to the wooden frame of his boyfriend's bed and down to the floor. His mouth is full of Kenma and it does nothing but spur him further, gulping when he senses that his mouth cannot hold so much fluid anymore. And then he himself is down to the last drop, cock becoming limp in his hands as he finally lets go of his boyfriend's.

"The fuck!" Kenma gasps when he sees through heavy lids that Kuroo's Adam's apple is bobbing, a mix of saliva and cum escaping at the corner of his boyfriend's lips. He frantically reaches for the tissue box, saying some things along the lines of, "Why did you swallow that? Stupid! Stupid Kuro!"

The elder accepts the tissues but he doesn't spit it out, he just uses it to clean his own cum off his hand. He uses the back of his other clean hand to wipe the saliva and cum from the corner of his lips before licking at it while making eye contact with Kenma, like the cat that he is. The younger's golden orbs are the size of saucers at the sight, something akin to lust tingling over his skin when he watches his boyfriend's tongue collect the last of his cum that has collected at the bottom of the elder's plump lower lip.

"As expected, Kitten." Kuroo throws the dirty tissue into the trash can when he finds himself already clean. Kenma's eyes are questioning, head tilted to the side as he waits for the other to continue. "You taste the best."

The blush returns to the apples of the younger's cheeks and he reaches for his pillow to throw at his boyfriend as he shouts, "You're gross!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic is inspired by this [fanart](http://pyayaya.tumblr.com/post/94318209915) (this could have been vampire au too…meh maybe in the future).
> 
> *lines taken from the fanart  
> いたきます！(itadakimasu) = "Let's eat!" (not the literal translation)


	2. over the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's voice does things to Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and not beta read as usual. Also, if there's something you want to see, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do with it. ;)

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That's all Kuroo hears as he and Kenma leave the train station to walk home. From the school to the train and even through their walk in their neighborhood that's all the younger does, play his games. In fact, that's all the bleached blond boy does in his free time either at school or at home. It frustrates Kuroo sometimes but he has grown accustomed to it, making sure the path the other walks doesn't have obstacles or if there is one he is always there to pull Kenma away from it before disaster strikes. 

Their way home is only interspersed with a few talks here and there that Kuroo initiates, mostly about school and their volleyball team. But that day the smaller one's responses are limited to nods and hums, not even bothering to look up from his device to acknowledge the conversations Kuroo tries to open. Now that the elder thinks about it, it feels like Kenma has been purposefully unresponsive so that he too will shut his mouth. It is only slightly successful.

The elder lets out a little huff when he sees Kenma's house. Grumbling, the taller male places an arm around the younger's shoulders before pulling him close, eyes watching the other's thumbs leisurely pressing the buttons to maneuver his character. Kuroo tries to see the appeal of the game but he finds nothing, slouching and leaning his head against Kenma's until they reach the younger's home. He surprises the smaller one by lifting Kenma's chin. The younger's character instantly dies but he knows the widening of his cat-like eyes isn't because of that. His face is so close to the smaller one that he can see the most minuscule movement and the light pink dusting his cheeks and Kuroo feels accomplished. Using the blond's momentary shock to his advantage, the taller one leans closer to steal a kiss from the other's lips.

Kenma squeaks and doesn't reciprocate at first, clearly wary of where they are and the possibilities of people seeing them but he knows that Kuroo will stop only when he kisses back. He closes his eyes momentarily and allows himself to respond, a small moan even escapes his mouth when the taller one nibbles at his lower lip. They have completely stopped, a few steps away from the gate to Kenma's house when Kuroo pushes again, lips firmer against the younger's this time, hand moving from the smaller boy's chin to cup his cheek. When the elder pulls away, Kenma suppresses the whine that threatens to leave his lips, hands tightening around the gaming device as he watches his boyfriend lean back just enough to look at him with a smug look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kitten." Kenma doesn't have the time to respond as Kuroo walks away further into the street before disappearing for home. The younger stands there for a moment, eyes wandering the quiet surroundings to see if anyone saw them. He hurries into the house afterwards, walking up to his room after greeting his parents. Once the doors are closed, he throws his PSP onto his bed, the device bouncing once before settling. His bag also falls to the floor as he walks to retrieve clothes from his closet before bolting out of the room to take a shower, hoping the cold water will wash away the warmth that's spreading all over his body. 

Kenma fills his mind with thoughts of games and other things that has nothing to do with Kuroo. It is only about eighty percent successful because his brain always either connects those things to the taller boy or it totally eradicates the idea of something else other than Kuroo.

 _No._ The younger internally screams, willing himself not to fall into the claws of physical gratification. Even if they are now in a relationship, Kuroo is still his best friend and he argues that having such thoughts about him is not right. A part of his brain agrees but the other half is with Kenma's heart, his desire to be with his boyfriend, to be touched by him, to hear his voice say the blond's name.

 _"No."_ He repeats, this time with his own voice, struggling to put an end to it with finality.

 _"Kenma!"_ He hears his mother's voice calling out from the first floor. _"Dinner is ready so hurry up! Don't stay too long in the shower!"_ Thankfully, this is enough to make him rush, focusing on soaping his body and on the food waiting for him instead of Kuroo. It is helpful and by the time he leaves the bathroom, he thinks his object of desire is already forgotten.

After dinner, the small boy trudges up the stairs once again, legs tired after their practice. He places himself on his desk to finish up some homework before allowing himself to play his game again. Halfway through his Biology homework his phone buzzes beside him, the notification that pops up showing him that it's a message from Kuroo.

**Kuro**  
_I'm booooooooored（;￣O￣）_

Kenma slides his thumb on the screen to reply quickly just to tell the other to do some reading if he doesn't have schoolwork to do like the younger is busy with. After sending the message, he unlocks his phone to add another reply.

**Kenma**  
_And stop bothering me. If I don't hand in something tomorrow it will be your fault._

The small boy shakes his head lightly, some of the bleached hair that he has tied up falling to his face that he has to remove the tie and redo it. A message pops up on the left side of the chat box that he has with Kuroo, the grey bubble longer than the earlier one.

**Kuro**  
_HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BOYFRIENDDDD????＿|￣|○ I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU ALL I ASK IS YOU COMFORT ME JUST THIS ONCE KENMAAAAAAA_

**Kenma**  
_You're not gonna die of boredom. Why do I have to comfort you._

**Kuro**  
(Ｔ＿Ｔ) _You belittle my pain Kitten_

**Kenma**  
_I need to do my homework here Kuro. Go and watch those girls you talk about with Yaku-san all the time._

**Kuro**  
_Oho is this my Kitten getting jealous???_

**Kenma**  
_No._

Kenma means it. There's no reason for him to get jealous. Before he can even see a reply from his boyfriend, he turns off the vibrate of his phone and puts the device face down on his bed. Kuroo will understand, he always does. So the younger knows that the other will take no offense to his lack of replies seeing as he had already explained that his assignments are keeping him busy. With nothing else to disturb him, the smaller boy focuses on his homework again, sighing when he remembers he also has to do one for Math. 

The younger gets stuck at a particular problem in his Math homework so it took him quite long to finish all of his school work before calling it a night. His hands immediately reach for his PSP, rewarding himself right away after placing his notebooks into his bag so he won't forget them the next day. He stays on his desk for a long time, finishing level after level of his game before he finally yawns, eyes rimming with tears. His eyes are already giving up as well so he doesn't fight it, inserting the device into one of the many pockets of his backpack after saving his progress and turning it off. 

After switching off the lights, he climbs into his bed and feels something hard on his shoulder. He feels the cool surface of something rectangular and he belatedly remembers placing his phone there after having been disturbed by Kuroo. When he presses the home button his eyes instantly close due to the glare of the screen. He lowers the brightness of the device before deciding to unlock his phone, the notifications on the screen showing him that a slew of voice messages have been sent by Kuroo along with a few messages from Yaku and Lev. He's certain that his boyfriend sent him a bunch of clips of him singing his new favourite song or ranting about a play that he has just watched or just of him calling the younger's name in an annoying manner.

Once he has finished writing a reply to both Lev and Yaku, who seem to be persistent on asking him and Kuroo on a double date, he turns his attention to his boyfriend's messages. He plugs his ears with his earphones before playing the first voice message.

_Kenmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

The younger rolls his eyes, _As expected._

_You don't have to get jealous, kitten. You know you're the only one for me._

He checks to see that the time the message was sent was just after he told the elder to watch Nico instead of bothering him. Kenma isn't really jealous but he still can't help the blush that heats up his cheek at what the other said despite it sounding more teasing than anything.

_Kenma baby_

There is a flash of longing in Kuroo's tone in the next voice message that the younger feels a bit of guilt for shutting him out for a whole two to three hours while he enjoyed his game. But he's grateful that even with that level of boredom, the elder didn't go to Kenma's house to cause trouble for him despite it being an option since they live near to one another. 

_Kitten?_

Kenma wants to roll his eyes again but he just purses his lips and moves on to the next message.

_Kenma_

The same warmth from a while ago when Kuroo said his parting greeting starts spreading once again, traveling lower until the blond feels it settle in the pit of his stomach, curling into a tight knot.

_You must have fallen asleep_

The raven-haired boy's voice is deep as always, tone loving and Kenma can even sense a smile on the elder's face as he said those words. His heart constricts at the thought because he knows exactly what Kuroo looked like when he made that voice message and though the younger hardly ever gave any reaction to anything or anyone–not even to his boyfriend–it is during those moments when the taller boy makes that face that shows how in love he is with Kenma that the smaller one just crumbles and gives in.

Shaking a little, the blond taps the play button for the last message, preparing himself for what the other might say and the deep, raspy voice.

_Night Kenma_

The smaller one can't help but replay the fifth voice message, the one where Kuroo just says his name. Unconsciously his hand goes down to his crotch, feeling the heat that has pooled there against his palm despite the fabric of boxers covering his manhood. He wants to argue that this is wrong, that jacking off to thoughts of his best friend while playing said boy's voice is something he shouldn't do. But a part of him answers back that having a desire for Kuroo is a normal thing since they are in a relationship, at one point or another, he will find himself wanting his boyfriend.

 _It's normal,_ Kenma reassures himself as he slips his free hand into the front if his boxers, sliding the material down to allow his cock to breathe. _It's normal,_ he repeats, cold fingers wrapping around the heated flesh while his thumb keeps tapping the play button so he can hear Kuroo's voice again.

It proves to be insufficient. He wants to hear Kuroo talk to him while he touches himself, for the elder's breath to ghost over the sweaty skin of his neck, for his boyfriend's chest to vibrate against his own and for him to cum while the taller male whispers his name directly to his ear. His subconscious works for him, momentarily controlling his actions to press the _Details_ button on top of his screen then the phone icon beside Kuroo's name. After the third ring, he decides that this is stupid that his boyfriend must be in dreamland already since they did have a tiring practice on top of classes. But when his thumb reaches for the red button, the call connects and the elder's deep voice startles him.

 _"Kenma?"_ Sleep clings on the edges of the tall boy's voice, scratchy as he continues, _"I thought you were already sleeping."_ The younger hears his boyfriend swallow, _"I should have known."_

His hand works him to full erection once more as he tries to control the sounds wanting to escape his lips. He shuts them tight and hopes the other doesn't comment on his lack of response.

 _"Did you want to talk?"_ Kuroo finally questions him when the silence just drags on, Kenma's hand working him slowly so as not to give any hints to the other by the way his voice comes out.

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

"No!" Kenma almost shouts, catching himself before his voice can become any louder. "No," he repeats, as calmly as he can.

_"Then why are you still up?"_

_Because something is now up,_ the younger wants to answer but he doesn't know how Kuroo will react, if not worry he may just tease him about it so he just shakes his head belatedly realizing that this is a voice call.

"I just…" Kenma decides to stay on the safe side, his brain still surprisingly functioning when his whole body seems to have been controlled by his dick already, "…wanted to hear you."

 _"Oh,"_ Kuroo replies, shock obvious in his tone, _"did something happen, baby?"_

"No, just," smaller boy's hand becomes tighter around himself, wrist working over time whenever Kuroo says something, his deep voice and genuine care for Kenma awakening more than just lust from the younger, "just talk."

_"What do you want me to talk about?"_

"Anything," Kenma squeezes the word out of his mouth, turning his head away and pushing his face into the pillow so that Kuroo can't hear him panting.

But it's too late.

 _"Kenma, are you…"_ The elder trails off and the smaller one scolds himself. He should have knows that there is no way he can hide anything from his boyfriend.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to go there?"_

"No, please," the younger begs, not wanting accidentally to wake his parents up in the middle of the night when he lets Kuroo in, "just keep talking."

 _"Baby, I'll help you so let me."_ There is concern in the elder's voice and the smaller boy can just imagine Kuroo with his hand on his hip or on his forehead, worrying for Kenma.

"But it's embarrassing," Kenma pants out, seeing no reason to hide his actions anymore now that he's found out. His mind repeats the way his boyfriend said the term of endearment he uses for the younger and his fingers hasten in their movements.

 _"You don't have to be,"_ Kuroo pauses, as if thinking of a safe sentence to use, _"but okay, I understand where you're coming from."_

"Just stay on the line and talk." Kenma is already having a hard time talking but he manages before small moans start leaving his lips without fail.

 _"Fuck, baby, this is hot."_ The elder says honestly, his voice sincere and–if Kenma is hearing it right–has gone even deeper than before. _"You're getting me all hot here too."_

"Mmnnn Kuro." Kenma hears a curse falling from his boyfriend's lips and the question that comes after has arousal heating up the smaller boy's body even further.

_"Mind if I join you?"_

At this point, Kenma is already unable to answer properly, biting his lips down so that he won't make any noise that may alert his parents.

 _"Kenma."_ The younger muffles the moan he replies with with his hand over his mouth, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to talk again. _"Do you want to feel even better?"_

Before the smaller male can even reply, Kuroo is already instructing him to lift his shirt and fondle his chest. Kenma wants to protest and say that he's not a woman but half of himself also wants to know what it feels like. So he follows what his boyfriend told him and places a hand on his chest, his beating heart thumping against his palm. The stimulation it creates deepens the sounds coming from his lips, turning animalistic and raw as he listens for the elder's other commands.

 _"Doesn't it feel good?"_ Kuroo is grunting now and Kenma can only deduce from the rustling he heard earlier that his boyfriend is jerking himself off too, aroused merely by the sounds that he is receiving through his phone.

"Good." The younger answers–more like moans–before attuning himself to the sounds his boyfriend is making as well since Kuroo seems to be having a hard time talking as well.

 _"Now, baby."_ Kuroo's voice sounds demanding and it takes all of Kenma's restraint to not cum just by hearing the possessive lilt in his boyfriend's voice. _"Use your fingers, rub your nipples and pinch them."_ When the elder senses a complaint rising up from the other he continues, _"Trust me, kitten. It'll feel really good."_

So the blond does as told once more, gasping when he starts rubbing against the pink nubs that are slowly turning hard under his fingertips.

 _"Good, right?"_ Kuroo sounds smug but Kenma can't even be bothered by it as the pleasure is intensified by his small actions.

 _"Imagine that my hands are all over your body,"_ the elder speaks up once again. The image that he gives the smaller boy has Kenma moaning again, visualizing his boyfriend's hands around his cock, the rough palm scraping against his sensitive skin, warming him up further by stimulating parts of his body that he has never troubled himself to care about. 

_"Let your free hand roam all over your body, see where you, ugh, feel good and let it stay there."_

Kenma would like to follow his boyfriend's words but his fingers feel good around his nipples and he can already feel his orgasm bubbling up and just about ready to burst to the surface.

"Ku…ro…"

 _"Are you close, baby?"_ Kenma only hums against tightly sealed lips, gasping once before shutting them tight again. 

_"I want to hear you, baby."_

_Curse Kuro and his control over me and my body,_ Kenma thinks as he allows his mouth to open, trying to call out his boyfriend's name in between pants and moans.

 _"Kenma."_

By the way the elder's words are already decreased to just the smaller one's name and a few grunts and groans, Kenma is sure that he too is close to his climax. That thought alone, that he, Kozume Kenma, is the cause for it has his insides twisting, squeezing his orgasm out of him. Then he feels warm fluid splatter on his stomach, his body arching off the mattress as a jolt of electricity runs up and down his spine, making his toes curl and gasp out one word, "Kuro!"

Kenma speeds up the movement of his hand, slowing down only when he feels his body shudder and plop down the bed again. As he pumps the last of his seeds out, he hears Kuroo on the other end of the line, desperately calling out his name in between grunts. This does nothing but make him shudder again, aroused by hearing his boyfriend make lewd sounds and make his name sound like something delectable.

 _"Ngh, ugh, Kenma, Kenma, Ken–"_ A long _ahh_ followed by a few expletives and the younger's name is what Kenma hears as he milks himself empty, reveling in the way the elder sounds like when he cums, feeling his cheeks turn hot again when he imagines Kuroo sitting on his bed, pumping his length with white fluid dripping down the back of his hand. Kenma moans because of this and the elder answers with a groan, informing the smaller boy that he came a lot all thanks to the younger's lewd voice.

"Shut up!" Kenma grunts, flushing in embarrassment when he is reminded of what just transpired, the light feeling he had only fleeting as his boyfriend starts with a teasing tone again.

 _"So this is why you’re trying not to make me talk, huh?”_ The younger’s eyes widen but only for a little while, already aware that he cannot hide such matters to his boyfriend for so long. _“Tomorrow, I'll take care of you."_ Kuroo tells him over the phone, hearing the taller boy walking around the room with his heavy footsteps probably to clean the mess he created on his hand.

"I can take care of it myself." The younger retorts, he himself reaching for a box of tissues to wipe the cum on his stomach and hands.

 _"Oh, so you_ are _doing it again tomorrow."_ Kenma blushes, realizing how he worded his reply, _"You naughty kitten."_

"That's not–ugh–" The younger gives up, knowing this will only go on forever with him losing to his boyfriend in the end. "Good night, Kuro."

 _"I'm serious."_ Kuroo does sound like he means it but Kenma's release has made him even sleepier than before and so he just doesn't really have the energy to argue with the other.

"And I said good night, Kuro."

_"We'll talk about this tom–"_

"Good. Night. Kuro." Kenma cuts the other off, enunciating every syllable. He doesn't want to just hang up on his boyfriend like that so he patiently waits until the other backs down.

 _"Okay, okay,"_ Kuroo doesn't sound offended, a smile on his lips is conveyed through the phone one more and Kenma doesn't even suppress the smile that blooms on his face, _"Good night, baby."_


	3. alley cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few rounds at the bar and some grinding on the dancefloor, Kuroo grows a boner and Kenma looks like he's in heat. They are thirty minutes from home, however, and they don't think they can hold out any longer. The back alley, it is.

The back alley isn't exactly the most convenient and most appropriate place for this but Kuroo is horny and so is Kenma. To get home from the club, they still have a thirty minute drive home. And it's not as if either of them is even able to think of the possibility of being caught there. The younger is practically devouring his lips, hands roaming all over the taller male's body while the elder pushes his crotch against the smaller one's, their clothed erections rubbing against each other with a delicious friction.

Kuroo pulls away, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips before trailing kisses on the younger's jawline, nipping on the skin under it before continuing to Kenma's ear. The smaller male moans when he feels the elder's tongue trace the shell of his ear, the wet appendage slipping in and out to moisten his ear before nibbling on his earlobe all while the taller male jockeys his hips up to meet Kenma's. 

_"Ku…ro…Kuro…"_ The younger moans, gripping onto his boyfriend's arms as he leans his whole bodyweight against the wall behind him. 

The alley is dimly lit with only a few lamplights from the street head illuminating the small path. Even so, Kenma can see–feel–the intensity in his boyfriend's eyes when the elder pulls away once again to meet his gaze. They are panting when Kuroo places his forehead against the smaller one's, his hips halting as well. They only look at each other for a split second before Kenma is placing kisses on Kuroo's exposed collarbones. The elder pushes the smaller body back against the wall, leaning lower to nip at the blond's exposed skin. Kuroo revels in the small moans that leave his boyfriend's lips and in the way the blond's body arches towards him. His hands lift the thin fabric of his boyfriend's shirt, fingers following the small bumps of Kenma's abs as it trails up to get to the younger's chest. The small body shivers against him, catching his eyes. He looks up to see his boyfriend's head thrown back, adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulps to replenish his parched throat.

"Kitten," Kuroo calls out to the other as the blond bites down his bottom lip.

"Hmm?" Kenma hums out his reply, not trusting his voice to be stable enough to not crack when he talks. The elder smiles against the skin stretched over the smaller male's clavicles. His hand lifts the soft fabric until his boyfriend's chest is exposed to him. The younger doesn't even protest, golden eyes glazed with lust as he meets the other's intense gaze.

"Bite," the elder instructs, lifting the bunched up shirt to his boyfriend's mouth. Kenma doesn't protest, opening his mouth only bite down on the thin material. When the younger closes his eyes, the taller male pinches the other's sides for a second to get the other's attention.

When Kuroo sees the smaller one's eyes on him, that's when he moves, locking gazes with the younger before swirling his tongue around the soft flesh of Kenma's pink nipple.

"Mmmnnnn…"

When the elder flattens the wet appendage over the hardening bud, Kenma lets out a long sigh, hand flying to the messy hair on top of his boyfriend's head. The smaller male threads his fingers through the raven hair, tugging when he feels Kuroo bite at his erect nipple.

"Ku–Ah!" Kenma gasps when his boyfriend sucks at the pink nub, lapping it while tugging the nipple with a light bite. The younger's movements grow frantic, unsure if he wants to push the taller male away or keep him close. He sinks back into the hard concrete, moaning as Kuroo palms at his erection, giving attention once more to his hard length, fingers tracing the outline of the strained member. The smaller male tries his best to keep up, slinking an arm down to grip his boyfriend's crotch as well.

The reaction is instant. Kenma feels the elder groan around his nipple, the sound vibrating and causing him more pleasure. He repeats the action in hopes of getting the same response and Kuroo doesn't disappoint him. After a few repetitions, the younger grows weak with to his boyfriend's mouth and hands, his palm halting when the taller male decides that skin to skin contact is always better.

Kuroo unbuckles Kenma's belt and undoes his pants in record time before his hand is sliding down to grab the smaller male's cock, hot and heavy with arousal. The younger unhelpfully gasps and lurches forward, forehead falling onto the other's shoulder, staying there and his eyes automatically land on the hand moving up and down his length.

"Ku…Kuro…You…" Kenma's voice is muffled by the shirt on his mouth, his saliva soaking his clothing as he keeps it there longer. His hands shakily undo the taller's trousers as well, pushing it down until he can free his boyfriend's cock, the throbbing erection already leaking precum. He reciprocates and mirrors his boyfriend's actions, jacking each other off in the dark alley.

Kuroo lets go of Kenma's chest, hips thrusting up to help the younger in stroking him. His other hand goes behind his boyfriend, fondling the smaller one's ass directly but never teasing his entrance because he himself knows that if he does so he won't be able to stop himself either.

"Kenma, here." Kuroo places both of his boyfriend's smaller hands around their cocks, the two hissing when their erections kissed each other. The taller boy places both of his hands on the wall behind Kenma to support himself. "Touch us both, I'll move for us."

The younger nods and tightens his grip around their dicks as hard as he can without hurting and when the taller male starts moving, Kenma's jaw slackens, moaning in pleasure when he feels Kuroo's cock rubbing against his own vigorously. It doesn't help that his boyfriend tries to lick, bite and suck whatever exposed skin his lips can reach as his pace increases. The smaller one tries his hardest not to loosen his hold around Kuroo and himself, still overwhelmed to this day at how big his boyfriend is despite seeing it multiple times already. The friction created by his small hands and the elder's movements has Kenma breathing heavily through his mouth, chest rising and falling in a hurried pace as he feels his flesh heating up even more with every wavelike motion of the taller one's hips.

"Fuck, Kenma," Kuroo breathes out against the younger's neck, breath hot against the cool skin covered in perspiration. The blond knows just what this means and it only pushes him closer to the edge, feeling his back moving against the cold surface of the wall as he too tries to match his boyfriend's rhythm, moving his hips in time with Kuroo's in hopes of bringing them to completion soon. His efforts pay off when Kuroo curses once more and he feels something wet and hot on his hands, a grunt of his name playing directly to his ear followed by panting. Soon, he himself is doing the same, the knot that has formed at the pit of his stomach twisting free to allow the smaller male of his release. Kenma cums just right after Kuroo, body shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm, hips not stopping until they are too weak to move, stuttering as an after effect of his climax.

Once he's regained a part of his senses, Kuroo reaches for Kenma's cock to milk him dry before doing the same to himself, kissing the breath out of the younger as the smaller one empties in his hands. The blond giggles when Kuroo whispers naughty things to his ear, the sound of the lilting voice doing nothing but urge the taller one to execute said dirty words. Needless to say, they do not go back to the club, their bed is calling them, anyway.


	4. a wonderful surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes up with a heavy feeling in his groin and a Kenma on his lap.

Kenma notices Kuroo has fallen asleep again, book loosely held by his hands on top of his chest. His mouth is slightly parted and his hair that is still wet from his shower has already created a massive wet spot on his pillowcase that has probably seeped through to the cushion. The younger pauses his game to wake him up and instruct him to dry his hair before going back to bed but no amount of shaking can wake the taller male's tired body. He decided to sleepover because Kuroo's parents will be away for the weekend which means they will have the house all to themselves and the though the smaller one will never admit to liking the idea, he had expected that he and his boyfriend will do something more than just sleep. Kenma lets it go, however, knowing how exhausted the volleyball captain is. He sits back down on his spot, sat Indian style beside his sleeping boyfriend.

He doesn't bother with the noise at first but as it slowly swallows up the low volume of his game, Kenma tries to find out where it's coming from because clearly those sounds aren't from the monsters he's fighting. A particularly deep sound rises from his side and that's when he takes notice of Kuroo. The elder still has his book in his hand and he is still clearly in dreamland. The younger furrows his eyebrows as he patiently waits to confirm that the noise did come from his boyfriend. Then he hears it, quiet but clear as it leaves the elder's mouth. It's a sound he is familiar with despite it being subdued due to the taller one's current sleeping state.

Unconsciously Kenma's eyes scan his boyfriend's body from head to toe, finding a light dusting of red on the elder's face, Kuroo's face slightly contorted but something one wouldn't notice so easily. When his gaze reaches the taller one's crotch, he can see a slight bulge there, affirming his earlier assumptions. He bites his bottom lip, wondering if he should just let it pass or do something about it. 

Lured by the sounds continuously coming out from the elder's mouth and by a feeling that's forming at the pit of his stomach, Kenma abandons his PSP and leans down to give Kuroo a kiss, a light peck followed by a much firmer press of his lips. When he sees no reaction or signs of rousing from the other, the younger pulls away from the taller one's lips. He moves his head down to his boyfriend's neck, licking the small droplets that haven't dried on the column covered by tanned skin. His body instinctively moves as he crawls down, leaving kisses wherever he feels like it. Feeling mischievous with his sleeping boyfriend, he even leaves a hickey below Kuroo's ear. He only gets a groan when he nips lightly on the skin stretched over the other's clavicles. A small moan comparable to a sigh leaves the other's lips when Kenma licks on the abused skin before trailing down once more.

Getting Kuroo's boxers off is a struggle but the smaller one manages to push the red fabric down his boyfriend's thighs just enough to pull out the elder's cock. The taller male is half-hard and Kenma promised himself that he'll just stroke the other's length until he cums. But the sight of his boyfriend's member and the feel of it's heat being transferred through his palm has the younger tucking his bleached hair before leaning down to give the glistening tip an experimental lick. He has done this to Kuroo before but it's rare and most of the time the elder would tell him that it's unnecessary. So he allows himself the leisure of time now that the other cannot stop him from what he wants to do.

It's a little bitter and a little salty, Kenma can't really give it a proper taste or compare it to anything else. It just tastes like Kuroo. And that's enough for him to continue, lapping at the swollen head with the tip of his tongue concentrating on the precum dribbling down from the slit, pressing his tongue there. When he does this, Kuroo gives out a particularly deep groan so he repeats it, his hands stroking the hardened shaft and fondling the elder's balls. 

Kenma's eyes snap up to Kuroo's face when he decides to engulf the crown of his boyfriend's cock, the furrow of his eyebrows and the way his eyes are shut tight encourages the smaller boy to continue, swallowing more of the elder's manhood into his mouth until he can feel his throat constricting and unable to take more. He releases his boyfriend's cock slowly, going back down on him when he's already by the tip. His hand follows his lips up and leads his mouth down, squeezing the base of the elder's cock when he's already reach as much as he can take. Kenma's pace slowly increases, brain fuzzy and filled with arousal as his head bobs up and down Kuroo's dick. He can feel his own stiffness straining against his briefs and his other hand that's been squeezes his boyfriend's testicles go down and slip into his own bottoms so he can touch himself.

Soon, Kenma is also releasing sounds aside from the slurping noise his mouth creates every time he moves around Kuroo's erection. His moans increase in volume and they also become uncontrollable the more he gives his boyfriend head but he can't be bothered to worry about it since the elder is not awake to tease him about the _lewd_ sounds he's producing. He's only interrupted when he hears a particularly loud groan from the elder, his name escaping Kuroo's lips as fingers thread through his hair.

"Kenma?" Kuroo rasps out, eyes half-lidded and his expression confused at the image he is currently seeing unsure if he is still dreaming or if this is already reality.

Kenma looks at him for a split second before ignoring him, mouth moving around him once again. The back that has been placed over his chest has now fallen to the floor as he tries to lift himself off the mattress. His cock feels heavy and he knows he's going to burst any moment now. He doesn't even remember what he dreamt of anymore because the reality that Kenma is presenting to him at the moment has toppled over whatever it may be. Kuroo tries to maneuver himself to have better control and be able to push his boyfriend away by strength alone. But the younger must have read what he wants to do and moans, his length twitching as it's swallowed into the other's mouth. The vibration that comes from the contact the tip of his cock makes with the back of Kenma's throat has Kuroo throwing his head back and groaning deep.

"Fuck!"

Kenma doesn't seem to be planning on letting him go and if his eyes are seeing it correctly he can see the smaller boy's hand moving on his boyfriend's lower half meaning the younger must be jerking off while blowing him. The image alone is enough to make Kuroo weak but the younger pairs it up with the wanton sounds coming from his mouth, the sounds traveling up his spine and onto the ends of his fingertips. For once he is unable to make Kenma stop, not when the other is looking up with an erotic expression on his face, flushed cheeks and mouth full with his cock. He can feel his release closing in on him and he tries his best to let Kenma know about it, pulling the bleached hair with all his might but the smaller one is showing unbelievable strength by forcing his head to keep moving. The younger's hand moving down to his balls is the last straw. The fondling motion they create makes Kuroo grunt, hips stuttering as he releases into his boyfriend's mouth, the wet cavern becoming warmer as he shoots his seeds into it. He loses all strength and plops down on the bed, hips held down by Kenma's hand to prevent it from moving.

Kuroo has stopped moving altogether but the sounds created by the other have not and when he looks down, Kenma is diligently licking him clean, humming around his cock and moaning as his hand strokes him to completion. The elder wants to move, to do it for his boyfriend but a part of him wants to sit back and enjoy the show that Kenma is giving him. So he relaxes on the bed and reaches down to lift the smaller one's head by the chin.

"Come here and show me," Kuroo instructs the younger but Kenma shakes his head vigorously, the blush on his cheeks seemingly getting darker.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy now," the elder teases, a sleazy smirk slapped on his face as his eyes follow the movement of Kenma's hand.

"Come on now. I want to see." The dark-haired boy beckons the younger again and although he looks a bit shy, Kenma rises from where he's been staying on Kuroo's lap, hand on his cock.

"Keep moving." The smaller boy whispers about his boyfriend not needing to tell him to do so, his hand never halting from their movements. Kuroo watches, gaze intense as he keeps eye contact with Kenma, bedazzled by his beloved's expressions.

Kenma feels the piercing gaze and it does nothing but drive him insane, sensing his climax nearby whenever he sees the smug look on his boyfriend's face. He doesn't know if he hates the fact that Kuroo watching him is making him even hornier than he already is and that his eyes on Kenma are probably enough to make the smaller male cum.

"Kitten." The younger meets eyes with Kuroo again when he hears the other call him but the absurdly adorable yet sexy term. "Cum for me"

And he does. It's hard not to when Kuroo looks at him so fondly, hands caressing up and down the front of Kenma's thighs that tremble even harder upon his release. The younger gasps, panting his boyfriend's name as he spurts white fluid onto his own hands, some even spilling down the front of Kuroo's exposed crotch. Somehow the heat that spreads around his body reminds him of the warmth his mouth felt down to his throat when his boyfriend came in his mouth, the idea only spurring him to release more of his arousal onto his hands and the dirtied sheets.

The elder sits up and pulls Kenma down for a kiss, a large hand wrapping around the younger's cock to help him through his orgasm as the taller male kisses the oxygen out of his lungs. His body shudders even as Kuroo tugs him to his chest and lays their body down on the mattress, body spent and hands dirty. But neither of them can be bothered by it as they come down from their high with small smiles on their faces, sated bodies craving for physical contact and gentle warmth. 

Just when Kenma is about to fall asleep, eyelids already drooping low, he jolts when his boyfriend suddenly says something out loud. Kuroo's voice is unbelieving when it dawns on him quite late in the younger's opinion.

"Fuck you swallowed my cum!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't madethem _fuck_ just yet but don't worry we'll get there. Patience is a virtue.


	5. knee-high socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma didn't want Kuroo to come and see what his class is doing for the school festival. Naturally, Kuroo ignores what the younger wants and follows his own instincts. He's not disappointed.

Kuroo excuses himself from his duties as a scarer for his class' haunted house, his long limbs and deep voice making it perfect for him to spook anyone passing by without moving too much. He's already gone to see what the other volleyball team player's classes have prepared except for one. Kenma's. 

The second year setter adamantly and repeatedly told him not to go because nothing special will happen anyway. When he asked the younger the night before what his class will be doing for the school festival, the smaller one murmured, "A café."

"So will the girls in your class dress up? That's cute." Kuroo commented but the younger didn't give so much as a reply, face looking a bit annoyed but the taller one couldn't be sure because it was obscured by the other's bleached hair.

What Kuroo finds out, however, when he opens the door has his jaw dropping to the ground. Kenma is there but his whole outfit just throws off everything that the elder knows about him and his shy personality. The younger's back is facing him but he is certain that it is him, no one in the school has hair like Kenma's anyway. He's wearing a school girl's outfit, the whole shebang: blouse, skirt and even knee high socks. Kuroo tries his best not to drool or do something stupid like lift the smaller one's skirt.

"Kenma, isn't that your friend?" A girl with long hair tied up in a ponytail and about the same height as Kenma's is dressed in a waiter's outfit with a vest over her white shirt and some black pants. The younger turns his head around to check what she is talking about and almost drops the notepad and pen that he's been holding onto when he sees Kuroo standing by the door. Kenma excuses himself and asks the girl to take the customer's orders in his behalf. She gladly complies and allows the other to talk to the tall volleyball captain.

"What are you doing here?" Kenma says as he walks towards Kuroo, angry and embarrassed all at the same time. The taller male is unable to reply because up close he can see the younger's nipples due to the flimsy fabric of his blouse. Kuroo tries not to drool again.

"Didn't I tell you not to come?" His words don't seem to register to Kuroo as the other just rakes his eyes up and down the younger's body. 

_Those socks really look nice around Kenma's legs._ Kuroo licks his bottom lip as he fantasizes about the younger whining and moaning with his legs up in the air, body naked save for the socks he's wearing. The elder suppresses the groan threatening to escape his lips at the mere thought of it.

Before Kenma can even voice out his anger even further he's already being pulled by the wrist by Kuroo's strong grip.

"Kuro," the younger calls out as they weave through the crowd milling about in the hallway, "I have work to do there."

"I'm sure they can manage." The elder replies, turning slightly to address the other over his shoulder.

"But…" Kenma tries to remove the taller one's fingers around his tiny wrist but obviously he will never win against Kuroo in a battle of strength.

"We'll be quick." Before Kenma even knows it they're already at the rooftop, the elder pulling him to a secluded area after locking the door.

"Kuro, what are you–" The question disappears when Kuroo covers Kenma's mouth with his, tongue delving into the warmth of his lover's mouth. His hands caress the younger's thighs, traveling dangerously high up enough to hike up his skirt.

"Kuro, we–" All of Kenma's protests die in his throat as Kuroo practically devours him, tongue twisting with the smaller one's. The elder isn't shy in slipping his hands beneath the younger's blouse to feel up Kenma's chest and to allow his fingers to rub the rosy buds that are erect against the thin fabric.

"Kenma," Kuroo whispers against the younger's lips before diving back down to kiss him again, "why didn't you want me to see this?" The blond's reply is a series of moans as the elder pinches and twists his nipples, his lower half unconsciously bucking up so his crotch is sliding up and down Kuroo's thigh.

 _Fuck!_ Kenma thinks. _This is too good. I should stop. We should st–_

The younger is unable to finish his thought because the taller one is pushing his knee against the growing bulge on Kenma's front, moving forward to press the smaller body against the wall.

"How come the others are allowed to see you like this," Kuroo has moved to Kenma's neck, licking and sucking the porcelain skin as he keeps his fingers and his leg from moving, making certain that every erogenous part of the other's body is stimulated, "but your own boyfriend isn't?"

"Haaa…Ku…Kuro…st…"

"I won't stop." Kuroo replies, lifting Kenma's blouse to latch onto one of the younger's erect nipples. Kenma loses it, head thrown back as moans spill out of his mouth because of everything he is feeling. 

"Tell me why." The elder's words are slightly slurred because he is talking while lapping at the rosy nub.

"Because…" Kuroo hums in encouragement, one hand sliding down to cup Kenma's growing erection. "Because I know," the elder stops, aware that it is hard for the other to articulate when his body is being played with by his boyfriend, "I know you'll do this."

"Good that you know." Kuroo has a sly grin on his face as he looms over Kenma, leaning forward to place an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Now, let's get to your punishment."

"P-punishment?"

"Naughty kitties who don't show such nice stuff to their boyfriends need to be punished, no?"

"B-but we're in school," Kenma blurts out, not denying that he does deserve to be _punished_ and Kuroo notices it.

"Oho, so it's alright if I do give you punishments when we get home?" Kuroo nips at Kenma's ear as he presses his palm against the younger's erection, the stiffness straining against his briefs.

"That's not–"

"But still," Kuroo reaches for Kenma's hand and places it on his own crotch, groaning when he presses the small palm against his groin, "you have to do something about this Kitten."

Kenma bites his bottom lip and instinctively unbuckles Kuroo's belt and undoes his pants, hands pushing down the trousers before small fingers wrap around the other's length.

"Fuck, baby," Kuroo groans directly into Kenma's ear, the sound stirring arousal from the younger more than any touch could.

The smaller boy kisses the elder when his lips are close enough, hands never ceasing with their work so that Kuroo can orgasm and they can return to their respective classes before someone even tries to look for them. What the elder does next surprises Kenma though.

"Shit, I can't hold back anymore." Kuroo turns him around so that he's facing the wall. The elder lifts his skirt and whispers lewd words to his ears as he pulls down Kenma's briefs.

"You should've worn panties too, those lace ones," Kuroo nibbles the shell of the smaller boy's ear before sucking on Kenma's earlobe, "I bet you'd look cute in them especially when I fuck you and your face is all red." 

"Kuro, stop," Kenma wants to say more but the elder's hand is already around his cock, stroking him to full erection while Kuroo presses and slides his length between the blond's asscheeks.

"I'm sure that's a lie," Kuroo breathes into Kenma's ear, "your face is so erotic, Kitten. Makes me want to fuck you so bad."

"Hold," the elder instructs, placing the hem of the skirt in the other's hand. "Close your legs," he continues, pushing the thin pair to meet in the middle, "keep it tight."

"Kuro, what–" Kenma feels something wet at the back of his thighs, sliding in between them, hot and heavy and he belatedly realizes that it's his boyfriend's cock.

"Fuck, baby, this is hot." Kuroo licks the back of Kenma's neck, tasting the salty perspiration as he slides his dick in between the younger's thighs. He feels the sinewy and strong muscles adjusting and closing in around him. It's nothing compared to being buried inside Kenma but they don't have the luxury of time to prepare the younger for his length, so this should do for now.

"You're so hot," the elder compliments Kenma as he makes the other face him to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Kuro…Kuro…h-hurry…" Kenma pleads, lips moving against his boyfriend's. He's unable to control his moans when he feels Kuroo's cock sliding against his balls, the sensitive area rubbed continuously by the shaft of his boyfriend's member. He presses his cheek against the wall, uncaring for how dirty it might be, when the elder reaches for his cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Kenma," Kuroo, grunts, groans and pants into the smaller one's ear, losing himself in the tightness around him and the friction his cock creates with the younger's testicles. He thrusts fast and hard into the smaller one, making sure the other keeps his legs closed so that he can move without losing the tightness around him. Kuroo can feel Kenma's ass jiggling and bouncing against his crotch every time he slams into those strong thighs and he can't wait to get home and bury himself in those perky globes.

Nothing leaves Kuroo's mouth other than Kenma's name and a few expletives, his body moving in their own accord, neither halting nor slowing down. The younger tries his best not to let the skirt fall from his hands as his mind starts to get fuzzy and his body starts getting warmer than summer. He can already feel it, the heat of arousal pooling in his groin and just about any time he knows he will reach his climax already.

"Kuro…close…I'm…"

"It's okay, baby," Kuroo whispers, reaching down to kiss Kenma as gentle as he can compared to the way his thrusts have become unrelentingly harsh and fast. His grip around the younger's cock tightens, moving faster than they were before so that he can have the other release before him. He reins in his controls and patiently waits until he hears Kenma groan and feels him shudder against his chest, his hand feeling warmer than before with the younger's fluids dripping down his fingers. Kuroo is unable to stop himself anymore, exploding and shooting his cum to paint the grey-coloured wall white. He feels Kenma's thighs release him, the younger probably unable to keep it close anymore, weak from his release. Kuroo doesn't argue, instead he pulls out and jerks himself off, emptying the last drop of his cum to the swell of Kenma's ass. The younger looks behind him with the neediest expression that the taller boy has ever seen him wear and he fights off his instincts to just fuck Kenma right then and there when he sees it.

"Fuck, you look even hotter now," Kuroo comments when he sees the debauched look on his boyfriend's face, the wet spots on the hem of Kenma's knee high socks that are evidently his semen, his cum on the supple skin of the younger's ass and the way the smaller boy is looking at him all flushed and sweaty.

"Your fault," Kenma weakly punches him as he fishes for Kuroo's handkerchief with one hand to wipe himself off before pushing the fabric to his boyfriend's hands, the one jerking him off a while go. He groans when he sees the wet marks that Kuroo's cum left on his socks and small stains on his own briefs.

"Maybe _I_ should be the one giving you punishments." Kenma hisses as he pulls his briefs up and fixes his clothes, groaning once more when he sees the elder's sticky saliva creating a wet spot on the blouse where his nipples are.

"Maybe," Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows as he tucks his cock back into his pants, "we should ditch this stupid thing and go back home for some cuddles."

"Right," Kenma rolls his eyes after hearing his boyfriend's suggestion, "cuddles."

"Sexy cuddles," Kuroo corrects himself.

"Yeah, no." Kenma shuts him down after salvaging whatever he can so as not to smell and look like someone who just had sex.

"You're such a meanie, kitten." The elder huffs, following Kenma out of the small area where they've hidden.

"Says the one who dragged me here without letting me say one word."

Before Kenma can disappear to go back to his classes with his sullied clothes, Kuroo pulls him back by the waist and kisses his ear, licking the inside before tilting the younger's chin so he can get a proper kiss.

"Mean kitten but still the sexiest kitten." Kuroo murmurs against Kenma's lips, the younger humming as their lips keep moving without the fast pace they had earlier. "We're still on for tonight, right? I still have to give you a proper punishment."

Kenma detaches himself from Kuroo and walks away without another word. He stops at the bottom of the flight of stairs, looking at the elder up and down before nodding at his boyfriend. Kuroo grins and walks back to his class with a skip in his steps until one classmate looks at him in horror. He was wondering why when he hasn't even bothered scaring anyone until another classmate informs him:

"Kuroo, your fly's down."

 _Shit!_ Kuroo hastily pulls the zipper up. _I'm going to get you for this Kenma._


	6. rim job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's car needs a rim job and so does he.

"I'll hand you over to Kuroo-san since I have a lot in my hands right now," Lev informs Kenma as they walk into the shop, cars lining up the garage with different customizations being done to them. The smaller male nods and even though the younger yet taller man isn't looking he knows that Lev got his answer.

They stop outside a room with a glass door, Kenma can see the white light flooding from the room and onto the hallway and he's certain it's sunlight and not artificial one, something that seems out of place in a car shop. Lev pops his head in after telling the smaller male to wait behind him.

"Kuroo-san! Yaku-san's friend is here and he's looking to have his rims done, I was hoping you could lend me a hand here. Quite busy, you know," Kenma can hear the smile in Lev's voice. He doesn't hear a reply from the inside but the younger tells him to follow him.

"Kenma-san," Lev places a hand on Kenma's shoulder when he's finally stepped foot in the office, his eyes following the bare cement floor up to the man standing a few meters away from him and the half-Russian man, "this is Kuroo-san." Lev gestures towards the dark-haired man, a sleazy grin plastered on his lips as he walks around the desk to offer a hand towards Kenma. The smaller male knows he needs to feel repulsion at the sight of the man clearly trying to flirty the second he's introduced. But no matter how hard he tries, Kenma can't find it in him to hate the guy and how god damned attractive he is, even with the crazy hairstyle he has on top of his head; even that seems to work for him.

 _Christ!_ Kenma thinks as he feels the warmth coming from those big, strong hands spread throughout his body. _I can't fall for a guy I just met._

Throughout the meeting, Kenma tried his best to look like he was listening to Kuroo's explanations about what rims might look good for his car since it's been customized as well. He nods every so often and asks some questions here and there even though they have already been explained by the taller man. It's just the smaller male's excuse to hear the other's deep voice, so that it won't stop and his mind can record it well for later. Kuroo is patient though and seems eager to answer all of Kenma's questions albeit repetitive. Once they've finalized which one will be placed in exchange for the smaller male's current rims, they exchanged contact numbers so that Kuroo can give Kenma a call when the rim is already available since he will be ordering it from his supplier.

Kenma disregards the loud thumping of his heartbeat when Kuroo walked him to his car and waited for him to leave. He doesn't take too much notice of it either when he feels his heart leap out of his chest when he receives a message from the taller male.

**Kuroo Tetsurou**  
_Drive safe._

It's nothing big it doesn't even have emoticons but Kenma can't help but think, even as he plops down his bed face first, that someone who you've just met for his services on your _car_ shouldn't be sending messages like that.

"Ugh!" Kenma groans into his pillow, trying to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembers Kuroo's smile and how warm and comfortable he made the smaller male feel.

"Damn attractive men." The blond huffs into his pillow, deciding that replying to Kuroo is only appropriate.

A few days after (and a dozen of messages between him and Kuroo) Kenma drives in to the car shop with the tall, dark-haired male and Lev waiting for him by the front, waving to him. The taller of the two looks at Kuroo with a sly expression on his face and the blond can see him saying something to the elder but Lev's mouth is covered by his hand so he can't read what he's saying. It must've been something Kuroo didn't like though because he's elbowing his employee afterwards before walking towards Kenma. The shop owner informs him that Lev will be the one assigned to do his car which the younger doesn't seem to be aware of judging by the way he whines after hearing it.

"Let's go to my friend's café, it might take a while for Lev to finish." Kenma nods and follows Kuroo to his car, a sleek matte black that probably rivals Batman's car. The younger's car isn't one to lose but he can't help but be wowed by the simple design and how it compliments its owner. Kuroo opens the door for him, even though the elder doesn't need to, and he hops in. 

They spend a good amount of time in the café and slowly Kenma's nerves disappear as he and Kuroo talk more and exchange stories mostly about Lev and Yaku. As the time passes by the topic quickly changes from their friends to them and somehow at some point Kuroo asks whether Kenma is in a relationship. When he tells the elder that he doesn't have anyone and that no one will probably want to be with him anyway, the taller male looked offended.

"That's absurd!" He slams a fist on the table, startling Kenma, "You're adorable and smart. Why would no one want to be with you?"

The younger's eyes grows wide at the other's reaction, fingers freezing where they've been fiddling with the handle of his mug. Good thing there weren't a lot of people around and they seem to be absorbed in their own world to notice what's going on in Kuroo and Kenma's table. 

"Sorry," the taller male quickly apologizes, shaking his head and looking away, "I just don't like it when you look down on yourself so much." With a determined expression on his face, Kuroo faces the younger once more and adds, "I think you're amazing, Kenma. Don't forget that."

The smaller male can't help the heat that bloomed on the apples of his cheeks and he knows that he can't hide them beneath his bleached hair nor the mug as he sips his hot chocolate. He just nods and tries not to turn away when Kuroo reaches over to ruffle his hair. The shop owner's phone rings and he quickly retracts his hand to fish for his phone.

"It's Lev," Kuroo informs Kenma before finally taking the call. The conversation is quick and, based on how clipped his words are, something must have happened. It's enough to have the smaller male on the edge of his seat, waiting for Kuroo to say something.

"We have to get back," the elder tells him right after hanging up, "I'll work on your rims if you want it done by tonight." Kenma tries not to blush on the words and reminds himself that the other meant the rims for his car tires.

"What happened?" He asked weakly as he took a last sip of his drink and Kuroo devoured the remaining pieces of his blueberry cheesecake.

"It seems Lev's parents arrived without prior notice and now he has to run to the airport to pick them up."

"How about his sister?" Kenma quietly asks, not wanting his time with Kuroo to end just yet.

"I think Alisa's in a vacation with her boyfriend." The elder answers as he, once again, opens the door to the passenger's side.

The drive back to the shop is quiet but comfortable with the songs from the radio being the only noise filling the small space. When they arrive, the find one of Kuroo's employees waiting for them by the front. He immediately leaves once the shop owner retrieves the keys from him, bowing to Kenma as well. The younger finds out that the shop is already empty and when he looks at the clock he sees that it's already almost six. He didn't even notice the time.

"So I'll come back tomorrow for the car?" Kenma asks when he notices that the place is already deserted and there is no Lev working on his vehicle anymore.

"Didn't you hear?" Kuroo had a smile on his face as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. Kenma instantly flushes at what the action is implying and he stands frozen near his car, slightly raised. The elder looks at the car, shirt unbuttoned to show a white wifebeater that's hugging his torso, "I said I'll do your rims so you can take it home tonight."

There it is again. Kenma feels that the elder is saying the word too suggestively with that smirk on his face and his brain almost instantly gives him an image of what Kuroo _can_ do to his rims. The younger shakes his head lightly, just enough so that he can push away such dirty thoughts before looking at the taller man again.

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh no, Kenma, I promised you it'll be done today. Unless," Kuroo seems unsure, for the first time since the younger met him, "you have something else to do?"

"No, I mean, I don't have anything I need to do," Kenma answers, tapping the tip of his shoes against the floor with his head down, "I can stay if you want."

"Of course!" Kuroo's reaction has Kenma looking up to find a bright smile directed at him. "Let me just change and I'll get you a drink."

Kenma perches himself on the table by the door to the offices, almost falling off when he sees Kuroo come out with the top half of his jumpsuit tied around his waist to show off his muscled arms, the tanned skin seemingly glowing golden even under the fluorescent lights. The elder had that crooked grin when he offered Kenma the bottled water before walking off to start working on the tires that Lev left behind.

Kenma watches him work intently, golden eyes following the way Kuroo's muscles ripple under his skin, how they contract when he carries something heavy and smooth out when he relaxes them. The younger's gaze follows the wet lines the taller male's perspiration created on the front of his wifebeater where his abs are. And Kenma tries not to drool and control the urge to walk up to the other and lick the sweat dribbling down his neck.

"Kenma?"

"Huh?" When the younger comes back down from his fantasies, he realizes that Kuroo is already standing between his legs, musky scent infiltrating his nose because their close proximity. His eyes widen at how there's probably just a few inches separating their faces.

"You've been staring." Kuroo smirks and Kenma just really wants to erase it, with his own lips.

"I'm s–" Before the younger can even apologize a pointer finger is placed on his lips to shush him.

"No need to apologize," Kuroo whispers, breath hot as it fans across the smaller male's face, "I wanted you to stare at me." The elder reaches for one of Kenma's hands and places it on his crotch and the blond's eyes grow as big as saucers when he feels how hard the other is.

"Kuroo," Kenma whispers when the taller male has removed his finger from the younger's lips.

"Yes?"

"You–"

"Yes."

They only look at each other for a moment before the distance between them disappears. Kenma had expected the kiss to be rough but Kuroo's lips are soft against his and he feels like melting as the elder's hands start roaming all over his body after placing his arms around his sweaty neck. The smaller one can't even be bothered that Kuroo is sticky and sweaty, he can't even begin to think of any reason to push the other away, wanting to keep him close and their mouths sealed with each other's.

"Kenma," he hears the elder call out to him before a whine escapes his lips. 

"Kenma looks at me." The younger realizes just then that he had his eyes closed for a while now and when he opens them there is a fond smile on Kuroo's lips before he's asking:

"Is this okay?"

Kenma doesn't reply verbally, instead he pulls Kuroo down by the neck and places kisses on the elder's jaw before going down to the sweaty column, his hands tugging on the soaked wifebeater. Kuroo takes the hint and removes it, revealing hard pectorals and washboard abs. The younger's mouth waters and he unconsciously leans forward to lick up the other's sternum, extracting a groan from the elder.

Kenma can feel Kuroo place a hand behind his neck, encouragingly massaging the supple skin of his nape as he allows his tongue to explore the lines of the elder's body. He nips and sucks at the tanned skin of the taller one's chest, arms and shoulders, freely maneuvering his mouth all over the divine body in front of him. Then he feels something slip into his pants then warm hands caress his skin making him jolt and pull away from where he's sucking a bruise on Kuroo's collarbone.

"Not okay?" The elder questions, lightly squeezing his behind. A small moan escapes Kenma's lips, something he cannot suppress what with Kuroo's hands directly on his ass.

"No, I mean, yes." Kuroo chuckles and the younger flushes further because of the deep sound reverberating in the taller one's chest. "It's okay," he finally answers, slowly looking up at Kuroo to repeat, "It's totally okay."

"I knew you were trouble," the elder says but there's no bite in his words, especially when he's smiling at Kenma so brightly.

"Now, let me." Kuroo pulls the younger off of where he's been sitting and turns him around, slowly pulling the smaller one's pants and boxers down as he too slides down to a half-kneel behind Kenma.

"Kuro," the younger turns around, one hand covering his front, the other his back but Kuroo swats them away, kissing the swell of Kenma's ass before whispering against the soft skin:

"It's okay for me to eat you, pudding?" Kenma can barely register the question since his hand that covered his cock has been replaced by Kuroo, his long fingers wrapping around the younger's length. "If you want to cum, just do so, okay?"

The younger nods once before his upper half falls to lie flat on the table as Kuroo spreads his ass and spits on his hole. He can feel the saliva dripping down his perineum, making him jolt when something cold is pressed against his hole. A long drawled out moan instantly escapes him as Kuroo laps at his entrance, the pink puckered hole twitching in response to every swipe of the elder's tongue.

"Like it?" Kuroo breathes hot against the sensitive wrinkled skin and that in itself is enough to make Kenma moan, much to the elder's delight. "Looks like it."

The taller male continues, licking the outline of Kenma's hole with the tip of his tongue while his hand strokes the smaller male's member. He himself can feel his cock twitch every time the younger moans, but he knows that Kenma's his priority right now. So he basks in the heat radiating from the other's opening, eyes watching the wrinkling muscle move in frenzy under his tongue. When he feels that it's the right time, he uses one hand to help him spread the younger's ass.

"Ah!" Kenma lurches forward when he feels Kuroo thrust his tongue into him, the wet appendage probing his insides before pulling out only to thrust back in once more. The pace is maddeningly slow and since there is not much stretching the other's tongue can do, it's more pleasurable than painful and it reflects in the way Kenma's moans increase in pitch and volume, body trembling as waves of pleasure travel up and down his body from the stimulation the elder is giving him. Kuroo keeps his pace, clearly savouring it and Kenma just wants him to go faster because it is driving him insane how he can feel it every time the elder's tongue rubs against his walls and whenever he curls it to hang on to the rim of the smaller one's entrance.

"Fuck!" Kenma curses when the Kuroo pushes his tongue as deep as it can go, letting go of the younger's ass so he can feel just how tight the other is around him. The smaller male trembles as Kuroo slowly accelerates, nose rubbing against the neglected skin of Kenma's ass. The hand around his cock also increases its speed, intent in making him cum with Kuroo's tongue in his ass.

"Kuro!" Kenma screams the elder's name, uncaring of who might hear them from the outside. He repeats it once more when he feels the other's face buried between his ass cheeks. He knows he should feel embarrassed but he only feels adored by the man behind him. The younger grips hard on the edges of the table as Kuroo's face practically slams against his ass, the hand on his cock heating him up and pulling his orgasm out of him.

"Kuro!" The smaller male shouts once again, along with his voice his cum rises and spills onto Kuroo's hand, the tongue still engulfed by his ass curling and grazing close to his prostate. It does nothing but intensify his orgasm, body stiffening as his semen keeps flowing out of the swollen head of his erection. 

Kuroo doesn't release himself from the tight heat of Kenma's hand nor does he stop from pumping the younger's shaft until he is certain that the other has emptied himself. When he feels the smaller one slump down against the table again, panting and shuddering due to his climax, the elder finally lets go, caressing down Kenma's thighs and wiping the saliva dribbling down his chin and neck with the back of his hand.

When Kenma turns his head around to meet eyes with Kuroo, a groan passes between the elder's lips at how messed up the other looks with his clothes drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his face and his cheeks flushed due to his release. What comes out of the younger's lips is what topples him over and pulls Kenma to his office.

"I want more."


	7. your taste on my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wants a taste as well.

Apparently Kuroo's parents are out for the night and won't be back until late. Kenma has no idea about this when he stepped food into the taller male's house. So when the elder starts making moves on him, he's reluctant to reciprocate.

"Your parents will be home any minute," Kenma tries to push the elder away from him, internally chastising himself for liking the way Kuroo licks and leaves kisses on his neck. It's almost dinner time and the taller male's parents should have been back an hour ago. Usually when their son comes back from school, the parents are already inside the house. It is quite strange for Kenma but he didn't question it when no one replied to his greeting a little earlier.

"Nope, they won't be back until tonight," Kuroo adjusts himself and places both arms and legs around the blond's tiny frame, securely locking him in place with no escape from the elder.

Kenma grumbles, pausing his game before placing the handheld device beside him. There is a slight furrow on his eyebrows when he faces Kuroo but it slowly disappears when the taller male leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. Hands slip into his shirt as their tongues twist in a messy exchange, arousal rising and making them lose all sense of control and coordination, wanting nothing but constant connection.

The younger's head lolls back to rest on Kuroo's shoulder when the elder reaches one hand down to the front of Kenma's crotch, feeling the growing bulge there and rubbing it with his palm. Small moans and puffs of hot air escape the other's lips as Kuroo teases him to erection, feeling the elder thrust up from behind so that he too can have some sort of friction to his groin.

"Kenma," Kuroo calls out the younger's name and the smaller one opens his eyes, golden orbs meeting the other's before they are closing again as he feels a hand wrap around his cock. Lips are on Kenma's neck once again and with his eyes closed he can feel everything heightened, the sensations intensified.

"Wanna taste you Kitten." Kuroo whispers into his ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe afterwards. It snaps him out of his reverie, eyes opening wide to look at the elder.

"Me too," Kenma blurts out. It's always been Kuroo who relieves him in that way, the taller male jerking himself off while giving the younger head. The smaller one thinks it's unfair to his boyfriend and to him. Although he will never admit it, he wants to taste Kuroo too, even though he's not quite sure if he'll do well.

The taller male blinks, opening his mouth to say something but no words come out of them.

"I want to taste you too," Kenma weakly lifts a hand and places it on his boyfriend's cheek, "May I?"

Kuroo gulps, nods and loosens his embrace so that the other can move himself to a more comfortable position. Kenma turns around and immediately places himself in between his boyfriend's legs. He pulls the elder's sweatpants and briefs down with Kuroo's help. The younger doesn't suck the taller male off immediately. He takes the elder in his hands and strokes the length first, kissing the other while he works him with his small hands. 

Once he's gained enough confidence, Kenma lowers his body, almost flat on the mattress. He tucks his hair behind his ear before imitating what Kuroo does for him every time he's given head. First he licks the whole length, making sure every inch is slicked with his saliva before focusing on the tip. He looks up as he laps at the swollen head to see if he's doing a good job. Apparently he is. Kuroo's hands are grabbing handfuls of the bed sheet, eyes half-lidded as he watches Kenma slowly swallow the crown. The sight is a turn on and the younger vows to do more for the taller one, hand stroking the rest of the length that he can't fit in his mouth yet.

It is surprisingly pleasant, a bit salty and he can smell the other's musky scent. But all of that does nothing but increase his need to have more of Kuroo. So he swallows more every time he goes down and with every bob of his head, the elder releases a satisfied groan.

"Kenma," Kuroo calls out to him at one point and he looks up with a lust-filled gaze. He's become aware of it and somehow he can finally understand why the elder does this for him all the time. The feeling of the heaviness in his mouth is enough to stir his arousal and cause him to palm his own erection while he sucks his boyfriend's dick.

"I wanna…" The taller male says between gritted teeth, fingers threading through Kenma's bleached hair to tug his head up. His mouth stretched around Kuroo's dick, his flushed face and the tears rimming his eyes makes the elder's cock twitch.

"Let me taste yours too." Kuroo finally breathes out when the younger releases his cock with a pop, head tilting to the side as he continues to pump the taller one's member.

"But…"

"We can do it at the same time." Kuroo leans down, pulling Kenma up a little so that their lips can meet. "Let's make each other feel good."

And that's how they find themselves lying down parallel to each other slurping noises loud in the air around them, piercing through their ears and creating ripples of want that travel up and down their spine. 

Kenma can testify that having someone's cock in your mouth while yours is in theirs too is more pleasurable than just doing it alone. It has a heady effect to it that his mouth and hips keep moving in their own accord, wanting to be pleasured while doing the same for Kuroo. His need only increases when he feels his boyfriend's finger massaging the outline of his entrance, the tip of the digit is wet with saliva and threatening to breach the tight muscle. The sensation does nothing but make him further lose control, grinding his ass down to the teasing appendage and canting his hips to push his cock into the wet warmth of the elder's mouth.

He wonders if Kuroo feels the same way and his question is answered when the taller one releases Kenma's length for a moment, groaning when he feels the tip of his manhood rubbing the back of the younger's throat. The elder pops the blond's cock back into his mouth after, finger never slipping into the smaller one's hole, only teasing the other's arousal to the surface to reciprocate the pleasure he is feeling.

Kenma stops halfway as he is releasing Kuroo's cock when he feels the elder pull down his balls, he doesn't tug hard enough to pain him but just to add more stimulation. In an attempt to one up the other, he releases his boyfriend's cock and sucks on the other's testicles, preening when he hears Kuroo grunting and feels his hips moving faster to thrust into his smaller hands. 

The taller one seems to know what he's trying to do and does the same, sucking harshly on each before putting both inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around each. Kenma moans in pleasure, face etched with lewd expressions as he gets severely turned on by everything that Kuroo is doing, He fears that after just a few swallows he will release into his boyfriend's mouth even when he feels the elder's work starts to become sloppy, the teeth scraping against his flesh only adds up to his arousal. Then the warmth around his cock disappears and he can feel Kuroo's breath against his slicked length.

"Kitten, I'm going to cum." The deep voice from below alerts Kenma and it fuels him to work faster, to hollow his cheeks and pump his boyfriend's cock faster and swallow as much as he can despite gagging and feeling the curly pubic hairs tickling his nose. 

"Together baby?" Kuroo asks, his words broken as he strokes Kenma and licks the slit where the younger's precum is oozing, teasing it to release what he wants to taste.

"Mmmnnn…nnggghhhh…" Kenma is unable to answer properly but the elder feels him nod and as it's as if Kuroo's hand starts jerking faster with his mouth sucking on the tip of the smaller one's cock. The finger on his hole still doesn't enter him but the stimulation it gives to his nerve endings is enough in addition to everything that his boyfriend is doing. 

Next thing Kenma knows he sees white and feels something warm and wet in his mouth.

Kuroo sucks the tip of Kenma's cock like it's a lollipop as soon as the first string of ejaculate shoots into his mouth. The younger can sense the distinct callouses on his boyfriend's hand as the long, slender digits wrapped around his cock work to empty him dry into Kuroo's mouth. He too does the same, swallowing every drop that he extracts from the taller one as he milks the engorged length with both his mouth and hands. He doesn't mind what it tastes like–he can't even put a proper name on the taste lingering on his tongue–he enjoys everything about it, how warm it is, how sticky the fluid is and how it is Kuroo's. 

For a tiny bit Kenma begins to understand why the elder likes giving him blowjobs so much. It's not so much about the taste, it's more about the fact that he is able to cause such pleasure for his partner, enough for the other to release in his mouth without much of a warning–proof that he is able to make the other lose control of himself with a few strokes of his hand and a few swallows of his mouth.

Once they're settled back in bed, having already showered–together, of course–and eaten dinner, Kenma snuggles into Kuroo's chest to play his game while the elder reads a book. In passing the taller male comments, one hand going down to get firm squeeze of Kenma's behind, "We should do that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to catch up on the days I didn't get to post.


	8. oh snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is surprised to see that Kenma has taken advantage of a wonderful thing called _snapchat._

When Kuroo comes back to his hotel room, he enables the wifi and immediately his screen becomes full of notifications from his social networking accounts, mostly from snapchat. Undoing his tie, he ignores the apps and goes to his inbox instead, smiling when he sees Kenma has left him messages. He's sure by now, the younger is playing a game, hunched in front of his computer as he clicks away on his mouse and taps controls on his keyboard. While he reads through the imessages, a smile blooms across his face.

_Seems like Zelda is shedding again_

He laughs a little when he sees the attached image showing black fur spread out from their bed to the floor. The dark-haired male can already see Kenma's face scrunched as he internally groans about the mess he has to clean _all by himself._

_Poor Kitten._

_Which one should I use?_

The next message also comes with a photo, this time of the two bed sheets that they have, one polka-dots and the other is plain wine red. He doesn't think too much of it since the younger sent the message hours ago and would have already decided on it.

The next message pulls a chuckle out of him. It also has a picture along with it, one of their flat screen where Kenma sometimes plays his games since it can be connected to their wifi as well. The screen is covered by a thin black cut that has the words GAME OVER in big, bold, red letters with Kenma's character still lying on the floor in the background.

_I can't get past this level_

Kuroo can imagine Kenma's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he starts his game once more, face determined even after losing many times. Whenever that happens all the elder has to do is to wrap his arms around the other while he plays. The smaller one sinks into his hold almost instantly, his forehead smoothing as he starts tapping on his console again. Kuroo wants nothing more than to envelope his boyfriend in a hug right at that moment and the feeling only grows more when he sees Kenma's next message.

_How many days till you come back?_

The dark-haired male feels his heart constrict at the question. Kenma rarely shows any emotion, even his face is almost always devoid of any expression. So it's like rain in summer when he's being affectionate or asks for attention in simple ways.

_Check your snapchat when you get back to your hotel_

Kuroo stops himself from replying to the younger's messages, his curiosity getting the better of him and bringing him to leave his inbox to check the application. When he goes through his chats, he sees a bunch of snaps from Kenma, photos and videos alike. He guessed they would be of their cats and the game the younger is playing. His guess is absolutely wrong.

The tall male smiles a little when he sees a photo of Kenma standing in front of the full body mirror they have by the entrance of their bedroom. His head is tilted to the side and Kuroo can see that the curtains are drawn shut with only the lamp on the younger's side of the bed switched on. He somehow saves his phone from slipping off his sweaty palms when he opens the next photo. It's still of Kenma in front of the mirror but this time he has his shirt lifted to show his abdominals, flat with a few fading marks from their last lovemaking before Kuroo left for a business trip to Thailand. The other's face is expressionless as he looks at the screen of his mobile device, the innocent unknowing look he has not matching his actions. Kuroo taps on the next photo, placing one hand on top of the table in front of him in hopes of preparing himself for what's to come. This time, Kenma has shed the shirt he has on, leaving him bare on top and only his boxers being the only thing that's covering his body.

Kuroo swallows when the photo disappears after the countdown, finger trembling a little when he taps on the last snap Kenma sent him. The tall male feels his cock twitch, fingers pulling down the knot of his tie harshly to completely remove the small fabric around his neck. 

There is a light blush on the smaller male's face, showing a little embarrassment on his side as he teases Kuroo by hooking his thumb and pulling down the waistband of his boxers on the front, the line of hair starting from the bottom of his navel disappearing into his underpants more visible to the elder now. The tall male can't help the groan that escapes his lips when he taps the photo to see it once more, grunting when there's nothing left for him to look at. Before he can even tap the messaging icon to send Kenma a text, a notification banner from snapchat catches his attention and his thumb instantly taps it leading him to his chat box with Kenma where the previous ones have disappeared to show him that a video has arrived. Japan is only two hours ahead and it being only eight in the evening, it's not impossible that the younger is still awake and sending him messages. This might also mean that the smaller one has been waiting for him all this time.

Pushing all sentimental thoughts away for the moment, Kuroo removes his jacket and places it behind his chair taking a seat before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He even decreases the temperature of the AC and prays to all deities before playing the video that Kenma sent him. The elder bites his bottom lip when the video starts. At first it only seemed like a photo since there is no movement until the younger moves his hand from the phone and onto his neck, caressing down the pale column to his collarbones, fingers sliding down his sternum and then the video stops. Kuroo lets out a frustrated groan as he tries to replay the video one more time, patiently waiting for Kenma to send him another video. It arrives and this time the elder can't help his eyes from bulging out when the first second shows the smaller male with an erotic expression on his face while he rubs the pads of his fingers against his nipples. The taller male can even hear the other's small moans filtering in through the speakers of his phone. When the blond's hand travels further down again, the video stops right before his fingers can slip into his boxers. Kuroo almost throws his phone but decides against it, reaching for his laptop case to search for his earphones to plug into his gadget, Kenma's small moans now clearer with it playing directly into his ears. His fingers fidget to type on the chat box but he restrains himself in hopes of receiving another clip.

Instead of a video, however, the elder receives a message.

**kzmknm**   
_back in the hotel?_

He instantly replies: _yes, what was that???_

**kzmknm**   
_me idiot_

**kurocat**   
_i know that! i mean why now when i'm miles away_

**kzmknm**   
_overdramatic, get out of the chat_

**kurocat**   
_what? why????_

**kzmknm**   
_i'll send you a series of videos so you can watch them continuously_

**kurocat**   
_but how will i know when i can check it????_

**kzmknm**   
_imessage_

**kurocat**   
_why can't you just send me a video on imessage?_

**kzmknm**   
_do you want it or no?_

**kurocat**   
_yes of course i do i want it now pronto_

Kuroo leaves the chat box as instructed and goes through the other snaps left to him by his other friends to distract him and not click on his exchanges with Kenma again before the other says so. When he's done looking at the photos and videos Bokuto sent to him of his owl café date with Akaashi, he goes out of the chat box to see that the younger has already sent him videos but his boyfriend hasn't given him the go signal to look at it yet so he diverts his attention to other things and other apps. His dick twitches when he sees a notification banner of an imessage he received from Kenma.

**Kitten❤️**   
_You can check it now_

The tall male breathes in deeply before tapping the ghost icon again, he taps the button just below Kenma's name and the video starts. The younger is flushed down to his chest and the taller male can see the obvious bulge that the small fingers are tracing over, delicate and slow. The smaller male isn't looking at the camera at first but then he presses his palm against the growing erection that is still trapped within his boxers and his head snaps up. The video stops there to make way for the next way.

"Ahhh…mmmnnnnn…" Kenma's suppressed moans from earlier are slowly coming out and Kuroo can't help his hand from reaching down his own crotch, palming the stiffness that's slowly rising within his pants. He quickly undoes it as he watches the younger pleasure himself, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly parted.

"Fuck!" Kuroo whispers when his hand presses on his dick through his briefs. The video stops again with Kenma's thumb hooked to the front of his boxers, pulling it down a little just like the photo he sent earlier, giving his boyfriend a little peek. The next video plays and it's just of the younger slowly, very painfully slowly, pushing the front of his boxers down until his cock springs out, hard and leaking.

The elder's mouth waters and once the blond's boxers are out of his legs the video ends completely. Kuroo groans again as he's only just started to feel himself. He thinks of what to say to Kenma, especially now that he's being naughty. It's not that he's never done that before but all those times the elder had to urge him before even just one photo of him was sent to relieve Kuroo due to the distance they have from one another. He wonders what happened, what triggered it. Before he can think too much of it and before he can even replay the videos, however, a chat message arrives from Kenma.

**kzmknm**   
_more?_

**kurocat**   
_fuck yes!_

The elder doesn't receive any more messages so he leaves the chat hoping to get more videos but a notification tells him that Kenma is typing so returns and waits for whatever the other is going to say.

**kzmknm**   
_leave the chat for a while_

Kuroo really wants to watch the video's Kenma sent earlier one more time but he needs to be patient and follow his boyfriend's instructions if he wants to cum not just with his imagination. He pulls his cock out from his trousers and slouches into his chair, lazily stroking it until he receives a message that says he can view the videos already.

Kenma's face is in pleasure as his hand strokes him to full erection, the tip of his cock leaking precum as his fingers wrap around his dick and move up and down in a slow motion. The way the younger's face contorts has Kuroo hurrying the pace of his pumping, Kenma's erotic expressions enough to arouse him. The two videos put together are just of the smaller one jerking himself off but with how the blond's face paints lewd expressions and the moans coming out of his lips increases the elder's needs for him. And before he even knows it, he's already sent a request to the other.

**kurocat**   
_show me your hole baby_

**kzmnknm**   
_kuro_

**kurocat**   
_lie down on the bed facing the mirror, spread your legs and show me your hole_   
_please kitten_   
_please_

There's an idle moment when the other only sees a blue dot on the lower left corner of the chat then a photo slides in and Kuroo prepares himself even though he already has an idea of what he's going to see.

**kurocat**   
_touch yourself baby_   
_imagine it's me_   
_take a video i want proof_

There's no protest from the other end and the elder is left looking at the photo again, imagining himself licking it open and stretching it with his fingers before his cock disappears in its tightness. When the photo expires he finds a video waiting for him in the chat box. At first Kenma is just stroking his cock then at the other half of the video, his fingers are already touching the rim of his opening.

**kurocat**   
_that's it baby_   
_good baby_

**kzmknm**   
_show me yours too_   
_your cock for my ass_

Kuroo doesn't even bother suppressing the groan at what he reads from Kenma. He doesn't hesitate to take a video of his hand stroking his cock, his thumb teasing the slit on the tip while he says his boyfriend's name.

**kurocat**   
_that what you want kitten_

Kenma doesn't reply instead he sends another video, this time his finger breaches the tight muscles and Kuroo can hear him gasping and panting. The video doesn't last that long and he's a bit saddened by that until he sees that the younger is video calling him.

"Kuro!"

The elder realizes just then that Kenma is already curling two fingers inside him, the view he sees still of the mirror and the younger's ass but this time his legs are up in the air, his arm in between them as he reaches for his hole. Kuroo doesn't show his face on the camera, lens directed to his stiffness as Kenma props his phone onto something. His other hand comes into view as well after adjusting himself, touching his neglected cock.

"Good kitten." Kuroo compliments the younger as he watches the small digits disappear into the slicked hole. He reckons the smaller one must have put lube on if it's glistening so much. The sight just has his cock twitching and itching to be inside Kenma, feel the tight walls clamp around him and warm him up even more.

"Fuck baby." Kuroo murmurs against the microphone on his earphones, "Fuck!"

"Cumming Kuro, I'm cumming," Kenma informs him. He can barely see the younger's hand increasing in speed to reach his climax with his half-lidded eyes.

"Me too baby, me too." They don't share any more words afterwards, the teasing from earlier serving as great foreplay for them, building up their arousal and letting it stay just by the entrance so they can reach their peak after only a few swipes.

Kuroo sees his boyfriend tremble, hands and fingers working himself open as he moans and screams the elder's name. Soon enough, he hears panting and he can just imagine what Kenma's face might look like, his lips forming a small o, hair disheveled and spread out on the bed sheets as sweat drips down his flushed face. He hears the younger panting his name, the fingers inside Kenma have stopped moving to focus solely on milking himself dry. The gaping hole that he shows Kuroo is enough for the taller male to ejaculate, release white and hot in his hand as he continues to watch Kenma's body miles away in their home sprawled and open for him.

"Kenma," Kuroo grunts as he finishes off, emptying in his hands while he listens to the other pant into the microphone.

"Come home soon," Kenma whispers into the microphone, adjusting the phone so Kuroo can see half of his face as the other is hidden behind a pillow.

"Fuck yes I will!" The elder answers, a smile blooming across his face afterwards as he says, "I miss you Kitten, I'll be home soon and help you next time okay?"

Kenma nods and Kuroo swears the blush on the younger's cheeks intensifies at the mention of him helping the smaller male.

"Also stop sending teasing photos." Kuroo pouts, "You know I'm far from you to be able to do anything about it."

"Shut up," Kenma drawls out, "You love them."

"No, I love you." Kuroo grins and it grows wider when the other's cheeks redden again. Kenma tries to shrug him off before ending the call, not allowing for the other to reply anything teasing or cheesy anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I downloaded snapchat for this guys! Oh the things I do for KuroKen! I am beyond saving!


	9. inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma can never resist his boyfriend's long, thick fingers, especially when they're inside him.

It's a Friday night and they're supposed to have an early morning tomorrow for the Prelims the next day but here they are with Kenma's ass in the air and Kuroo's fingers inside him.

 

"Kuro," Kenma tries to shove his boyfriend away when the elder presses his body down the mattress with his long torso. "We need to wake up early tomorrow. Isn't that why you hid my PSP?" The younger whines as he wriggles under the taller male's body. After much huffing and puffing and a little bit of struggle to get the device off his hands, the smaller one had agreed to get to bed early, foregoing his nightly activities of playing his game before coming in for school or practice.

Kuroo doesn't bother listening, though, he just tilts his head slightly and stays still for nothing more than a second before leaning down to pepper kisses all over the other's face.

"Kuro, we can't." Kenma tries to dodge the taller male's lips, hiding his face in his hands as he tries to turn his whole body around. Fortunately–or maybe not–Kuroo lets him twist his body so he can lie on his stomach.

 _Bad idea._ Kenma thinks as he is completely helpless under the other's weight now. He grumbles and the sound is only interrupted when the elder buries his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck, inhaling the scent of his own soap on his boyfriend's skin before mapping kisses up to the younger's ear.

"You smell like me, kitten," Kuroo whispers, smiling against the back of the younger's ear before darting his tongue out to lick the shell up down. He sucks on the other's earlobe and the action alone makes Kenma grip the edges of the pillow as he muffles his moans with it. "We haven't even started yet."

"Kuro, stop," Kenma pleads, turning his head to look at the taller male. Instead of being able to say more his words of protest die in his throat when Kuroo welcomes him with a kiss, releasing the smaller body for a second only to let his hand slip into the younger's shirt, hand pressed firmly on Kenma's lower back. The blond is weak to the elder's kisses so it's not a surprise that he melts when he feels something cool swipe across his lower lip. A sigh leaves his mouth before he's opening them wider to let his boyfriend's tongue in.

 _No, we shouldn't do this._ Kenma internally argues with himself as he feels the tip of Kuroo's tongue graze against the back of his own, luring the wet appendage to extend and for the elder to be able to suck on it.

 _But it feels soooo good._ Kenma debates when Kuroo explores the inside of his mouth, tongue tasting his palate before moving to his cheeks and the back of his teeth, effectively luring out his own once more to suck on afterwards.

A noise from outside Kuroo's room alerts the smaller male, prompting him to pull away from the other's lips gingerly to press his face into the cushion again.

 _"You think they're asleep already?"_ It's Kuroo's mother, asking with her gentle voice, footsteps light as she and her husband disappear into the room further down the hallway. _"That's surprising. Usually they would still be awake at this time."_

Kenma thinks she's right. It's only quarter past nine and usually him and Kuroo don't go to bed until before midnight. He hopes they don't find this strange and decide to check up on them without warning. They both release a deep sigh when they hear a door being opened, the voices disappearing as the door gets shut.

"Now where were we?" Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows even though Kenma can't see him, the younger car hear the smirk in his voice. He tries to wriggle free from the taller one's weight again, hoping he is still distracted. The blond should've known that the elder's focus quickly changes, now all of it is on him again, hot lips breathing and lightly sucking on the exposed skin of his back.

"Kuro, I told you we can't," the younger complains again, trying hard not to be swayed by the way his boyfriend's lips are ghosting over his skin, his slender fingers sliding up Kenma's chest to reach the smaller one's chest.

When Kuroo still doesn't listen, the blond adds, "I won't be able to play good tomorrow and we'll lose if you continue."

This seems to get the taller male's attention, one of his hands squeezing Kenma's chest before groaning into the younger's skin, nipping lightly to show his frustration. Even when the smaller male tells him that he's in pain, Kuroo doesn't let up, sinking his teeth deeper into the blond's supple skin. Then Kenma feels the elder place his fingers on his bottom lip, clearly undeterred by the possibility of losing in the prelims just to have the younger's ass. 

Kenma doesn't open his mouth at first but Kuroo makes him gasp by sliding his hand down the smaller male's body, slipping it into the thin material of the younger's boxers before encircling his fingers around his boyfriend's cock. The younger can feel the pads of the taller one's fingers as he presses them on his tongue. His reaction is instantaneous, closing his mouth and sucking on the digits before licking each appendage one by one. 

It's not that he doesn't want to do it with Kuroo but they've tried this before and Kenma was barely able to help during the game since the pain radiating to his lower back disabled him to jump too much. They still won and his boyfriend was apologetic for pushing him then. Kuroo had been nervous the night before and a nervous Kuroo is rare which means Kenma is weaker to one than a normal Kuroo.

However, it seems that they will still end up doing it despite the reminder.

Once his fingers are slicked with Kenma's saliva, Kuroo releases his fingers from the younger's mouth with a little pop. The smaller boy feels his boyfriend's thumb hooking at the back of his boxers before pulling the fabric down to reveal his ass. Kuroo slides his hand in next, his fingers wet as they find the blond's entrance.

"This is okay, right?" Kuroo asks when he hears the small moans that leave Kenma's lips. "I won't put my cock in, just this," the elder emphasizes my rubbing the tip of his middle finger on the rim of the younger's hole, extracting a breathy moan from the other, "I just want you to feel good. You've been doing so well in practice lately. You've also been sleeping a lot earlier too." Each compliment is accompanied by a kiss to anywhere Kuroo's lips can reach as the younger buries his face into the pillow once more.

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop." Kenma realizes just then that Kuroo's hand around his cock hasn't halted since the elder had started pumping his member, only when he says those words do his hands stop.

"No." The younger weakly replies.

 _How can you stop now? When I'm already like this?_ Kenma argues internally when he feels his cock sliding against the bed sheet, hard and curving towards his stomach, Kuroo's stroking having paid off.

"No? You want me to stop?" Kuroo asks, a breath away from Kenma's ear, not teasing as he asks permission from the younger.

"Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

They don't exchange much words from there on, Kuroo leaving instructions for Kenma to lift hips up and spread his ass before his words are nothing but of adoration. The younger muffles the lewd sounds coming out of his mouth with the help of the pillow as the elder starts carefully inserting the first digit. He slides his pointer finger slowly and Kenma can feel the slight sting it produces travel up his body, leaving a tingling sensation as his boyfriend pushes in until he is knuckles deep. Kuroo's other hand comes up to stroke the younger's cock again as he leisurely moves his finger in and out of the smaller one, hoping the added stimulation will help Kenma forget the little pain he is experiencing and the ones that will be added to it when the elder adds the next two digits.

Lips on the swell of his ass whisper words of love for him, his body and how he makes Kuroo feel. Kenma can feel every little thing that his boyfriend does from the curling of his finger inside the younger's hole, to the way he presses on the slit on the head of the smaller one's length, even the warmth breath he exhales every time the elder's cock rubs against the sole of the blond's foot. Sometimes, when Kenma is able to think, he purposefully lifts his foot a little and rubs the strained erection inside his boyfriend's pants and the feeling of the hot and hard member against him exhilarates him. His hips move on their own to grind down on Kuroo's fingers, now two after having added his middle finger when the younger has adjusted.

 _"More…"_ Kenma suddenly moans, the word escaping his lips and reaching Kuroo's ear, crisp and clear as his cheek is on the pillow not the front of his face. The small slip up, makes the teasing boyfriend re-emerge from where it's hidden himself a while ago.

"What was that, kitten?" The younger shakes his head, praying to all gods that the taller male will read the mood and just give him what he wants. "I want to hear it again." Maybe Kuroo is dense sometimes.

"More…Kuro…" Kenma eventually gives up. He feels the third finger grazing the neglected skin, caressing the rim of his hole but never breaching.

"I didn't hear the magic word, baby," Kuroo teases, biting down on the younger's ass then smiling against the bruised skin when he hears Kenma keen.

"Please…Kuro…" The smirk returns on Kuroo's face and though he wants to wipe it off, Kenma knows how extremely attractive it is on his boyfriend's face and how when paired with the taller one's intense eyes is enough to make him go weak in the knees.

"Good, kitten," Kuroo whispers, licking on the areas his tongue hasn't reached, sucking bruises on Kenma's ass as he praises him. Without further ado, the elder pushes the third finger in, halting when the muscles tighten around him. He has lowered his body down so that his leaking cock which–by some maneuvering and good footwork skills by Kenma–is now out of its confines, the front of the taller one's underpants pushed down to reveal the stiffness. Kuroo rubs his cock against the sole of the younger's foot, not bothered by the fact that it is a foot and not Kenma's ass or at least his hand. But he can't really think too much of it, especially when it is enough to give him the friction he needs.

Kenma is aroused by everything that's happening, the stretch surprisingly pleasant as the third finger is added, a need he's been wanting to sate. His feet meet in the middle to create a small space in between them where Kuroo's cock can slide in and out. He knows he should do something to reciprocate even just a little bit of how much the other is doing for him. With the circumstances they are given, that's as much as he can do, he can always just do more for him next time. The thought alone that Kuroo can plough his ass the next time they do this excites him and when his walls clench around the three long digits inside him, the elder points it out with a menacing tone.

The blond can feel, his toes are already curling at the idea of an orgasm just around the corner. He's thrilled and the anticipation thrums in his veins as his mind registers every slide, teeth biting down on the pillow, face pushed as far down as possible so even if he screams it wouldn't be too much.

"Cum for me baby," Kuroo whispers as he spreads kisses on parts of Kenma's torso and lower body. "Cum with my fingers," he grazes the younger's prostate as he changes his angle, resulting in a muffled cry from the other, "inside you." 

The taller one repeats the action from before, going deeper this time and curling his fingers, stopping from pulling out to rub at the soft bundle of nerves. Kenma tries his best not to arch his back and scream his boyfriend's name because that's exactly what Kuroo's actions are making him want to do. It's delicious, the way the fingers massage the sensitive spot and soon his mouth is unable to bite down, hanging agape to allow erotic sounds to come from it. His feet have stopped moving as well but he can still feel Kuroo moving on his own, jerking himself off with the younger's soles. Kenma really does his best to keep his ass spread open, a display he can only show to Kuroo, especially when he's making him feel this good. But soon his fingers slip and his arms fall to his sides, hands clenching on the sheets as his orgasm builds up, ready to explode.

"Cum, baby." As if he was just waiting for Kuroo to say it once more, Kenma's juices shoot to the sheets, white against the maroon cover when his boyfriend strokes his dick to prolong his climax and empty him onto the dark fabric. He screams the taller one's name into the pillow many times until Kuroo slows down and completely stops his ministrations, tongue licking the underside of Kenma's cock before letting it go.

Kenma collapses on the bed, mind hazy as he comes down from his high. He can hear the groans and grunts from behind him, however, already expecting what's to come. He's not even surprised when he feels something wet, sticky and hot painting his ass cheeks, the panting from behind him matching his own.

"Kenma." The way his name sounds coming out of his boyfriend's lips sends shivers up and down his spine and he's sure it's not just because he just came. He can hear Kuroo's hand stroking the heated flesh fast. When he sneaks a peek, he sees the elder's eyes are closed and he's biting his bottom lip, how he wishes it's him biting those plump lips, though. Kenma feels his face redden even further so before the taller boy can catch him glancing, he turns his head back into the pillow and waits for his boyfriend to finish. A heavy sigh leaves Kuroo's mouth when he finally milks himself dry, stabilizing for a second before leaving the bed to retrieve the tissue box.

"You can't get away next time." Kuroo says once he's cleaned both himself and his boyfriend, doing a quick linen change as well before returning to bed.

Kenma faces the wall and scoots as far away as the space will allow, hiding the blush on his face especially when Kuroo pulls him close to his sturdy chest. He doesn't say his response out loud, keeping it to himself but with how much his boyfriend knows him, he is aware that there's no need to announce it.

_I don't plan to._


	10. picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few advantages to being a photographer. One of them is bringing home items from brands Kuroo's worked with. Today's take home, something black and lacy.

"Good work today!" Kuroo walks away as the models bow and give him the same greeting, obviously keeping their robes off to show the photographer their body. The tall male chuckles, especially when his assistant, Yaku, comes up to the girls who are giving him lingering looks.

"There's no use doing that." He hears Yaku say to the girls as he disassembles his camera before fitting each item into the bag. "He's very much taken."

"You're just saying that." One of the girls reply to the assistant, clearly annoyed of her efforts being shut down so quickly.

"Oi, Kuroo!" The tall male turns around, one eye covered by his naturally messy hair, to acknowledge his friend. "Show them a picture of your lover." 

Kuroo smirks at the vague term but knows who Yaku is referring to. He lets go of everything, placing the lens gently onto the foam before retrieving his smartphone from his pocket. His smile is from ear to ear as he opens the gallery and chooses one of the many photos he has of Kenma. If there's something he likes doing more than Kenma and photography, it's to show off his boyfriend in his cute and sometimes provocative outfits. But what he shows them is one on the safe side.

"Cute, huh?" Kuroo pumps his chest out as he shows them a photo of Kenma in a backless dress, frilly skirt dancing in the wind. The younger's back is towards him in the photo so other people who he shows them to will not notice the lack of breasts on the smaller one's front. Kenma's is facing him, however, with his usual expression, cute enough for everyone on earth to coo on.

The girls just nod, pulls the robes over their bodies before excusing themselves to dress. The photographer waves his hand showing no interest as he swipes right to see more photos of his boyfriend, some in female outfits but most of them are just of him at home in comfortable clothes (aka Kuroo's shirts and sweaters). 

It's not that Kenma likes crossdressing. He doesn't do it on a daily. Kuroo is the one who likes to dress him up and make him pose for the camera. The younger, no matter how shy he is and how unsure he is of his movements, always follows the taller male, placing his hands on his hips or turning around to show the unblemished skin of his back. It's something they do in their spare time especially since most of the brands Kuroo has worked with always gives him clothes from their line, thinking he has someone to give them to. The photographer accepts them, not wanting to be rude to the staff and the company and with no one to give them to, he started cajoling Kenma to try them on. Next thing he knows, he doesn't even need to ask his boyfriend.

"Kuroo-san!" One of the staff members from the brand Kuroo did the shoot for that day invited him, "Have a drink with us!"

"I can't," the photographer rejects politely as he stows away his camera and pulls the paper bag that the same staff gave him a while ago, preparing to leave.

"Eh? Just one drink." The staff pleads, rubbing his palms together. 

"I'd love to but someone's waiting for me." Kuroo places a hand on the staff's shoulder. He's exhausted from a day's work and he's never really one to drink. He just really wants to see Kenma. With a small smile on his face he adds, "Maybe next time." The tall male bows and excuses himself, Yaku following closely behind as they thank the brand and the studio's staff.

"You saved yourself there," Yaku murmurs, eyes landing on a tall body leaning against the wall with his face turned away to look at the lights of the neighboring building. Kuroo just nods, already know what the other is referring to. They part ways and he looks back to see Lev waving a hand enthusiastically. He reciprocates before turning away to continue his walk to the train station.

Once seated down in one of the less-populated carriages, Kuroo remembers the bag in his hand. He already has an idea of what might be inside it based on the shoot they had that day.

 _"Maybe your girlfriend will like it, Kuroo-san."_ He suppresses a snort at the memory when he remembers the staff handing the package to him that afternoon during the break.

_Girlfriend. Sure._

 

"I'm home!" Kuroo calls when he enters the apartment, toeing off his shoes before popping his head into the study where he finds Kenma working on some digital art of what the taller male can only deduce as a dragon from where he is. It's probably a side job he was given at work since it looks one of the characters in the game the other is making with his team. The younger notices his presence and looks at him, fixing the glasses that have fallen low on his nose bridge.

"Oh, welcome back." Kenma greets, tilting his head up when the taller one comes in to get a kiss.

"How was work?" The smaller male asks, lips still touching Kuroo's, their breaths mixing when the elder replies.

"Alright, nothing fancy today." Kenma hums after the taller male's reply, lifting his chin up a bit more to get another kiss.

"I'll just shower." Kuroo announces when they finally pull apart. The younger nods and returns to his work. "Have you had dinner?" Kenma nods again and the elder decides to leave the room to finally have that shower.

 

Kenma walks into their bedroom, stretching his arms up and removing his glasses. His eyes catch the wine red coloured paper bag sitting on their mattress. He approaches the bed and notices the logo of the brand Kuroo mentioned he'll be working with that day, concluding that this must be something given to the photographer as a small thanks over the paycheck he's getting. Without hesitation, Kenma opens the bag and removes the box, placing the rectangular container onto the bed before lifting the lid. He gulps when he sees what's inside, fingers instantly touching the material to feel them. As he looks at the items inside the box he wonders, _"Does Kuroo want to see me in these too?"_

 

Kuroo comes out of the bathroom, the steam following him and seeping through the small gap at the bottom of the door when he closes it. He checks the study if Kenma is there, only to find out that the room is empty with the younger's work station already cleaned up. The elder fetches himself a bottle of water before going to bed, thinking the smaller make must have gone ahead to their room to call it a night.

When he opens the door, however, the bottle drops from his hands and makes a loud thud when it makes contact with the wooden flooring. Kenma is standing in front of the bed, his clothes from earlier shed and piled on his side but he's not naked. His upper half is covered by a mesh babydoll in mauve and when he turns his torso, Kuroo can see that the top is trimmed with lace and stretches over the younger's flat chest, his nipples prominent due to the light material. Kenma is wearing a black lace underwear, accentuating the curve of his ass. The taller male tries not to drool as he follows the swell of his boyfriend's perky behind. The garter belt is in the same colour and is connected to a black thigh-high stockings with lace trimmings as well. 

Kuroo swallows when the younger turns around, his eyes instantly landing on the bulge on the front of the smaller male's crotch. The lack of fabric on the front of the underwear doesn't help in hiding Kenma's cock, his balls barely hiding by the seams of the lacy material. The taller male rakes his eyes up and down the other's body, mouth watering as he watches Kenma adjust his clothes, the stockings that wrap well around his legs has Kuroo gulping again.

"Do you want to get your camera?" Kenma asks, hiding a chuckle when he sees his boyfriend dazed in front of him. When he calls for the elder's name, Kuroo lifts his head from unabashedly looking at his boyfriend's junk, the sound coming out of his mouth showing how he's not focused on what the smaller male is telling him at all.

"I said, do you want to get your camera?" The blond repeats, padding to the nightstand to pluck a band to tie his hair up in a ponytail. 

Kuroo nods and walks robotically to where he has placed his pack, taking his DSLR while the younger removes the mess on the bed. He can't remove his eyes from the smaller male as he moves around in their room. Sure he's seen Kenma wear a bikini before, one with less fabric to cover him, but the lingerie gives his boyfriend a sultry aura that makes his eyes pop every time the other bends his body or adjusts the back of his panties.

"Where do you want me?" Kenma snaps him out of his reverie once again and he almost, almost answers: _Bent on the bed with your legs spread._ Kuroo shakes his head and just instructs the other to lie down on the bed. It's nothing professional, just for their personal collection so they don't really need to do this. However, it's been a routine and none feel like breaking it. Besides, Kuroo thinks it's extremely hot that he gets to take photos like these, ones that only he and Kenma can see, poses that only he is allowed to see.

Kuroo starts snapping photos of Kenma lazing around on the bed, the shots mostly of the other's perky behind and some of his poorly hidden nipples. Somehow at some point the younger asks, "Can you take it with one hand?" When the elder nods, the smaller one takes Kuroo's hand and places it on his stomach, and the taller male swears his heart almost jumps out of his chest when he hears Kenma moan after pushing the large hand up his torso to his right chest.

Instinctively, Kuroo takes photos of his hand on his boyfriend's body, eyes unblinking as he watches Kenma's face take in erotic expressions because of his hand roaming all over the smaller body.

"Kuro," the younger moans his name and he feels something wet and hard against his palm. He realizes then that his hand is on his boyfriend's crotch, the blond's cock already erect from his touching. When his gaze goes up to look at the younger's face, the erotic sound coming from the other is accompanied by a lewd expression, face flushed as his breathing becomes stuttered.

Kuroo swallows, pointing his camera to where his hand is pressing down on his boyfriend's cock. He hears Kenma moan again, urging him to continue his movements and look up once more. The younger has one hand over his chest, fingers playing with his nipples. The sight alone is enough to make his dick twitch, slowly rising within the confines of his boxers. He pushes his own needs away and leans down, face parallel to the younger's chest.

"I forgot," Kuroo whispers to the middle of the younger's chest, before pressing kisses on his boyfriend's sternum, "You liked having your nipples teased."

 _"Aaaahhhhhhh…"_ Kenma moans when the elder presses his tongue flat on his boyfriend's nipple, camera forgotten as he moves his other hand to pinch and twist the other nipple. The younger squirms when he feels the light material covering his chest soak with Kuroo's saliva. His body writhes when the taller male starts lapping at the rosy bud, wet spot forming over and around the slowly hardening nub. The elder can't help the smirk that pulls the corner of his lips as he bites down on the nipple, sucking it in before slurping on the erect flesh audibly. His lips stretch wider and his erection becomes harder when the younger starts thrashing, fingers buried in the taller male's hair as he arches his chest towards Kuroo's mouth. The smile falters on the photographer's lips when he feels something touch his confined cock, stirring his arousal further.

When Kuroo pulls away and looks down, he finds his boyfriend's foot on his crotch. It instantly pulls a groan from him, especially when the other presses harder on the stiffness.

"Rub it," Kenma breathes out as he pushes his heel to where the tip of Kuroo's cock is, eyes glazed as he continues, "rub it with mine."

The elder doesn't need to be told twice, freeing his cock and pumping it a few times before leaning down again. He swats Kenma's hand away when the smaller male tries to remove the lace underwear that's still doing a poor job hiding his cock, the tip peeking by the waistband.

"Don't remove it," Kuroo calmly instructs despite the storm his boyfriend's actions have created in the pit of his stomach.

"But it'll get dirty." Kenma argues, hands going down once more only to be held by the elder and placed on top of his head, caged by only one of Kuroo's large hands.

"Does that mean you have plans of wearing this again, Kitten?" Kuroo doesn't even stop the chuckle that leaves his lips when he sees his boyfriend's cheeks grow redder than they already are.

"Just–just do it already!" Kenma stutters, turning his head away and trying to look mad. The expression doesn't stay long, however, especially when Kuroo starts kissing his face, hips thrusting up so his cock can rub against the younger's. Moans fill their room once more, accompanied by groans and occasional gasps when Kuroo leans down to give attention to the other's nipples again. No one can blame Kuroo, though, for wanting to tease Kenma like that, not when the younger is giving him such erotic expressions while pleading for him to stop and asking him for more, confusing the taller male every now and then.

Kuroo reaches for his camera with one hand, adjusting it on the nightstand and finding the right angle before pressing the record button, all while rubbing his length against his boyfriend's. He knows with their current position and with how much he's feeling just by the friction of their cocks, he won't be able to hold on to the device but he still wants to capture all of Kenma's lewd expressions with a bonus of his wanton moans. 

The taller male forgets about everything and takes both of Kenma's hands, interlacing his fingers with the younger's before putting more force into his thrusts, pressing his boyfriend deeper into their mattress with every move. He feels the smaller male tighten his hold on Kuroo's hand, tears rimming his eyes and that's when the elder captures his lips, swallowing his moans in a sloppy kiss, tongues molding and creating even more sensual sounds as their bed creaks. Kuroo can feel Kenma move his own hips as well, the lace material of his underwear scratching on the elder's skin but the feeling doesn't bother the taller one, it only makes him more aware of what is happening and how much they both need their release.

Kuroo doesn't slow down and Kenma seems to be keen on keeping up, lifting his ass from the mattress just to push against his boyfriend's cock with the same pressure that the elder is putting into his thrusts. The taller male feels it start to uncoil in his gut and by the way the other is panting, starting to become incoherent, he knows that Kenma is feeling the same thing; their climax coming closer to the surface.

"Together," Kuroo hisses through gritted teeth, never having thought that frotting will ever make him feel so much pleasure, "baby." Albeit weakly, Kenma gives him a nod, focusing all of his energy on the movement of his hips. The elder gives it his all as well, seeing their goal just a few thrusts away.

"Kuro!" Kenma screams, body convulsing under the elder's larger one, hips stuttering as white fluid shoots out of his cock and dirties his babydoll. His hand clenches Kuroo's and the way he pants the elder's name directly into his boyfriend's ear has the taller male erupting and joining the juices that have gathered on the smaller one's stomach and clothes. The elder just gives out a grunt that drowns in the moans Kenma is still letting out as they both ride the wave of pleasure traveling up and down their bodies.

They slow down and halt once they've emptied their load, wanting the feeling to last as much as possible without feeling the oversensitivity. Kuroo falls down on his boyfriend's body, exhausted from their exercise and the day's work. He murmurs into Kenma's exposed clavicles, kissing the skin there before realizing that their cum is sticking to his stomach.

"You're never wearing this again." Kuroo mumbles as he gives up, thinking he can just clean himself later after catching his breath. He feels Kenma shudder under him and he pulls away a little to see the mess that is his boyfriend. The younger's face is still red, the colour spreading to his chest, eyes half-lidded and mouth forming a small o as he exhales loudly.

"Of course," Kenma finally answers and Kuroo waits, eyes looking at the golden ones that are barely staying in contact with his own, "You've dirtied it already."

Kuroo just looks at Kenma for a second, the wet spots over his nipples, their semen on the lower area of the babydoll and the lace underwear. He chuckles and corrects his boyfriend, " _We've_ dirtied it."

Kenma doesn't bother arguing, pushing the elder away to get rid of the clothes and as Kuroo watching his move from the bed, the taller male swipes his tongue on his lower lip before reaching out to tap the younger's behind, looking more perky with the underwear hugging it. When he looks towards he nightstand he remembers that it's still recording. He retrieves it and disappears into the study to save the photos and the videos. Kenma finds him there after putting the lingerie into the laundry, watching the video he recorder earlier, headphones on and a hand on his cock.

_Maybe I'll make Kenma wear that lingerie again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the person who wanted something with lingerie involved, I hope I did it right XD I could have done more but it will take me forever to finish it if I do that (/.\\)
> 
>  
> 
> 10 down, 20 to go *cries blood*


	11. yukata be kidding me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo never thought Kenma would look this good in a yukata.

Kuroo waits in front of the Kozume house, one hand fanning his face while the other is over his chest. When he hears the gate open, he turns around to find Kenma in a yukata with his PSP stuck to his hands. For a moment he just looks at his boyfriend and ponders on how great he looks in the traditional Japanese clothing. It's a simple white printed yukata and from the looks of it, Kenma isn't wearing an undershirt because Kuroo can see a glimpse of his collarbones from where the fabric overlaps.

"Kuro," the nickname catches the elder's attention and he snaps his head up to look at Kenma. He then realizes one thing is amiss in the younger's ensemble.

"You're not bringing this," Kuroo reaches for the PSP and proceeds to stomp into the other's house to leave it on the shoe rack by the entrance. Before he can enter the gate, however, Kenma reaches for the sleeve of the taller male's yukata. The elder knows he's going to plead for it not to be taken away from him–maybe even fight him for it–but they've agreed not to bring devices other than their phones for photos and in case the other gets lost, not for gaming. 

"You promised, Kenma." Kuroo tells the other sincerely, no tinge of anger in his voice, maybe a little sadness but more hopeful. The smaller boy finally lets go of the elder's sleeve and allows him entrance to their house to leave the device before coming back out to hold Kenma's hand.

The younger is reluctant at first but when Kuroo points out that there's nobody around, he relaxes and tightens his grip on his boyfriend's hand as they walk to the location of the festival. They reach the shrine and meet up with a few friends before going around to eat and play some games. Kuroo ends up getting Kenma a goldfish since the other looks like he really wants one by the way he's staring at the swimming creatures. After getting one for his boyfriend, the taller male decides to help some of the kids catch their own too.

Somewhere between catching fish and buying themselves food, the couple loses their friends in the crowd and decide that it might be better that way so they can have a little privacy even though their group never really intruded. It's just nice to be there with just the two of them and not worry of any of their friends teasing them. Kuroo leaves Kenma by the lanterns after the younger complains that his legs are hurting from all the walking and takes his leave to buy them some drinks.

Kenma watches as Kuroo walks away, his sandals clacking sound against the pebbled path before it changes to a soft thudding sound against the earthen ground. He thinks the taller male looks even more good-looking in his yukata, the navy blue colour of the fabric and the dark grey of his obi making him even more handsome than he already is. Not that Kenma will ever say it out loud and in front of his boyfriend's face. He's content just observing how the colours compliment Kuroo and how well his clothes fit him, his broad back emphasized and the way his torso funnels towards his hips. It keeps him in a trance until the elder is out of sight, his gaze traveling to the event and the lights surrounding the place.

Kuroo takes quite a while to return and when he does, his breath catches when he sees Kenma, the light of the lanterns around him playing on his face and making him glow. His fan is out as he muses at his surroundings, golden eyes reflecting the warm orange of the lights around him. Kuroo is mesmerized and he stands there for a good minute before the younger's eyes spots him and gives him an impatient look. He chuckles lightly to himself before walking to where his boyfriend is. The taller, as he covers the distance between him and the other, realizes then that ever since he's admitted to have feelings for his best friend, everything that Kenma does just seems to make the other sparkle, even just standing there and breathing has Kuroo losing his capacity to think.

Once he reaches Kenma, the elder sneaks a peck on the lips while the people around them aren't watching and the smaller male quickly scolds him for it, hand slapping the life out of Kuroo's arm until he's satisfied. They sip on their drinks as they observe the crowd, watching little children in their bright outfits weave through the sea of people reminds them of when they were kids and Kuroo and Kenma met at the festival with their parents. Even then the elder had already taken the responsibility to look after the smaller boy, holding the younger's hand tight as they walk around and scan the food stands for anything they like.

"Kuro," Kenma catches the other's attention, his phone already out and the Pokémon Go app already loading. Kuroo can't help but knit his brows, remembering that the other promised beforehand that he will not play a game. A dozen characters pop up once the the younger heeds the warning the game gives before one can start hunting for different types of pokemons. Kenma taps one of them which looks very much like a goldfish and swipes his pointer finger on the screen, catching the pokemon.

"Kenma, you promised." Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest, eyebrows still meeting as he watches the other catch another pokemon that is beside the taller male.

"Kenma."

"But we don't have anything else to do and the fireworks aren't until midnight, right?" Kenma argues, lowering his device for a while to look at his boyfriend, golden eyes glowing and entrancing Kuroo. The elder thinks it's unfair how weak he is to the other but even thinking so, he finds no reason to say no when Kenma looks pretty excited about playing the game and he rarely has that expression.

"Fine." Kuroo spies a small smile on his boyfriend's lips when he replies. The younger nods when the taller male adds, "But we have to catch the fireworks, you hear me?"

The walk around the shrine and even away from the festival grounds, finding themselves in a dark area of the park. Kuroo doesn't help Kenma in spotting the pokemons, he just watches the other point his device to a certain location and swipe up, making sure he doesn't bump into anything while he's focused on his game. Before the smaller boy can even meet face to face with a lamppost, Kuroo places his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulls him close. The younger looks up and realizes what could have happened and thanks the other.

"Can I get a kiss for saving your life then?" Kuroo teases, the smirk on his lips prominent even with the dim lighting in the area.

"What if someone sees us?" Kenma looks down to his smartphone again to see if there are any new pokemons around aside from the ones he already has in his pokedex. He should have known that the elder will not give up, keeping him in place until he gives in. 

"Just one." The younger says, a light pink colour dusting his cheeks when he sees the way Kuroo is smiling at him. The taller one does give him one kiss, one long and deep kiss, and by the time they pull apart, Kenma is gasping for air. When he looks at his boyfriend, the elder is licking his bottom lip, looking smug. The smaller one releases himself from the other's hold and stomps away to find where the Ninetales he saw on the map is hiding.

After catching the Ninetales and capturing a dozen other pokemons, they find a gazebo close to the river but still hidden in the park for people not to see them when passing. Kuroo sits beside Kenma and watches the younger evolve the ones he's just caught and power up the ones that don't need evolving anymore.

Kuroo sighs as he observes the other, crossing his arms over the back of their seat before placing his head there to rest.

"What are you sighing for?" Kenma asks, eyes still on the pokemons.

"We still have so much time to burn before the fireworks." The elder looks longingly at the sky, thinking that the stars twinkling above them has nothing against his boyfriend's eyes. Which reminds him one more thing, turning his head to the other he adds, "And you still owe me lots for allowing you to play that game while we're out on a date." 

Kuroo sniggers when he sees the other stiffen at the word _date_. They've never really labeled things properly, even when they do something special when they hang out, they never really bothered to call it a date.

"What do you want to do?" Kenma finally exits the game, probably exhausted from all the tapping and swiping.

"I want to have fun with you." There's a glint of mischief in Kuroo's eyes and his smile stretches farther when he sees the younger's eyes widen.

"Not here." Kenma moves a little to the right, away from his boyfriend.

"No one will see us." The taller male quickly inches the gap between them, placing his hand on Kenma's waist to pull him closer again before he whispers to the other's ear, "I'm sure no one is brave enough to venture out here right now."

The younger lets out a small moan when Kuroo licks his ear, the slurping noises making him squirm. He feels the hand on his waist go down to his crotch, warmth spreading from it to awaken his cock. The smaller male melts in the elder's kisses, opening his mouth when the other nibbles his bottom lip. The next thing Kenma knows, his belt is already on the floor and his yukata is open, cock free from his briefs with Kuroo's hand around it.

Kenma pants and moans as he feels the calloused hand go up and down his shaft, fingers clenching the fabric of his boyfriend's yukata while he thrusts up, planting his feet on Kuroo's sides to help him move his hips.

"I thought you didn't want to play?" The elder pulls the other close, Kenma's nipples sliding on the fabric of his clothing and making the smaller one moan even louder. Kuroo smiles against the skin of the younger's neck, his dick growing harder every time his boyfriend moves on top of him.

Kenma doesn't answer, shamelessly moving his hips to get the friction his cock needs, watching the smirk on the other's face. He works to grind down at the stiff erection below his ass, wanting for the other to crumble just as much as him. He's satisfied and keeps the fluid motion of his hips when he hears Kuroo groan, face scrunching up when Kenma rubs his ass against the hardening length.

"Fuck," Kuroo curses when the younger presses particularly _hard_ on his cock. "Guess I have no choice." The elder then removes his hand from around the smaller one's length, slapping Kenma's perky behind before grabbing a handful in each of his palm. 

A shuddering breath passes through the younger's lips as Kuroo starts kneading his ass, slapping hard before massaging each to soothe the pain. Kenma doesn't even notice how he's moving his rear down and out to always be in contact with the taller male's hands when he feels the other pull away to give his ass another spank.

Kuroo removes one hand from the smaller male's rotund globes, a little tempted to return it to the soft cushions when he hears the other whine. But instead of doing so, he places three fingers on his boyfriend's lips and instructs, "Suck on my fingers if you want them in your ass."

Kenma's eyes grow wide, surprised at the commanding tone and the sudden warmth of desire spreading from his groin throughout his body. His reply is to open his mouth, licking each digit diligently before sucking on it like a lollipop. He moans when he feels the elder's hand teasing his ass crack, stopping just above his hole before slapping his ass again. It's dizzying how just this much is already giving him pleasure, he's sure that doing these lewd acts in public also has weight on how much he's turned on.

"I think that's enough, kitten," Kuroo pulls his fingers from the smaller one's mouth. Knowing their next destination is somewhere hotter and tighter has his insides twisting in anticipation while he lowers his hand and returns it to Kenma's waiting hole. He teases it with his slicked fingers, rubbing the wrinkled skin with his wet digits as he enjoys his boyfriend's moans.

"Kuro," the younger grinds down, urging him to breach the tight muscles.

"I know, baby," Kuroo replies to the pleading voice, surging forward to seal their lips in time with the first finger sliding into the smaller boy's ass. Kenma's gasp is cut in the middle when the elder curls his tongue around the other's, kissing the daylights out of the blond as he pushes his finger deeper into him. Kuroo works him thoroughly before adding the second finger, scissoring the tight muscle open and adding a third when he feels him adjust. The sharp intake of breath is replaced with a broken moan when Kuroo reaches for the younger's cock again. Kenma's head falls down to the taller one's shoulder, groaning when all of the other's fingers are fully inside him. The elder doesn't pull his fingers out until he feels the smaller male loosen around him.

"Baby, can you touch yourself for me?" Kenma moves his head to look up at the elder and the taller male leans down to kiss him, loosening his hand around the younger's cock for his boyfriend to take over. Kuroo then places his free hand's fingers inside Kenma's mouth, pressing kisses on the younger's forehead and hair until he thinks his fingers are moist enough. He reaches behind the smaller male and spreads his ass before inserting another finger inside him. The blond almost screams, instead he buries his face into Kuroo's shoulder, muffling the sound.

"This okay, baby?" The elder asks, his left hand's pointer finger stationary inside Kenma as the three digits of his right one start thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. The younger nods against his neck, bleached hair brushing his sweaty skin. they go slow at first before Kuroo starts digging inside Kenma, fingers probing and curling as he pulls out. He feels the smaller hands undoing his belt, opening his yukata and pushing his briefs down to pull out his cock. Kenma's hands are hot when he starts stroking Kuroo's length, spitting on his palms before slicking the elder's cock, mixing the taller one's precum with it.

Kuroo throws his head back, his fingers slowing down when the younger starts pumping his cock to full erection. The elder groans when Kenma slides his member into his hold too, rubbing his length against the other's dick. The sounds coming from the younger's mouth start becoming more high-pitched and unrestrained, especially when Kuroo leans in to suck at his nipples, giving full stimulation to the most erogenous parts of his body.

The elder hears Kenma mumble something, words slurred as the pleasure starts taking over his body, movements becoming uncoordinated. When Kuroo asks for him to repeat it, the taller one stops thrusting his fingers inside the other so that he can somehow regain some composure and answer properly. 

"Put it in, please." Kenma breathes out, squeezing his boyfriend's dick, grasp tightening as he meets the elder's intense gaze.

"I don't have a condom right now, baby." Kuroo answers, hands still as he waits for the other to continue.

"Just put it in, Kuro." The younger begs, voice strained as he starts moving his hips even faster in hopes of urging the other to slide his cock in exchange for his fingers.

"Your stomach will hurt later," Kuroo answers once more, voice gentle and worried as he rubs his face against the younger's cheek before catching his lips in a heated kiss again. Kenma whimpers when the taller male bites down on his plump bottom lip, whispering into his boyfriend's lips that he really needs Kuroo.

"I promise you'll have it when we get home, okay?" Kuroo appeases the younger, receiving a pout and a little huff, body halting its movements in protest. The elder doesn't seem to be caving in, however, removing his right ring finger to insert his left hand's middle finger instead. With all four fingers inside Kenma, he stretches the younger's opening, just enough to both be painful and pleasurable before reaching down to suck and bite the smaller one's nipple. With the blond's hardened nub in between his teeth, Kuroo looks Kenma in the eye with fire burning in his gaze as he tells him, "Now be a good boy and stroke our dicks while I rub your insides with my fingers, hmm?"

Kenma loses control as Kuroo starts stretching him open and fucking his asshole with his long and slender fingers. He somehow manages to keep pumping their cocks, his hips helping as it moves without rhythm on top of the elder, effectively rubbing their dicks together. The smooth slide of their lengths and the heat radiating from each other smothers them in warmth, forgetting where they are as only the other matters now. If anyone passes by, they will be able to hear the pleasured sounds coming from the gazebo and even with the knowledge that they are in public, the couple don't stop, allowing the noises produced by their arousal to travel up into the air.

The younger suddenly lurches forward, hands tightening around their dicks, a strangled moan leaving his lips as Kuroo brushes close to his prostate. Another sound leaves his mouth as the elder finally hits the spot dead-on, the high-pitched moan released from his throat as he arches his back beautifully, his yukata falling to his elbows in the process. Kuroo keeps his aim, bucking his hips up to keep the friction, timing his movements with Kenma's.

"You like this spot," Kuroo is barely capable of speaking but he still does it in hopes of increasing the tension, "rubbed like this," he moves his hands fast, fingers practically jabbing at the sensitive area filled with blood, "hard and fast, right?" Kenma just mewls, gasps and whimpers, all sorts of erotic sounds coming out of his mouth as the elder teases him.

"I'm so going to fuck you when we get home," Kuroo groans, words broken in between by grunts as Kenma's hands start stroking faster, working the opposite way from the way their hips are moving, sliding their manhood into the circle created by the younger's hands.

The elder's words seem to urge the smaller male's climax out of him, groaning and shooting his cum straight to Kuroo's stomach as his prostate is massaged by the taller one's fingers. Kenma presses down as he keeps rubbing his cock with his boyfriend's, helping his lover chase his orgasm and join him in the euphoric bliss his body is experiencing. When the taller male finally cums, his hands move faster and they seem to move to a higher level than seventh heaven. Kenma's body is moving without rhythm but still with the same pressure he needs to put to have enough friction between them. Kuroo removes one of his hands from behind the younger and he doesn't miss the whine that leaves the other's lips. The sound is soon abandoned for a moan when he wraps his hand around their cocks to help Kenma stroke them to completion, emptying their load onto Kuroo's stomach. 

Kenma feels his toes curl in when he finally lets go of their lengths, body falling against Kuroo's, exhausted and sated. The elder can feel him shudder and his body unconsciously follows, their chests brushing against the other with each heavy breath. Their panting dies down to a soft, slow, even breathing as their lips meet in chaste kisses, promising more for the other when they reach the confines of Kenma's room.

They jump when they hear Kuroo's phone with its blaring alarm sound, alerting them of the fireworks. There is barely any time for them to fully catch their breaths and clothe themselves, adjusting the fabric of their yukatas as they walk back to the shrine. Halfway through the surrounding park they hear the fireworks starting and unconsciously look up, the lights glimmering from a distance, beautiful and colourful as they create a sparkling painting in the sky. They stop from jogging back to the shrine, watching the pyrotechnics from where they are. Their hands instantly find each other's, eyes reflecting the fixating display in the sky. The sight is beautiful, however, Kuroo's eyes still move to the person beside him and his lips start moving before he knows it.

"I really love you, you know." Kenma's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before meeting Kuroo's, hand moving as the elder properly intertwines their fingers. 

The smaller male squeezes his boyfriend's hand and smiles up at him, turning his body to face the elder to reply, quickly pulling Kuroo down before he can say anything else, "I do because I love you too."

The fireworks light up the midnight sky as they share the sweetest kiss of the night, all the teasing from earlier forgotten as they once more create a bubble around them, forgetting the world for a second to bask in the other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is uselessly humorous and idk about you but I think sex in yukatas is fucking hot. Like. Fucking. Hot. K bye, hope you enjoyed it!


	12. experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels…weird. Kuroo can't really put a name on it but at least now he knows how Kenma feels.

The laboratory is already deserted when Kuroo comes in to where Kenma is still hunched in front of a microscope, squinting one eye while he stares at the zoomed in microbe. The elder doesn't disturb him or remind him that it's already past their shift. He just sits in front of the other's desk and lazily flips through the books the smaller male is using for his research, checking results on the scattered papers on the desk afterwards.

"I'm hungry," Kuroo groans into one of the books, face buried between the pages. "My stomach is so empty I fear I don't have one anymore."

"There's apple pie in the fridge." Kenma doesn't lift his head from where he's still observing whatever organism is under his microscope.

Kuroo doesn't get up, however, placing his arms on top of the table. He watches Kenma work, for a while, eyes scanning the half blond half black mane that has grown an inch past his shoulders and is tied in a black band, his partially hidden face, his small pouting lips down to the long white blazer he is wearing over his baby blue dress shirt and black pants. Kuroo promptly falls asleep after noticing how shiny the younger's shoes are, eyes fluttering shut when the other moves his feet slightly. He's not only hungry, he is also sleepy and the walk from his laboratory to Kenma's has drained all the remaining energy in his body.

When Kenma finally lifts his head up, he finds his boyfriend puffing out hot air from his mouth, light snores escaping him every now and then. He knows the elder has been pulling all nighters for his own research too and has only been able to rest for one day in the past three weeks. The blond observes him, long body relaxed for the first time. Then he remembers that there's also something else that the dark-haired male hasn't been able to do for a couple of weeks now. Kenma keeps the specimen he's been looking at for a while now then he walks towards the door, locks it and switches off the lights in the room leaving only the one by his work station turned on.

When he gets back to where Kuroo is napping on his desk, he pats down the naturally messy hairdo before cupping his boyfriend's cheek, leaning down to get a kiss. It wakes up the elder who slowly opens his eyes, a smile stretching on his face before he lifts his chin up to capture Kenma's lips once again. The smile is still there even when they part, then Kuroo knits his eyebrows, obviously thinking about something.

"You think if microorganisms had 'real' genders, there would also be LGBT members in them and if they would be criticized as much as humans do to each other?" The question takes Kenma aback. This might just be one his boyfriend's sleepy conversations but he decides to run along with it, stroking Kuroo's cheeks as they continue.

"Why are you suddenly asking that?"

"Just curious." The elder shrugs, the shoulders of his white coat touching the back of Kenma's hand.

"They don't really have to _think_ so maybe such a thing will not happen. Besides, there are lots of organisms that are hermaphrodites. It's all about what's best for their kind." Kuroo hums, closing his eyes as the smaller male continues to rub his thumb on the apple of the other's cheek.

"Hey," Kenma rakes his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and Kuroo glances towards him, "I wanted to try something."

"Do a little experiment?" The elder wiggles his eyebrows, looking more awake than he was a second ago. When the smaller one nods in reply, Kuroo adds, "With what?"

"With your body."

And that's how Kuroo ends up with his pants on his ankles and Kenma kneeling in front of him, mouth filled with the elder's cock.

"Are you ready Kuro?" The younger asks after releasing the taller male's length with a lewd pop. Kuroo doesn't really know what to answer but Kenma doesn't look like he's being pushy either, pumping his slicked manhood leisurely while leaving kisses on his inner thighs.

It's unusual, more often than not it's him that is down there with the younger's length buried in his mouth, fingers breaching his boyfriend's entrance without having to ask permission since the consent has been given a long time ago. He's not averse to the idea of Kenma topping, it's just that the topic never came up and he never really felt the need to receive either. Now that the other is opening this world for him, it thrills him and frightens him. But this is Kenma, Kuroo knows if there's anyone who will never hurt him in any way it would be his boyfriend and by the way the younger is lovingly adoring his thighs, he knows it won't be a problem. So he spreads his legs and moves his ass lower to allow the smaller one easy access.

There is determination, lust and a hint of hesitation in the younger's eyes when their gazes meet and as if to reassure him Kuroo gives a verbal reply.

"Do it, baby." 

Kenma doesn't answer at first but then he nods and grabs the sachet of lube he's placed on the desk, pouring a liberal amount on two fingers and spreading them, also pushing some out directly over Kuroo's entrance. 

The elder hisses at the touch of the cold substance, the feeling is definitely different from just the other's tongue a little earlier. He tries not to squirm when Kenma prods at his entrance, small fingers massaging the sensitive muscle. He's unable to suppress the moan that comes out of his mouth when the younger pairs it with jerking off his cock. Even with his eyes closed, he knows the other is watching him closely, making sure he is pleasured before pushing the first finger in. 

_It's weird,_ Kuroo thinks, as the finger slides slowly into his entrance. He would thought that it would be painful but it just feels strange, the presence of something foreign inside him. He endures the strange sensation until Kenma has buried the first digit down to his knuckles. It helps that the smaller one's hand did not cease in stroking Kuroo's cock, diverting some of his attention to where his length is continuously stimulated.

"Can I move it?" Kenma's gentle voice calls out to the elder and the nod of assent that comes from Kuroo is instant. Then the younger starts moving his finger. And it feels good, the taller one can't deny, now aware of how just his fingers alone can make Kenma feel. He lets his voice out, unable to really stop them anymore as he grips on the chair tightly, knuckles turning white as the younger starts increasing his speed.

Kuroo can feel the way the finger is rubbing against his walls and how they move against the rim, stimulating the nerve endings there. He gasps when Kenma starts curling his finger on his way out, face etched with concentration as he looks for the elder's prostate. It seems to be no good and the smaller male looks up to the elder again, asking if he will allow another finger. Kuroo nods without reluctance and when the second one is added, that's when he feels the stretch even when his boyfriend's fingers aren't even that thick. 

Kenma seems to have read him despite biting his bottom lip down to stop him from yelping in pain. The younger moves forward and uses his mouth once more, swallowing Kuroo again and stroking the rest that he can't fit in. For a while, he just gives the elder head, allowing for the taller male to adjust to the size of two of his fingers. When he feels Kuroo relax around him, he tries to push his fingers deeper, going further down on his boyfriend's length at the same time. Surprisingly, the dark-haired one moans, one hand coming up to thread his fingers into Kenma's long hair. This delights the younger, humming around Kuroo's cock and sliding the rest of his fingers in.

Kuroo can feel pain once again when his boyfriend starts scissoring his fingers, stretching his opening as much as the resistance will allow, slowly getting the muscles used to the widening his fingers are subjecting them to. But Kenma doesn't go further than that, alternating scissoring and thrusting his fingers until no hint of pain can be seen or heard from the elder. Patiently, he blows Kuroo, the elder writhing in pleasure when the tip of his cock hits the back of Kenma's throat, the vibrations caused by his humming sending jolts of electricity up the taller one's spine. And at some point, Kuroo starts meeting the smaller one's thrusts, already adjusted to the girth of the two digits sliding in and out of him.

The younger smiles around Kuroo's cock, deciding to work twice as hard in the next thrusts so he can find his boyfriend's prostate and let him know of the heaven the elder brings him to whenever those long and thick fingers rub against his own spot. He curls his fingers as he pulls out, angling the thrusts when he enters and slides out. His eyes fleet to where his lover's face is painted with different erotic expressions, one's he's never seen before, sounds of pleasure he's never heard then escaping Kuroo's lips. Kenma dedicates himself into making his boyfriend feel even better than he if currently feeling, the fingers tightening around the roots of his hair encourages him to do even more.

By some _stroke_ of luck, Kenma pushes against a part of the elder's insides that has Kuroo arching his back away from the chair, mouth hanging agape as the other continues to rub the sensitive area.

 _So it's here,_ Kenma internally rejoices, jabbing at the bundle of nerves as he pumps his boyfriend's cock with his lips. It doesn't matter to him that Kuroo's precum is already mixing with his saliva, the concoction dribbling down his chin and neck. He's not troubled by how swollen his lips already are and how hoarse his voice will be after this. All Kenma can think about is the pleasure that he is able to give the taller male. And so he pushes himself to give the elder the best service, hoping the lewd slurping sound he creates with his mouth and the way his fingers are massaging Kuroo's prostate will bring his lover to completion and satisfy him.

It must have been because it was his first time and it was too overwhelming that Kuroo wasn't able to control it when he feels the coil in his gut uncoil. The way Kenma is massaging that spot inside him–which he can only deduce as his prostate–seems to intensify every little thing that he is feeling. When he looks down to find the younger's lips stretched around his girth, eyes rimmed with tears and mouth filled with both saliva and his precum, he loses it. His hips aren't sure if it wants to thrust up into Kenma's mouth or grind down to the younger's fingers, so Kuroo does both, maximizing everything to finally get his release.

Kuroo feels something rise up, hot and thick. Next thing he knows, he's shooting his cum straight into the back of Kenma's throat. The younger doesn't stop sucking him, however, fingers also not halting as they continue to rub the taller one's prostate. Kuroo can't even begin to think of what to do or say, all he is capable of is to move his hips, mouth open as he begins to pant after his initial release. He lets out a long drawled out moan when he feels the last spurt of juices, emptying completely into his boyfriend's mouth. His hips stop moving afterwards and he sinks into the chair, body lax and exhausted as he tries to catch his breath while coming down from his high. He thinks he blacks out for a second because when he opens his eyes, Kenma is already jerking himself off, the fingers that were formerly inside Kuroo tightly wrapped around his cock as he aims his remaining fluids onto his boyfriend's limp member.

When the younger has emptied himself on the taller one's genitals, Kuroo hums. This is probably the dirtiest thing Kenma has ever done but he can't even be bothered by it, thinking it's actually hot. The smaller male flops down and places his head on the elder's lap, drawing patterns on the other's thigh as his breath evens out. Once his breathing is stable and he's sure his voice isn't too hoarse anymore, the blond looks up and meets Kuroo's eyes.

"Was that good?" Kenma has the elder's cum dripping down his chin and Kuroo can't help his dick from twitching at the sight but he is brought back to the question the other just asked.

After a split second, the taller one nods. It is a new sensation and Kuroo can't deny that he wouldn't mind feeling it once more, maybe in a more private setting though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is shorter than what I've been posting lately but I hope it's still alright. Lemme know what you think and if you have any Kurokens you have in mind :>


	13. all eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo knows he's supposed to say something–tell Kenma that there are other ways to earn money–but here he is opening this dubiously named website to watch the blond masturbate for the nth time, tissues and lube at the ready. Tonight is different though. Tonight there's a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how these things actually go, so depictions might not be accurate but it's fiction anyway. *shrugs* Unedited as usual :p

Kuroo doesn't remember the last time he came home late on a Saturday night. Ever since he found out about this website that streams camboys, he has never gone anywhere else after work on a Saturday other than his apartment. And some time after this _great discovery_ , he stumbled upon a certain streamer who always wore blindfold and a mask on, completely covering his face but one can still hear him moaning and panting. It's not only the erotic body that had Kuroo frozen on his seat, hand on his dick. It's the colour of the boy's hair and the familiarity of the room he was in. When he looked at the username of the half blond boy, he didn't know if he should remove his hand from his cock or continue fisting his length.

_KittyK00_

He immediately closed the laptop, willed his boner away and flopped down on his bed.

That boy was definitely Kenma.

Fast forward to a couple of months later and a few conversations with himself about how he should tell his best friend that 'Hey I watch you jerk off and fingerfuck yourself on this website and I totally don't do it because I like you a lot but it would be nice if you could stop doing it and just do it with me instead.' He had so many times wanted to scratch off the last part but those are honest words and he knows Kenma is only doing this because it is easy money. Kuroo doesn't even want to calculate how much he has spent just to watch the smaller boy jerk off. College isn't free and it isn't cheap either, he can completely understand that but he just wishes Kenma will find a different source of income to help him through it. How many times he imagined old perverts watching his precious little Kenma doing those things to himself. And most often he has to slap himself because even though he is still not that old, he can still be classified as a pervert. Who jacks off while watching their best friend?

Kuroo has to admit. He's had feelings for Kenma since they were young but as a child he never really thought of it as anything more than platonic. As they grew older, however, the younger became more attractive and the taller male just can't seem to take his eyes off of him. That's when he knew that what he wanted with Kenma was more than friendship. He never did anything about it though. And it sounds quite pitiful even to him that the only way for him to see the body of the person he likes most is through a website that he frequents in hopes of forgetting he ever had feelings for his best friend.

Kuroo's tried inviting Kenma to drink on Saturdays, just so the younger can stop doing the streaming because he seems to be only doing it on that day of the week. The updates on his account of the recorder videos of his streams shows that they were done on Saturdays. But every time the elder makes plans for them, he always either makes an excuse not to be able to go or he stands Kuroo up which he has to make up for by having lunch or dinner with the taller male the next day.

It was always: "Something came up." And the elder never really cared to ask because he already knows what _came_ up.

After many failed attempts to lure Kenma away from his usual Saturday camboy duties and to confront him about it, Kuroo just left it. As long as he knows that nobody else is touching Kenma then he's okay. It will be a different story if the younger starts having sex with random people for money.

So he lets his duffel bag fall on the bed before switching his laptop on, retrieving the tissue and lube after. When the device has come to life he logs in and goes to the usual website, a little surprised that Kenma is still not on. Not wanting to miss the other come on, he minimizes the screen and opens a new tab in a different screen, keeping a close watch on the other while he reads different articles related to volleyball and cats.

The other screen suddenly lights up and he sees that Kenma is typing something on the chat box which he rarely does; he doesn't really interact with his viewers too and many people who watch him say that's a charm of his own.

 _Something new today._ It says on the box and the dozen perverts–aside from Kuroo–start replying to his one-liner. Kenma doesn't reply though, he never does. The blond just directs the webcam down so that it shows more of his bare lower half then he sits down on the chair he has in front of his laptop. Kuroo maximizes the screen, puts his headphones on and undoes his pants, pushing it down with his boxers until both are out of his legs.

The younger starts by touching his nipples with one hand while the other roams all over his body, never touching his limp cock. Slowly, all the stimulation has him moaning and Kuroo notices his dick starting to get hard. The taller male has had this agreement with himself that every time he watches Kenma, he will not touch himself until the smaller boy already has a hand around his own cock. So it's a struggle for the elder when he has to keep to his stupid promise while watching the blond touch every erogenous area on his body save for his penis and asshole. It gets even _harder_ for Kuroo when Kenma turns around and shows his rear to the webcam, spreading his ass cheeks to show the viewers his entrance but never touching it just making his ass jiggle to tease the people watching.

Kuroo can see the chatbox fill with perverted requests. He both wants to tell them off one by one and also see Kenma do some of these things to himself. Good thing is, the younger never really notices the messages being sent to him and with his back to the laptop the more he won't be able to read them.

And then things change from there. Kenma grabs the hardening dick hanging between his legs and starts stroking, the little moans that leave his masked mouth barely audible since he's not facing the microphone. He keeps one of his hands to spread his ass and make sure everything gets a view of the smooth hole. Kuroo can't take his eyes off of the pink puckered hole as his hand also starts pumping his length. He imagines what he can do with the younger's entrance, how much he wants to lick the opening and wet it with his own saliva, slide his tongue in and out of it before scissoring Kenma open with his long and thick fingers. He was so focused on looking at the smaller boy's entrance and the fantasies he has around it that he didn't notice the camboy reach for something before sliding it over his cock.

It's a fleshlight.

Kuroo swallows as his mouth waters at the sight. For the last few months that he's been watching his best friend's livestreams, he's never seen him use any toys before unlike other camboys who use almost everything–even common household items for fuck's sake–just to open their holes or play with their dicks. So it's a surprise when the slick sounds coming from Kenma's contact with the toy registers in the elder's mind and he has to tighten his grip on the base of his cock or else he will cum just by looking at the younger play with himself. It takes all of his control not to release when he starts pumping his cock again because the smaller male starts moaning more loudly this time then he releases his hold on his butt cheeks to probably lick his fingers. Kuroo's predictions were right because when Kenma lowers his hand again, his wet fingers immediately come down to tease his hole.

The elder can just imagine the younger's torso pressed to the back of his chair as he slides the first digit in, a hitch of his breath as the only reaction to the penetration. Kuroo watches as the other's finger appears and disappears into the small opening, the muscles slowly adjusting and relaxing. When the second digit is added, Kenma stiffens a little, body turning lax after a while to allow the rest of the appendage in. The elder can see the smaller male's legs tremble when he starts scissoring himself open, the hand holding the fleshlight around his dick moving at a faster pace so that he can distract himself from the pain of the stretch. Kenma plays with his hole for a while, to get himself used to the size of two–possibly three–fingers.

A groan passes through Kuroo's lips when he sees Kenma include the third finger, the younger's hand on the fleshlight stilling as he slides the whole digit in carefully. The elder thinks the size of the opening is still not good enough for his cock to slide in and begins to imagine the smaller one adding a fourth digit. 

_Or even better_ , Kuroo thinks as he sees Kenma's opening stretching wider than before, _I'll just use my fingers to open him then slide my cock right in._

The visual is so vivid in Kuroo's mind that he almost cums, imagining the heat of his hands to be intensified by tenfold once he's inside Kenma. It's sick, he knows, how he's no different from those dirty old guys who pay to view his best friend's livestream but it's not like he hasn't tried stopping himself from logging in and watching the person he likes masturbate and fuck himself. Weak but Kuroo knows this is the only way he can _have_ Kenma without breaking what they already do have; the friendship that they've built over years. He's been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember and he's afraid that the other doesn't feel the same way.

_"Kuro…"_

The elder looks up, eyes moving for the first time to lift his gaze from Kenma's ass to the smaller male's head that is still turned away from the webcam. The younger's body is now arched and Kuroo doesn't have a clear view of his best friend's perky bottom anymore, not that he can still look at the rotund globes. His gaze is stuck to where Kenma's head is slightly obscured because of the way the webcam is arranged. He waits, patiently, to confirm that what he heard was not just a figment of his imagination. The taller male notices Kenma's hands have gone over time in stroking the younger's cock with the fleshlight and thrusting those small fingers into his ass. His own hands have not stopped but they have considerably slowed down as he holds his breath in anticipation.

_"Mmnnnn Kuro…Kuro…"_

"Fuck!" Kuroo knows with how the younger's body is arched and how his wrists have lost their rhythm that Kenma is already close. And he's saying Kuroo's name. Well, his nickname for the elder.

_"Kuro…Kuro…Kuro! Kuro! Kuro!_

Kuroo can see the chat box fill with messages again but he can't even be bothered to look at a single word. All he can think of at the moment is how his name sounds so good coming from Kenma's lips, that he wishes nothing more than to see the younger's face as he says those words.

 _How erotic does he look while saying my name?_ Kuroo can only imagine a flushed Kenma with his half-lidded eyes screaming his name in pleasure as he pounds into him, stirring his insides and making him orgasm just by his ass. The elder knows he shouldn't have filthy fantasies about his best friend but it's hard not to when said best friend is moaning and screaming your name while touching himself.

_"Kuro!"_

Kuroo watches Kenma's body tremble before falling down onto the back of the chair once more, removing his fingers from his gaping hole to help his other hand empty him into the fleshlight, some of his juices already spilling out of the toy. As his legs quiver and his chest rises and falls in a rapid manner, the younger pants out Kuroo's name and that's what does it for the taller one. He cums while looking at his best friend's spent body, grunting out Kenma's name just like any other times he jacks off when his release comes spluttering onto his hands. He does his best to keep an eye on the younger's body as he massages his balls for added stimulation, groaning when he sees the smaller one's hole still wide open to show everyone his warm insides. And all Kuroo can think of as the muscle pulsates through Kenma's orgasm, that he wants nothing more than to have his semen fill up the person he loves.

Empty of his load and exhausted from all the thinking and his recent orgasm, Kuroo falls back onto his own chair as he catches his own breath. A shudder passes through his body as an aftershock of his climax and when he closes his eyes, he remembers Kenma's beautifully arched body, the sound of his name as it's screamed by the younger ringing in his ears. When he opens them again, the screen has already turned black and Kenma has logged out. He looks at the mess he has created and decides. Without bothering to properly shut down his laptop, Kuroo stands up after cleaning himself. He walks to his closet and retrieves a fresh pair of clothes and after changing he's out of the door.

Tonight is different. Tonight it doesn't just end with him thinking how it would be like to be with his best friend. Tonight it ends with him on Kenma's bed _fulfilling_ those fantasies.


	14. sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma looks like he's enjoying his first time using a toy so naturally Kuroo joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. I'm so sorry but it's 1am and I need to wake up in 3hrs or so and didn't want to go (cannot go) to bed without updating. Hope you still enjoy it though;~;

"Kuro, what is this?" Kenma looks at the boxed item in his hands, having already unwrapped his boyfriend's present for him before he moves away for college.

"A fleshlight." Kuroo lifts a finger as he answers matter-of-factly, a genuine smile stretching across his lips and makes his eyes disappear into crescents.

The younger looks at the toy still encased in the plastic box it came in then to the taller male sitting across from him on the bed. There is a confused expression on his face as his gaze shifts from the fleshlight to the other, his eyebrows knitting further with every second that passes.

"What for?" Kenma breathes out the question, clearly not understanding what it is for. Kuroo smirks, eyes lighting up for some reason then he moves to an Indian sit and props his elbow over one knee before placing his chin on his hand.

"Well," the elder elongates the word while drumming his fingers on his chin, "I thought you'll be lonely. It was supposed to be a dildo but," Kuroo stops, brows furrowing then a sleazy smirk blooms on his face, "I can't allow anything else enter you other than my cock."

"Oh god, stop! You're disgusting." Kenma drops the toy and places his hands over his face. The other just laughs and repositions himself behind the younger, pulling the smaller male closer to him.

"Come on, now," Kuroo whispers into the skin of the blond's neck, "It would be a waste if you don't use this." One of his hands reaches for the toy while the other struggles to remove the small hands covering Kenma's face.

"Here, I'll teach you how to use it." Kuroo uses one hand to undo the smaller one's pants and Kenma freezes even though this is far from the first time they've done it.

"Kuro…you don't…this…" The younger tries to push away the other's hand that has the fleshlight on it.

The taller male stops his movements and looks down to meet gazes with Kenma, face in utter disbelief as he asks, "Are you going to reject my gift?"

The younger knows the pout and puppy eyes that his boyfriend is giving him are just to make him feel bad and that even if he does give it back without bothering to touch it, Kuroo won't be too mad. However, he is also aware that the elder just won't show him the small tinge of pain he'll feel when Kenma does decide to return it. That's how good of a partner the elder is.

"No...just...we don't have to do this now, right?" Kuroo is looking at Kenma with an expression that definitely says _'Of course we do'_ and the smaller boy knows that he's fucked. There's no way out of it anymore, not when the elder has an air of determination around him when he leans down to kiss the blond.

Kenma melts. He doesn't even remember when his pants were pushed down to pull out his cock. All he knows is Kuroo's fingers rubbing his nipples and teasing his erect manhood feel too good for him to deny.

"Can we use this?" The elder whispers against his lips, hot breath coming in contact with his swollen, saliva slicked lips. When Kenma looks down to see what the other means with _'this'_ , he sees the fleshlight in Kuroo's hand again. There is a hint of hesitance in the taller male's face that has the younger lifting his chin after placing a hand on his boyfriend's cheek, taking Kuroo's lips in his in answer.

Kenma watches as the elder places a liberal amount of the lubricant inside the toy and a small amount on his stiffness before finally slipping his dick into the fleshlight. The cold feeling caused by the lube makes the younger hiss and the tightness around his cock extracts a moan from him. He can feel Kuroo smiling against his neck, the hot puffs of breath coming from his lips adding to the stimulation he is receiving. His mind is too hazy that he doesn't get to suppress the moan that leaves his lips when Kuroo starts moving the fleshlight, slowly pulling it up off of Kenma's cock. The smaller one's legs twitch where the elder has spread them over his lap after removing one of the younger's legs from his pants. The sudden movement of Kuroo's hand to bring the toy back down after only pulling it up halfway through has Kenma taking a sharp intake of breath followed by a breathy moan.

"How does it feel, kitten?" The elder asks while biting down on the tip of the smaller male's ear, licking down to Kenma's earlobe before sucking on the soft flesh. "This is what it feels like to fuck a pussy, baby." The younger knows he shouldn't be aroused by the way his boyfriend is talking to him but Kuroo's deep voice just does things to him especially when it gets raspy during sex. The blond is unable to reply, clawing at his lover's arms as the toy goes up and down his cock. Some of the lube escape from the small spaces and dribble down to the middle of his balls to his hole, slicking his entrance unintentionally and making him squirm.

"Looks like you're enjoying this more than I imagined." Kuroo whispers directly into the younger's ear and Kenma unconsciously moves his hand to the back of the elder's head to keep him where he is, breathing out dirty words into his boyfriend's ear.

"I want to know how it feels too," the elder kisses the smaller boy's ear, "Can we share?"

It's not exactly hygienic although Kenma was never the type to be easily grossed out especially if it's Kuroo he's sharing it with. So he nods and hears the taller male chuckle into his ear.

"Oh baby, this is going to be exciting." Kenma can hear it in Kuroo's voice, that tone that says he's anticipating what's going to happen next and the younger can't deny that he too is a little bit curious of how it'll turn out. Once the fleshlight has been removed from his cock, his body is being moved again. He removes his pants completely as instructed by his boyfriend before straddling Kuroo's thighs. The taller male's manhood is already half-hard and all it takes to be completely stiff are a few strokes from Kenma's hands as they twist their tongues in a heated kiss.

"Ah, that's enough Kitten." Kuroo smiles against the younger's lips and Kenma follows, removing his hands from where they were formerly grasping his boyfriend's length.

"Let's feel good together now, yeah?" The elder noses on Kenma's cheek, making the smaller male giggle a little before he's being pulled closer, his cock kissing Kuroo's and making him hiss. The elder grabs their dicks and aligns them, the small friction their contact creates and the way the taller male's hand grips on their lengths tightly is enough to elicit a groan from the two boys. Gradually their members disappear as Kuroo lowers the fleshlight around them, the space tighter now with two of them inside it.

"Doesn't that feel better, baby?" The elder teases, biting at the tip of Kenma's nose once he's reached the base of their cocks.

Kenma can feel everything; where the head of his length is rubbing against his boyfriend's shaft and the points where their stiffness meet. He closes his eyes and allows Kuroo to dictate the pace, going slow at first while teasing the younger's neck, clavicles and even licking, biting and sucking on Kenma's nipples over the fabric. The smaller one has no complaints, not when he feels the slick slide of the toy around them and the heat that radiates from them filling he tight space that engulfs them. It's driving him insane how doing this is making him whine like a little sex-deprived teen who hasn't been able to touch himself for years.

And then Kuroo pulls him closer and kisses him hard and deep, a distraction for when he increases his speed. Kenma doesn't notice it at first but the way his moans are getting louder and his hips are bucking up, he realizes just how hot everything has been and how close he thinks he is to his orgasm. It hasn't even been that long yet here he is feeling that tight coil slowly unraveling at the pit of his stomach.

"Are you cumming, baby?" Kuroo asks, breath panting and fanning across Kenma's face. The younger doesn't even have the coherency to reply, he just tightens his grip around his boyfriend's arms, so tight that he fears he might leave bruises on them. But that's not something that he can think of at the moment, not when he feels his climax closing in on him, Kuroo's cock sliding against him as well as the elder starts thrusting into the toy too.

"Cum," Kuroo says in between the younger's eyes, dragging his hot lips up to Kenma's forehead, "Fill this filthy toy with your cum, baby."

Kenma is a good boy so he follows, not that he was planning otherwise. There's a split second difference but he and Kuroo shoot their fluids into the fleshlight, the fluid joining the mixture of precum and lube and intensifying the heat inside the small space. The younger can't even think, all he sees is white as his dick stiffens to spurt more ribbons of his juices out until he is empty. If not for Kuroo's hold on him he would have fallen back onto the mattress the moment he hit his peak. His body shudders and he feels Kuroo do the same as they pant out incoherent words interspersed with a garbled call of each other's names. The elder's hand slowly turns to a halt and Kenma can feel the mixture of fluids escape and coat their privates but he can't seem to be too troubled by it for now. He succumbs into his boyfriend's embrace and catches his breath while enveloped in those strong arms. His thoughts on toys now changed by a single, spontaneous action. And he can't find it in himself to hate the outcome of it.


	15. bad boys get punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is aware of the consequences but he still does it. So when Kuroo catches him, punishments are due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance. This is probably all over the place. Haven't been in my A game lately. ;-;

Kenma looks up at the clock, the hour hand moving slower than he wants it to. It's only five in the afternoon and with how busy Kuroo's company has been lately, he knows his fiancé will not be home until nine or ten in the evening. He might not even come home for the night if he needs to do more over time. The elder has been so caught up with work lately that even when he's home, all they can actually do is snuggle up to each other and due to this Kenma hasn't been able to release, afraid that Kuroo will get mad if he breaks their agreement. But with his patience is running thin and his inability to interrupt the taller male just to call him home and satisfy his needs, his sexual frustrations are only increasing by the second. He checks the time again and decides to just fuck it and hope that he's read his fiancé's recent work hours well.

 

It's been a while since Kuroo got home early. He kind of misses driving through the streets while the sun is setting and he also misses the welcome back kisses and hugs that his fiancé showers him with since lately when he gets back the other is always either occupied with his own work or already asleep. And even though Kenma is still learning how to cook, he misses the food and just being able to watch the younger fumble around in the kitchen to make food for him, adorably silly in that cute apron that the elder bought for him when they moved in together. So there is obvious excitement in his eyes when he parks the car and exits the vehicle. In his haste he almost forgets his belongings and laughs at himself as he returns and reaches for his satchel.

"I'm home!"

There is silence when he enters their house, the small two-story building that has two rooms and a bath and has been their home for two years already. The last rays of the sun enter through the windows and the glass sliding doors that lead to their tiny backyard. He stops short when he has toed off his shoes and listens for any sign of life. By now Kenma should already be there, a small smile on his face as he tip toes to kiss the elder but there is neither a hint or a shadow of the smaller male nearby. He checks his phone for any messages that the other might have sent him but there's none. He checks the kitchen and when he finds out that it's quiet and empty, he makes his way to the second floor. It's eerily quiet that he's beginning to think of bad scenarios, so bad that he has to shake his head off for it to actually go away. When he comes close to their bedroom, however, he hears someone keening and the voice is very much like Kenma's. He grows worried that someone might have gotten inside the house and is harassing his beloved. Once he opens the door, though, all thoughts leave him seeing his fiancé in the middle of the bed with his ass up in the air, fingering himself while stroking his cock.

Kuroo's mouth goes dry and even though his mouth waters at the sight, it isn't enough to replenish his throat. He feels his dick twitch, coming to life at the image he is seeing, at the sounds he is hearing. The desire he had to quell for quite some time due to his busy schedule erupting in flames, licking at his limp cock and every pleasure nerve in his body. After inhaling a deep breath, the elder wears a different persona, something a little deeper from who he usually is and once he's already by the bed Kenma has already noticed his presence, hands stopping when he notices the fire in Kuroo's eyes.

"You've been a bad bad boy, Kenma." The taller male looks down at the younger, his ass still on display, body completely bare and shining with a sheen of sweat as the red orange light from the setting sun colours him.

"D-Daddy." The smaller male stutters, trying to right himself on the bed to kneel in front of his fiancé.

"You know what bad boys get right?" When Kenma nods, Kuroo places his hand on the younger's chin and forces him to look up. There's momentary surprise in the blond's eyes but it quickly changes. They haven't been in their roles for a while but he takes it on quite easily.

"Y-yes, Daddy." The smaller one doesn't lose eye contact when he answers and Kuroo smirks, knowing this is something that the younger must have been anticipating too and the fact that he doesn't get to prepare himself for it makes it even more exciting.

"Stay here." Kuroo lets go of the younger's chin and starts to pad towards their walk-in closet. "Daddy will get something." 

"Okay, Daddy." Kenma patiently waits, body tingling as he feels the thrum of excitement rushing through his veins. He knows a punishment is coming. He is also aware that it'll be a bit painful but he knows that Kuroo will take care of him afterwards. Plus, he deserves a little bit of punishment.

When Kuroo returns, he's only bringing a cock ring with him and as much as it should feel wrong, Kenma is a little upset. He would have expected whips and maybe a few binding toys that'll limit his movement. But he's in no position to request what punishment he'll get, he's just there to receive. So when Kuroo calls him to where the elder has seated on their bed, facing the window where their light curtains are drawn shut, he crawls from where he is on the other end.

"Kneel on the ground and put your front over my lap."

Kenma doesn't say anything just obediently following what his fiancé tells him to do, heart pounding at the thought of receiving what he deserves for his mistake. He feels Kuroo's big, warm hands on his ass, palms cupping his backside to knead them and squeeze them hard that he can sense the nails digging crescents onto his skin. He suppresses the moans because he wants to save his voice for when he gets what the other has in store for him. Then he feels one of his fiancé's hands move away. The next thing he feels is something cold kissing his length, Kuroo allowing the metal to slip through the younger's cock before securing it at the base. The cold makes the smaller male hiss but he doesn't let out too much noise before Kuroo can do what he pleases on his body.

"You know what you're getting this for, right baby boy?" Kuroo asks as he kneads the younger's rotund globes, eyes shining as he gets a handful in each palm, seeing the soft flesh squeeze itself in between his fingers.

"Yes, Daddy." The way Kenma says the title just gives so much satisfaction for Kuroo–especially after not hearing it for a long time–that he feels warmth spread across his body without even being able to do anything to his fiancé just yet. He decides to pick up the pace from there, knowing he himself won't be able to take it any longer either. Besides, he understand why Kenma did what he did. He's just human after all, a male one on top of that. The taller one releases the left cheek and raises his hand, palm almost burning with want for what he's about to do.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Kuroo's hand makes contact with Kenma's ass cheek, a loud slap resounding in the room as the younger's body jerks forward at the force. The elder's hand quickly massages the assaulted area, "Huh, baby boy?"

"I…" Kenma swallows, wanting for more of that calloused palm on his behind, "I touched myself without Daddy's permission."

Another slap and this time to the right cheek and Kenma cannot bite his tongue down anymore, letting out a little 'ah' when the hand makes contact with his ass, a little more power given to the slap this time.

"Were you that needy that you couldn't wait for Daddy anymore?" Kenma doesn't answer right away, so Kuroo stops the massaging halfway through and just spanks him one more time to loosen the younger's tongue.

It's embarrassing, Kenma knows but he's been with Kuroo for so long and has done even more shameful things with the elder. So he pushes all of that aside and answers, not wanting to anger his Daddy even more than he already is.

"I was so horny for Daddy," there are far more shameless words Kenma's said before but his admittance to being _horny_ for Kuroo will always top everything, hence the flushed state his whole body has decided to have, "I wasn't able to stop myself."

The smirk grown on Kuroo's lips as he continues to rain down spank after spank after spank on his fiancé's perky bottom, the pale porcelain skin now red with his palm prints all over it. What's more arousing than the view of the younger's abused ass, however, is the hardness that he can feel poking his thigh. The taller male can even feel something wet starting to form where the tip of his lover's cock is supposed to be, probably leaking of precum from all the arousal he is getting.

When Kuroo slaps the middle of Kenma's ass after spreading it apart, instead of giving a pained cry the younger cries out in pleasure as his hole gets slapped. The small amount of pressure on it enough to cause his arousal to skyrocket.

"Hmm, you liked that, huh?" The elder chuckles a little, "Punishments aren't meant to be fun, baby boy."

Even after saying so, however, Kuroo still continues to slap the middle of Kenma's ass, fingers grazing the pulsating muscle before sliding up to dig on the smaller man's ass cheeks.

"Such a masochist." Kuroo says, rubbing his thigh against the other's cock, snorting when he sees the smaller one shudder. "You're really a bad boy, Kenma."

The blond doesn't respond, already unable to think straight with all the blood leaving his brain to pool in his nether regions.

"Such a filthy, baby boy." Kuroo continues to move his thighs to slide the coarse fabric of his slacks against his fiancé's member, precum wetting and staining the black pants. "You're already like this when I haven't even touched you."

Kenma starts moaning as the elder returns to pelting slap after slap to his already sore behind. He is unable to control himself anymore, incapable of restricting the sounds coming out of his mouth in reaction to the otherwise painful pleasure he is receiving.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" The younger gives out a garbled reply for Kuroo's question but the taller male lets it pass, hands already stinging from the many contacts he's had with the other's ass.

"Show me," Kuroo's deep voice urges Kenma, "Show me how much you wanted, Daddy." The younger arches his back, knees already in pain from being in the same position and sliding back and forth on the wooden flooring. "Cum and show me how filthy Daddy's baby boy is."

Kenma's body shudders and he feels pain, he uses his hands to help himself up as his body stiffens. Then he remembers the cold metal tightly wrapped around the base of his cock, inhibiting his fluids to escape his balls to be released. Even with his liquids unable to come shooting out of his erection, however, the pain that shoots through his body is pleasurable on a level that he lets out a long drawn out moan as he pushes his hips against Kuroo's. He falls forward onto his fiancé's lap not a second after and the same warm hands that were abusing his ass a while ago are now kneading his rotund globes lovingly.

"Hmmm was that painful baby boy?" Kuroo asks thoughtfully, never able to completely detach himself from his caring nature even in bed. "Did Daddy overdo it?"

Kenma shakes his head and looks to the side where Kuroo can see his face clearly, a large hand coming down to tuck his hair immediately.

"No," a smile stretches on Kenma's lips, no hidden meaning compared to Kuroo's, "Daddy made me feel really good." 

The elder lets out a breath, a long one as if he's been holding it in the whole time. They just look at each other like that as Kenma recovers, still draped over his fiance's lap. It's Kuroo who breaks the silence and when he moves the smaller man feels the hardness poking his ribs.

"You had a dry orgasm." Kuroo says matter-of-factly and the younger hums. "That means you can give me more, yeah?" Kenma just blinks.

"Now," the smile on Kuroo's face should be a warning–a danger sign–but it does nothing but draw Kenma in even more as it stretches the corner of the elder's lips into a smirk, "let's have some fun."


	16. reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo thinks they both deserve a little reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of yesterday's update! Sorry it's not detailed enough. I was too distracted today to focus on writing this ;~; Hope you still like it though!^~^

"Did you like that baby boy?" Kenma nods, lips attaching to Kuroo's again, the slap to his ass prompts him to pull away so he can answer properly.

"Yes, Daddy." The younger bites his bottom lip, eyes looking at his fiancé's swollen lips, waning to kiss it again.

"But you haven't really cum yet, right?" Kuroo teases the blond, coming close but not letting their lips meet. "So let's have a little more fun, huh?" The elder rubs the tip of his nose to the other's cheek and the side of his nose, saying his next line with the plump pair stuck to the smaller one's cheekbone. "Since we already have your punishment out of the way and you've been following Daddy well, let's get you a reward next."

Kenma's eyes light up even though his facial expression barely changes. Years of being with him, however, has taught Kuroo the meaning of the little changes in his expression and how to detect them. So he cuts to the chase and moves his lips to breathe out hot air into the younger's ear, making him squirm on his lap.

"What does my baby boy want next, hmm?"

There's only a moment of silence where Kuroo knows the blond is biting the corner of his lips before deciding to answer, "Daddy's cock."

"Good choice!" The dark-haired male exclaims, almost startling the man on his lap. "How about you suck my cock," Kuroo licks up the younger's jaw then he sucks the other's earlobe before whispering, "while I finger you?"

"Daddy I already…" Kuroo already knows that Kenma wants him–needs him–so badly but he just wants to make sure that the younger is stretched well for him. The smaller one's fingers are thinner than the elder's too which means three of his might not be enough to open him.

"But Daddy wants to play with your ass." Kuroo's hands–which have been on the younger's ass ever since he was pulled up to straddle his fiancé's lap–spread and squeeze Kenma's ass cheeks, effectively stimulating the needy hole. 

"You'll let Daddy have fun, right?" The elder moves down to mouth at the smaller one's neck, reveling in the shudders his small actions cause the younger. Wanting to tease the other more, Kuroo bites down on Kenma's chin and whispers against the younger's lips, eyes piercing the golden ones before him, "You know you want Daddy's fingers inside you too."

After a few more kisses, Kenma removes himself from his fiancé's lap to kneel in front of Kuroo, the elder's fly already unzipped and cock already out for the smaller one to take. The younger laps at the tip of the taller male's manhood before moving his tongue down to cover the shaft with his saliva. His hands wrap around the elder's girth while he sucks on Kuroo's balls, tongue following the shape of the testicles before putting each heavy sac into his mouth, suckling on it while he pumps his fiancé's member.

Then Kuroo's hand is on the back of Kenma's head, guiding the younger's mouth to where his dick is twitching. The smaller male opens his mouth, sucking on the crown with lewd noises before he's being pulled off of the erection.

"Stick your tongue out, baby." Kuroo instructs and Kenma's reaction is immediate, glazed eyes meeting his fiancé's as he opens his mouth and pushes his tongue out. The elder takes hold of his cock, feeling arousal rise inside him just with the look that the other is giving him. His free hand holds onto the smaller male's chin and keeps it there as he slaps his dick onto the younger's tongue, feeling the cold saliva pooling in the middle of the exposed appendage. After having a little fun, he slides his length into Kenma's mouth, surprising the younger.

There are tears forming on the corner of the blond's eyes as the rest of Kuroo's manhood disappears into his mouth. He gags when the tip of the elder's cock reaches the back of his throat and the taller male only withdraws for a second before Kenma is leaning his head forward to take the length back into his mouth.

"Eager," Kuroo comments, smirk blooming on his lips while he pats down his fiancé's head before he lets go of his cock for the other to take over, "I like it."

The elder revels in the feel of the wet warmth surrounding his cock, hand massaging his lover's shoulder as he leans back to enjoy the sexual act. Groans start leaving his mouth when Kenma hums around his member, moaning when it reaches the back of his throat and when he feels Kuroo bucking his hips up. At some point, the taller male leans down, his hands roaming around the younger's back before reaching further down to cup Kenma's ass again. He kneads them with his hands, feeling the heat from it and smiling a little when he sees the palm prints he left behind earlier. The moans that vibrate from his cock and travel up his spine become louder and make him shiver involuntarily. He leans back and reaches for the bottle of lube they keep in their nightstand pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers and some more directly to the younger's ass. 

Kenma lets go of Kuroo's cock for a moment, hissing at the touch of the cold liquid to his heated flesh. He's also afraid that he will bite down hard when his fiancé finally inserts a finger inside him. So he licks all over the shaft, breathes hot puffs of air to the tip, laps at the precum dribbling from the slit and doing everything he can while he waits for the elder to slide a finger in. When he feels the fingers tease his rim, he uncontrollably shudders, anticipating what's to come next.

"Since you played with your ass," Kuroo whispers against the skin of his lower back, tongue darting out to lick the two dimples on his sacral area, "two should be good right?"

Kenma has half the mind to reply audibly, his response a stuttered, "Yes Daddy, more of your fingers please."

Kuroo lets two of his digits penetrate his fiancé's ass, relishing in the way Kenma stiffens then sighs when the muscles wrap around the digits and adjusts around them. The elder uses his free hand to push the smaller one's head back down.

"Keep sucking, baby," he thrusts his hips up to shove his dick inside Kenma's mouth, "or else you won't get Daddy's cock inside you."

There's a mess of garbled words coming from the younger's stuffed mouth but Kuroo doesn't even bother deciphering it as he works Kenma open, scissoring the tight muscles to see that the other has done a good job earlier while fingering himself.

"I think you're ready for a third." Kuroo informs the smaller male, whose mouth is still full with his cock, saliva dripping down his chin. It should look filthy but the sight always fuels the elder, seeing his always composed fiancé in a mess because of him, his composed demeanour stripped off of him by the very hands that hold him gently. The fire in the taller one's eyes grow more fiery when Kenma lets go of his cock with a lewd pop just to moan, the length creating an impression on his cheek as Kuroo adds the third digit.

"You're just sucking my fingers in," the elder whispers as he rams his digits into Kenma, scraping the warm walls and imagining just how good they will feel around his cock.

"You're hole's so slutty for me, huh?" Kuroo reaches down to cup his fiance's face, his dick poking on the younger's right cheek. He swallows at the sight, wanting to hurry it along so he can be inside Kenma already.

"Daddy," Kuroo meets the smaller one's gaze, glazed and keeping him in place, "that's enough. Please fuck me already." Kenma takes the taller male's cock into both hands, the tip of his tongue following the frenulum to tease the elder.

"Fuck!" The dark-haired male removes his fingers from inside the younger hastily and pulls the smaller man up, hauling him with one arm before placing him on the bed. Kuroo's lips attach themselves to every inch of Kenma's torso while his hands caress the younger's arms and thighs, sometimes stroking the other's cock and inserting his fingers again. It's when he has the blond's nipple in between his teeth that Kenma cries out.

"Kuroo please!" Once Kenma is out of character, dropping the words they use in bed, the elder knows that he really badly needs him already. So he spreads the younger's legs, mesmerized by the flush his body has taken, still embarrassed even after countless of times being spread open on the bed for Kuroo to take. 

The elder pours copious amounts of the lubricant onto his cock, careful not to grip too tightly and stroke too much or else he'll cum. He looks down at the pink puckered hole once he's deemed himself ready, licking his lips in hunger as he aligns his cock with it. Slowly but surely he slides into Kenma, watching the erotic expressions of mixed pain and pleasure ripple through his facial features as Kuroo gradually sinks inside him. The way his mouth opens and expels sensual sounds stirs the elder's gut and makes his control falter. Thankfully, he bottoms out fast enough, having been able to stretch his fiancé well enough to fit him just right. It's still tight, however, the younger's insides clamping down on him when he finally settles. Kenma's hands are immediately on his back, cupping his shoulder blades, nails already digging at the skin.

"Baby boy is turning into my Kitten in bed." Kuroo licks at Kenma's lips and the younger quickly opens his mouth and sucks on the taller male's tongue. Once the smaller one is preoccupied and his muscles have adjusted around the elder, that's when Kuroo moves. The younger gasps when he pulls out and its the taller's turn to suck on his tongue, swallowing the moans that follow when he's finally gotten used to the way the heated flesh is rubbing against his insides.

"Daddy! Daddy! Fuck!" Kenma is screaming, uncaring for who might hear him, mind in cloud nine as the elder starts pounding into him. Kuroo places a hand on his hip to keep him from moving, leisurely ramming his cock deep into Kenma, the sounds coming from his mouth is music to his ears, "Ah! Ah! Ah! More! More! Ah!"

The sounds bounce off on their bedroom walls and return to them, intensifying effect of the act. Kuroo then takes both of Kenma's legs and throws them over his shoulders before placing his hands beside the younger's head. The position change only makes them slow down for a short period before the bed is creaking again, headboard harshly meeting the wall as Kuroo pushes Kenma into the mattress. He angles his thrusts, experimenting with the depth and power as he pistons in and out of his fiancé.

"Daddy!" Kuroo has to rein in all restraints whenever the younger calls out for him. Kenma's face is a beautiful mix of emotions, sweaty and flushed when he screams. The way his body arches away from the mattress and how his insides suddenly clench around the elder means the taller male has found his prostate.

"My cock!" Kenma suddenly chokes out. 

The elder realizes then that the cock ring he has placed around the other's cock earlier is still there and if his lover is already begging for it to be removed it must mean that he's close. He has been rubbing against the smaller male's sensitive area for a while now. Kuroo doesn't think he's going to last much longer anyway, everything that has accumulated over the past few weeks are now about to break loose. So he reaches down, trying not to change his rhythm while he removes the ring and lets it fall on the mattress. He doesn't return his hand down to stroke the younger to obtain his orgasm. All Kuroo does is lean a bit more forward, pressing even heavier on the spot that makes Kenma incoherent, screaming both the taller male's name and Daddy, sometimes a mixture of the two words.

"D–" The word gets cut off on its way out of Kenma's mouth as the elder drills him into the mattress, leaving an impression onto it while he soaks the sheets with his perspiration.

"It's okay baby boy," Kuroo pants, breath hot as it fans across Kenma's face, "Cum for Daddy now." The dark-haired male is barely able to string his words together, sentences broken by his groans and grunts as his fiancé's insides frantically clench and release his length.

"Da–Daddy! Fuck!" Kenma's breathing is laboured, his chest rising and falling in a rapid manner as his hips try to move and meet the harsh thrusts of his lover. "Fu–! Nggghhhh…Ku…Ro…" But the words slowly die in his throat as he teeters to the edge, nails scratching the elder's back as if he will lose Kuroo if his fingers slip and slide down his fiancé's slippery back. His whole body sings in glee when he feels the liquid rising to his shaft being released to his stomach. He screams in pleasure, "Kuro!"

Kenma's whole body trembles at the first wave of pleasure, along with it he clenches around Kuroo and the tightness that he has to battle against to continue pumping his cock in and out is enough to squeeze out the elder's semen as well. The taller male quickly catches up to the younger, painting his fiancé's insides white with a grunt of the smaller one's name passing through his lips followed by a cascade of praises that turn into garbled words then pants. The hands on his back loosen and move down to his arms and his body gives out as his pace slows down, his hips moving just enough to ride out their orgasm. When he comes to a halt, he tries his best to support himself as he reaches down for Kenma's cock, stroking the length to ensure that his fiancé has emptied himself. They share kisses and whisper a few sweet nothings before Kuroo pulls out limp. He teases the younger when he heard Kenma whine.

Kuroo lies down beside the other, pulling his lover close to him to drift off to sleep. A small voice calls out to him before he can completely set up his hammock up in heaven, however.

"Kuroo, we're not sleeping like this." The elder can already see the look of disgust on Kenma's face while he's staring at the mess on his stomach. "And I'm hungry."

The taller male laughs when he hears the blond's stomach start growling as if in proof of his owner's words. Even though he is exhausted, Kuroo stands up and carries Kenma bridal style to the bathroom even after the younger's many protests.


	17. big cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big cat has a big appetite.

"Kuro," Kenma calls out as he threads his fingers through the silky black hair of the hybrid kneeling in front of him, "That's enough." His voice is breathy as he tries to push away the other's head away from his crotch, the air in his lungs low as pleasure fills every inch of his body.

"Mmm," Kuroo hums around the base of the human's cock, his gag reflex almost gone now because of the many times he's gone down on his boyfriend. When he releases the blond's length, he shows the other a pleading look, "But I'm still hungry Kenma."

Kuroo proceeds to lick the shaft, nosing on Kenma's balls before sucking them into his mouth one by one, the slurping noises he's creating surely makes the blond squirm where he's seated on the couch. The younger curses the fact that the panther hybrid knows how to pleasure him so well, maybe it's because they've been together ever since Kenma was seven that Kuroo can read him with just one look, can satisfy him with just one kiss.

"Why don't you turn around and let me eat your ass this time?"

"Kuro!" Kenma weakly slaps the hybrids shoulder as the other snickers and watches the blush on his cheeks become darker.

"Come on, you promised to feed me."

"Food." Kenma clarifies even though he knows it's too late in the game now. "I promised to cook food for you."

"But you're better than food," "You're definitely more delicious than anything."

Kenma doesn't even remember how they became like this, how their relationship progressed to come to this with Kuroo devouring him every possible minute of their waking lives.

Kenma had always wanted a cat so when he was seven his mother decided to bring him to a shelter to adopt one. The place had both full cats and hybrids. And in a lone corner with a torn shirt and well worn ball of yarn sits Kuroo, black fur covering his ears and his long tail that's wrapped around himself probably in fright. When the young Kenma walked towards him, Kuroo flinched but didn't shy away when the human tried to touch his ears. A purr left the hybrids lips, however, and the sound created a sense of warmth that had ever since settled in Kenma's heart. Without thinking twice, the seven year old stood up and told his mother he wanted the black catboy named Kuroo.

When they were on their way home, Kenma learned from Kuroo himself that he was a year older than the human and he's actually taller than the boy who adopted him but with his slouch he looked the same height as Kenma's. As they grew older, they found out that the _catboy_ the Kozume family adopted was no regular cat because he is actually a black panther hybrid.

Their relationship started to bud and whenever Kuroo had the urge, he would always come to Kenma for help. It came to a drastic turn when the younger decided to move out to live in a place closer to his work. Kuroo was against it at first, sulking in his room and not even bothering to open it when the blond came to bring him food. All it ended, however, when the smaller of the two asked him to come with him. He had said he wanted to surprise Kuroo when the elder would help Kenma to bring his belongings tp the apartment, not knowing that knowledge of his move would devastate the taller male.

All is well after that with the two living together and being domestic. Their house is always lively because of Kuroo, the panther always excited when the Kozumes come to visit them or vice versa. He admits that even though Kenma is his home, the elderly couple will always hold a special place in his heart as the people who opened up their home for him, a stray who had no background.

Kenma's little trip down memory lane is suddenly cut off when his boyfriend flips him, making him kneel on the couch with his butt facing Kuroo. 

"Come on, baby," Kuroo urges the younger as he spreads Kenma's ass cheeks, "No need to be shy now."

The smaller male's eyes widen when he feels the other slam his face in between his ass, the tip of the elder's nose grazing the neglected skin while his tongue darts out to tease Kenma's hole. Kuroo flattens his tongue over the younger's entrance, covering the whole rim and soaking it in his saliva before swiping it up, letting the tip of it linger and hook on the rim when the hole opens up a little bit. The blond tries to reach his hand back to where the elder's hair is standing in spikes, moaning when he feels the wet appendage being pressed against his hole once more. Kuroo groans when the younger treads his fingers into his crazy hair, liking the way Kenma pulls at them when he finally breaches the entrance and probes his tongue inside the other, sighing when the warm walls wrap around him.

Kenma feels something soft running up and down the back of his hand, the one currently holding his boyfriend's head. It's Kuroo's tail. The furry appendage then wraps around his wrist and coaxes him to push down on the elder's head. Kenma moans louder when the taller one inserts more of his tongue inside the younger, one of his fingers on the side to tease the other on the outside too.

 _"Kuro…mmmnnnn…"_ The smaller male slumps forward when the elder moves his tongue inside, curling when he pulls out.

Kuroo slides his tongue out completely and bites down on the younger's ass cheek, while his hand lightly slaps the other cheek. Kenma can feel the sharp teeth that slowly sinks down to tease the supple skin, nipping the side of his thighs after before going back to the swell of his ass. The elder's tongue swirls around the peak of the younger's butt cheek, tasting the salty sweat there before whispering against it, "Hmmm delicious as always."

"Kuro please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"Please," Kenma swallows, already seeing the way the corner of Kuroo's lips will curl after hearing him beg, "hurry."

When the younger feels a finger penetrating him to prepare him, he looks behind him and catches Kuroo's attention, the tail wrapped around his wrist now loose.

"This is the third time today," Kenma says plainly, pushing his ass out more as if to give the elder a hint, "I'm sure you don't need to do that anymore."

Kuroo stops for a second, looks at the smaller male with a bit of hesitance in his eyes. When the taller one sees seriousness in them, his smile returns, teasing, "If you say so, sweetheart."

The elder stands up afterwards, eyes never leaving Kenma's even as he lines his cock to where the smaller male is waiting for him to enter. However, he doesn't penetrate right away. Kuroo inserts just the tip of his cock and then he pulls out, driving the younger mad when he keeps it up while caressing the blond's back up and down.

 _"Kuro."_ Kenma doesn't even need to say a plea along with it, the neediness in his voice is enough for the other to know what the smaller one wants from him.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kuroo chuckles, leaning down to capture the younger's lips in a kiss, canines nipping at the blond's jaw as he slides the rest of his cock in.

_"Aaaaaahhh Kuro…"_

"Uhhh, baby." Kuroo groans, half wondering how the smaller one's hole is still so tight around him when–like Kenma said–it is already their third time to have sex that day. 

"Still," the elder presses a kiss on the other's forehead as he pushes through, "so," he moves his lips down to Kenma's cheek, "tight."

Once Kuroo is already buried to the hilt, he sucks on the younger's bottom lip while he allows him to adjust, not wanting to hurt his beloved. When he hears the smaller one whispering against his lips, the hybrid decides it's time to start moving, his kisses swallow the silent plea afterwards before he gradually pulls out. He's only halfway through when he pushes in again, just as slowly as he slid out. The elder doesn't hasten his movements, sharing kisses with Kenma while he thrusts in and out of the younger.

Little by little, the smaller one relaxes, tightening around the elder just enough for his warm walls to create a delicious friction against Kuroo's shaft. His moans are swallowed by the hybrid's lips, some escaping and filling their living room along with the squeaking of the leather beneath them and the taller one's whispered words of adoration.

"Kenma, love," Kuroo licks the younger's moans out, "can I go faster?"

The elder pushes aside the other's sweat matted hair before kissing the tip of the smaller one's nose.

"Yes, please." Kenma bites down the taller's lip. "Go harder and deeper too while you're at it."

"You're testing me, love." Kuroo says in reply but he still follows the blond's request, wanting nothing but to please his boyfriend and be the answer to his needs. The elder pushes Kenma down until the younger's head is already flat on the back of the couch before placing the smaller's right leg on the arm of the furniture. He places his left foot on the couch and raises the blond's ass a little bit higher before pushing down, the new angle allowing him to go deeper into Kenma.

The smaller one chokes when more of Kuroo's length gets shoved into him, brushing close to his prostate as the hybrid angles his thrusts. Kenma's nails dig the cheap leather, lines forming on the couch as his boyfriend thrusts hard into him, the couch even moving because of the force the hybrid is putting in each move.

"Ku–Kuro!" The younger screams, prompting Kuroo that he has found what he's looking for. He keeps his aim and grinds harder, rubbing the tip of his cock onto the spot as much as he can. The hybrid latches his mouth to Kenma's ear, licking and sucking on it, kissing the back of his ear and the skin below it as well while he whispers and mouths on the younger's sweaty skin.

"It's okay if you want to cum, baby." After saying this to the younger, Kuroo wraps his tail around Kenma's cock, keeping a hand on the smaller one's hip and on the couch to keep both of them steady.

"Ahhh! Kuro! Ahhh! Fuck!" Kenma grinds down on the elder's cock, mouth hanging agape to allow his pleasured noises to fill the air around them, the sound of skin slapping against skin in unison with his screams as the furry appendage that's coiled around his length strokes him closer to his orgasm.

A string of broken moans and a scream of Kuroo's name later, Kenma is painting the black fur wrapped around his manhood in white, his cum spurting to their couch as well as the elder pumps him faster. The deep voice whispering to his ear is gone as the hybrid places his chin on top of the smaller one's head. A growl reverberates against his back and because of the haze his climax is making him experience, he barely recognizes the elder saying his name before he feels warmth fill him within. The heat intensifies and he feels a sense of completeness when his boyfriend empties inside him, Kuroo's mouth pressing kisses to the back of his head while he rams his cock inside Kenma to milk himself dry.

If anyone asks Kuroo, it's the sensation when Kenma reaches his peak and clenches and relaxes around him that always has him spilling over the edge especially when he can feel the younger's fluids on his hands, his mouth or his tail. It is that feeling that always makes him seek the younger, to be completely wrapped around in everything that his boyfriend is, to devour and be devoured at the same time by the love they share. As Kuroo looks at the shuddering mess he has created of his beloved, he knows that no matter how many times he's had Kenma he will always be hungry for him.


	18. last full show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dark. There are only a few people watching and their focus is on the movie, not on them. It's dark. It's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing abo but since I started late I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it and be satisfied with the product so I left that and wrote this instead. So this might be messy and might not have anything new but oh well, enjoy!

Kenma is certain the moment Kuroo asked him to watch a movie that it is not a good idea, especially since he asked it out of the blue while they're on the bed in the elder's house. He should have followed his gut then maybe then he wouldn't have Kuroo's head on his lap with his dick out in the open for the elder to lick while Batman and Superman fight it out on the silver screen.

"Kuro," Kenma grits out as he threads his fingers through the elder's messy hair, tugging hard when the taller male swallows him whole. He has one hand covering his mouth, in case he's come to the point when he can't control the volume of his voice anymore. Then he feels something on his back. 

Kuroo's hand is sliding down his back, slipping through Kenma's hoodie and shirt before caressing up the younger's spine. The smaller male's hand grips on the other's hair tight, fingers clawing Kuroo's scalp in a painful way but the action backfires as the other groans and the sound vibrates through the blond's cock, travels up his spine and stirs his arousal. His cock is already curving up towards his stomach and even if he tries to complain to his boyfriend about it, he knows Kuroo will just tease him. Thankfully the taller male releases his length and straightens up.

When Kuroo sees that his hands are now both covering his mouth, the elder smirks at him, the look more menacing with only the dim light from the movie illuminating the taller male's face. Kenma gasps when the other wraps a large, warm hand around his cock. The hand on his back moves to his face, the arm it is connected to curls from behind so his fingers reach the blond's mouth.

"It's okay, baby," Kuroo whispers, kissing the back of the younger's hands soothingly.

"It's not okay," Kenma retorts, pulling his hands back up but the taller one is faster, having already slipped his fingers into the blond's mouth before the other can cover it.

"I promise you this will be more than okay." Kuroo murmurs, lips barely moving as he breathes the words to the apple of Kenma's cheeks, wrist moving in a leisurely manner as he waits for the younger to soak his fingers wet with saliva. Once he's satisfied and has deemed it enough of a lubricant, he removes his fingers and exchanges his mouth for it, letting his tongue delve deep into his boyfriend's mouth while he slips his fingers down to the younger's ass.

"Kuro, don't." Kenma warns, when he's able to talk around his boyfriend's lips. The elder doesn't let up though, his wrist flicking faster when the first finger breaches the smaller one's entrance.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Kuroo whispers as he watches the younger's eyes roll to the back of his skull. 

"Don't you think this is exciting?" The elder then removes his hand around Kenma's length to take one of the blond's hands and place it over his growing bulge. "Why don't you touch mine too so we're both feeling good, huh?"

"What if someone sees us?" Kenma barely articulates as the elder's finger starts moving below him, thrusting slowly in and out of him. To answer this, Kuroo takes the jacket he has placed on the back of his seat and uses it to cover both of their laps.

"Sssshhh," Kuroo shushes the younger when he can hear the other attempting to complain, "If you don't think it'll happen it won't. So just feel good, okay?"

 _This is such a waste of money. We could've done this at home._ Is what Kenma wants to say but his words get caught in his throat when the elder's hand returns to his cock, his own hand already feeling the heavy weight of his boyfriend's heated length. He starts stroking Kuroo's manhood, always compelled to make the other feel good not just to reciprocate the act being done to him but because he genuinely loves his boyfriend and no matter how weird and dangerous the situation he creates for them sometimes–like fucking in the rooftop or inside the equipment room while everybody else is in the club room changing–he can't deny the fact that it exhilarates him.

"I so want to fuck you right now." Kenma hears the elder whisper to his ear, the dick in his hand twitching as he pumps it in time with Kuroo's pace. He almost screams when the elder inserts a second digit inside him, as if to emphasize the words he just said. The younger tenses, his grip on the taller male's cock tightening as the other slowly inserts both fingers inside him, working against the resistance while stroking Kenma to divert his attention from the stretch to the heat of Kuroo's hand.

"Okay, kitten?" The taller male asks when moments have passed since his fingers have been sitting inside Kenma's ass. When the younger nods, he kisses the other's temple before pulling his fingers out again. He only starts scissoring when he's completely certain that it wouldn't be too painful for his boyfriend anymore. Gradually, the pain disappears, as evidenced by the small moans leaving Kenma's lips.

"Not too loud, baby," Kuroo reminds the other, tongue licking the shell of the blond's ear before sucking on the earlobe, "They might hear how good I'm making you feel or is that what you want to happen?" When Kenma shakes his head vigorously, the talker one chuckles, the sound interrupted by a groan when the younger retaliates by squeezing the base of Kuroo's cock. That doesn't stop the elder though, continuing his teasing by curling his fingers inside Kenma as he whispers, "Instead of the movie you want them to watch how I make you cum with just my hands?"

The younger wants to retort, to say something to reject his boyfriend's suggestive questions but he can't even begin to find the right words when he feels Kuroo's fingers hit his prostate, the pads of the elder's digits pressing hard when the taller one notices the look on his face.

"Ah, there it is." Kuroo says as if Kenma doesn't know it yet. The movement of his fingers from then on decrease, focusing more on massaging the other's sweet spot instead of moving in and out of him. The younger loses the ability to think as his knees become weak and his body melts in his boyfriend's hands. Even his strokes have become arrhythmic as he moves his hand up and down Kuroo's length, his earlier teasing of the elder's tip now abandoned to solely move his hand on the taller one's shaft because that is all he is capable now.

Kenma's orgasm hits him like a wave and if not for the hand over his mouth, the loud gasp he lets out could have taken the attention of the few moviegoers because the scene doesn't have any fights with loud bangs and clangs to cover his reaction. It doesn't help that his orgasm seems to be long, his cock continuously shooting his fluids onto his boyfriend's hand while Kuroo whispers dirty words into his ears and how he's behaving so well while being fingerfucked and stroked to completion. All he can retaliate with are his muffled moans and a few light headbutts. When he's empty of load, spent with his body leaning forward, panting as aftershocks of his climax shoot up his spine and makes him shudder, Kuroo leans and gently kisses his neck.

"Better finish what you started, baby." Along with his words, Kuroo wraps his _dirty_ hand around the smaller one that's still hanging loosely around his own cock. The slight squeeze wakes Kenma and the younger turns his head to capture the taller one's lips. It surprises Kuroo for a second but quickly falls into it, molding his lips against the other's, pursing when he feels himself reaching his peak and finally exploding in the blond's hand. They kiss through it, only separating for the elder to be able to chant Kenma's name when he loses his control and tips over the edge.

"Whew." Kuroo says, wiping the sweat on his forehead after checking their surroundings to see that nobody noticed what they just did. He looks towards an unamused Kenma who is still wiping his hoodie and hand clean. "No one saw us." The elder whispers the words with a hand cupping the side of his mouth and the smaller male just shakes his head and clicks his tongue.

"We're never doing this again." Kenma says, eyes dead serious as he looks at the taller male. Kuroo pouts just to give the other a reaction appropriate for the threat but he knows that those are just empty words. Maybe in the next few days they'll find themselves in a park with Kenma's back against the trunk of a tree while Kuroo fucks him.


	19. behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma always stay inside the elder's office to work really _hard._

"Kenma?" Kuroo calls out to his secretary when he arrives that morning. When the younger looks up to meet eyes with him, he continues, "Come to my office in ten minutes." Kenma swallows, seeing the hint of fire at the edges of the elder's eyes, then he nods.

When the smaller male enters, Kuroo instructs him to close the blinds and lock the door which the younger follows seamlessly before marching towards his boss. It's only eight thirty in the morning and only half of the people are in but soon the floor will be filled with other employees. This doesn't usually happen in the morning. Most of the time, it's when only the two of them are left in their floor that they start to become frisky. So it's a bit of a surprise when Kenma sees the elder pluck a small box from his laptop case before beckoning the other closer. Somehow, the secretary knows what's inside. While padding towards his boss, the smaller male sees Kuroo take the bottle of lube he always keeps in his bottom left drawer, the container running low on what they need. Kenma reckons that's already the third bottle for that month and that's when he realizes how much they do it–in the office, of all places.

All thoughts leave him, however, when Kuroo's deep voice reaches his ears again.

"Come." Kenma walks closer and stands in front of the elder, eyes closing and leaning into the other's touch when Kuroo places a warm hand on his cheek. "Can you bend over the desk so I can stretch you open?"

The younger looks outside. Even though he knows that the drawn blinds won't show them to the people outside, he's still afraid because this is the first time they'll do it in the morning and anyone might try to come in and find the situation weird.

"If you don't hurry, someone will come here to check on us."

"But Kuro…"

Behind closed doors is the only time Kenma allows himself to call the other by that nickname. Once they are in front of everybody else, he addresses the elder as 'Kuroo-san' just like the people who are of the same level as him in the company.

"Did you forget what day it is today, my Kenma?"

Of course not. How can the younger forget what day it is when he himself has drawn so many circles around the number on his calendar?

_Kuroo's birthday._

"I promise this will be quick." Kenma nods and undoes his pants before bending over as the taller male instructed him earlier. He feels his boss' lips on the swell of his ass, a cool tongue darting out to lick a stripe down the curve and then up. He hears the tell tale sign of a bottle cap flicking open then cold and wet fingers start probing on the rim of his opening, ass cheeks spread apart by Kuroo's hands and his. The slide in is easy for the first finger, the second proves to have a bit of a struggle but the entrance stretches eagerly and soon enough the third digit smoothly glides in with the first two.

All throughout the process of preparing him, Kuroo's mouth never left the supple skin of his behind, kissing, nipping and sucking on the flesh while his fingers open the younger up. 

The smaller male whines a little when the elder removes his fingers, the sound quickly exchanged for a gasp when he feels something colder and larger than his boss' fingers being inserted inside him.

"It's okay, baby," Kuroo whispers while he inserts the rest of the toy inside Kenma, "It's just a butt plug."

The younger swallows and lets out a sigh when he feels the toy sit inside him, it's tip brushing close to his prostate. He bites his bottom lip when he feels Kuroo push the toy a little before removing his mouth where it has latched on Kenma's left ass cheek. Then the taller male is turning him around and fixing his clothes.

"We're not doing it?" Kenma asks, voice low and quiet as if he never really wanted to say anything.

"Not yet, baby." Kuroo pulls him closer until he's standing between his boss' legs. The elder instantly wraps him in a hug and kisses his forehead. "When the day is over, I'll have you. Save the best for last, right?"

"But–" Whatever protest Kenma was planning to say, it all goes back down to his throat as the taller male kisses him deeply, making him dizzy and weak in the knees.

"Now go out there so we can start our day."

 

Kenma leans a little, lifting his ass a bit from his seat when he feels the butt plug nudge close to his prostate. By now the toys has been lodged up his ass for a good six hours already and he's sure he's squeaked, groaned and moaned a little too much and a little too loud at intervals. Whenever he does so, he would catch Kuroo's gaze on him from where he is seated, either right across the younger during a meeting or when they're back in the taller male's office to discuss a few things with other employees in the project that his boss is in charge of. He's pretty sure his face is flushed and his clothes are sticking to his skin because of the heat that has risen in his body as an effect of the toy. The younger just wishes that something larger will replace it soon already before his erection becomes too prominent and he's unable to keep it in anymore. He knows jacking off is not a good idea either because Kuroo will notice so all he can do is wait for everybody to leave so he can have his boss all to himself.

People have come and go to greet Kuroo for his birthday, some of them–mostly the female employees–even left gifts for him. But the taller male just gives them a glance before walking out to call Kenma into his office, never having fancied using the phone to talk to the younger. When he sees that the floor is almost deserted, he smiles. The last of the employees wave their goodbyes to him and Kenma, reminding him of the dinner he promised them at the end of the week before disappearing towards the elevators.

"Kenma?" Kuroo places a hand on his secretary's shoulder, adjusting his eyeglasses with the other before continuing, "Can you come in? I have a request we must discuss."

The younger stands up abruptly and follows the taller male into the room. Kuroo doesn't say much, he just loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt to reveal the strong chest and ripped abs hidden beneath it. Kenma gulps when the elder turns around and takes a seat, tapping his lap as if to tell the smaller one where to sit.

Kuroo takes Kenma's lips in between his when his secretary finally settles on his lap, squirming a little most probably because of the toy still sitting inside him. The elder smiles a little before releasing the other's lips, satisfied when he hears the other panting when he pulls away.

"Kenma?" The younger's golden eyes flick up to meet his, enchanting as it has always been. Kuroo kisses the younger again, swallowing the moans from the smaller man's mouth as he kneads the blond's perky bottom. "Can you ride me?"

It's always Kuroo who has control. They have never been in a position where Kenma dictates the pace so this is new. Despite the little uncertainty that he feels, the younger nods and the smile that the taller male gives him melts him to bits and pieces.

"I guess, you don't need this anymore, yeah?" Kuroo taps where he knows the handle of the toy is protruding from where it has been inserted and Kenma nods. He expertly removes the younger's pants, instructing him to remove them completely along with his shoes. 

At the same time, Kuroo unbuckles his belt and opens his fly, pushing his pants down just far enough to pull out his cock. The elder gets surprised when the smaller male suddenly kneels in front of him and licks the underside of his cock.

"You don't have to do that, Kenma." Even while saying so, he grabs the younger's shoulder and massages, his other hand falling to the back of the smaller one's head.

"But I want to, Kuro." Kenma replies as he mouths along the length of the elder's shaft, eyes glazed when he reaches the tip and swallows it. The taller male cannot do anything but succumb to the younger's ministrations, controlling himself from suddenly bucking up and fucking his secretary's mouth.

"That's enough now, baby," Kuroo calls out to the other, pulling him up once his cock has been released. He can taste himself in the other's tongue as they kiss, tugging the other to straddle his lap. Kenma places one hand on his shoulder and another on his desk. 

"I want to be inside you so bad." Kuroo groans when he feels the younger's hands stroking his slicked cock. He reaches behind the younger to remove the toy, kissing him when he puckers his lips to breathe out audibly. After placing the toy in the box, he retrieves the condom and a new bottle of lube and hands the rubber to Kenma. The elder watches as the smaller male rips the foil with his teeth, groaning as his eyes witness what may probably be the sexiest, non-sexual act he's ever seen the other do other than bend down to pick something up. He hisses when the smaller male rolls the condom down his length and rubs a liberal amount of lubricant on it. Then the younger is grabbing the tip, lifting his upper body to align his entrance with it before sinking down. Kuroo fights not to close his eyes even just for an instant, wanting to see everything, from the way Kenma's face contorts to how his manhood disappears inch by inch inside the blond.

Kenma's eyes roll to the back of his skull once he's fully seated on Kuroo's lap, the elder's cock lodged inside his ass. He allows himself time to adjust, reveling in the way the taller male's hands massage every part of his body, nimble fingers opening his shirt so that the other can place kisses and hickeys where others can't see. He starts moving after a while, deeming it safe for him to do so. He swivels his hips and moans long and high-pitched when he feels the Kuroo's cock rub against his prostate, the area still filling with blood as his arousal increases. A large hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking it, the feel of the warm, calloused palm urging him to move more. He changes his position so that he can lift himself up and down with more ease, placing his hands on his boss shoulders to support himself before going up only to slam back down and impale himself with the elder's cock. 

The secretary repeats the action over and over, until the creaking of the swivel chair becomes louder, informing him of how fast and hard he is moving. He realizes just then that he has his eyes closed and when he opens them, he sees Kuroo with his head thrown back and resting on the chair, lips pursed as he groans and pants under Kenma. The sight fuels the smaller male and soon he's moving in a corkscrew motion when he goes up and down, circling his hips as he moves. The action not only cause the taller male's breath to stutter but his as well, breath catching in his throat when he feels the elder's hand gripping his hips tightly before bucking up to meet him.

"Baby, I hope you don't mind," Kuroo whispers, voice gravelly, "but you're driving me insane here."

Kenma doesn't mind. The elder changes his angles every now and then while the blond changes his movements too, moving in a wave like motion when he gets too tired before lifting himself again to pump Kuroo's cock with his ass. Somehow at some point, the elder's finger's reach his entrance and two of them, one from each hand–he can only deduce them to be his boss' pointer fingers–slips into his hole when he goes down.

"Thought you'd like a little more," Kuroo groans, eyes closing slightly when he feels the other clench around the base of his cock, "stretch."

Kenma is unable to form words, brain too fuzzy for him to register pain, body completely a slave to his pleasure. The added stretch does nothing but push him closer to the edge, especially when Kuroo finally hits his prostate dead-on. He tries not to scream because someone might still hear them but it is such a hard task when the elder is grinding directly onto his sweet spot. Drool dribbles down his chin as his mouth hangs agape, sounds of pleasure rising up in the air as he feels his ass being rammed into by the taller one's cock. He doesn't remember when he stops moving, all he remembers is a jolt of electricity running up his spine and something uncoiling in his gut then he's screaming Kuroo's name.

Kuroo doesn't even bother covering Kenma's mouth as he watches the other spurt cum onto his stomach just with his ass being stimulated. It's too hot for him to watch without giving a positive reaction so he openly tells the other how fucking erotic he looks and how he wants to fuck him so bad.

"Do so." Is what Kenma says, words garbled when he replies and that's the last straw for Kuroo. He lifts the younger off his lap and places his back on his desk, uncaring of what will become of the documents scattered on his table. The elder removes the fingers he's inserted into the other so he can hold the younger down by the hips, using his other hand to support himself on the desk before slamming into Kenma. After a few hard thrusts, the table threatening to topple over because of how strong his movements are, he feels his arousal building up and about ready to burst. He feels Kenma clench hard around him and then he is cumming, white, hot fluid filling the condom around him as he uses the smaller one's entrance to empty himself. His rhythm becomes erratic as he groans and grunts, Kenma's name leaving his lips from time to time. He rides out their orgasm, reaching down to help Kenma empty as well while he does so, feeling his own cum drench him with every thrust.

Kuroo slows down and comes to a halt when he's certain that he can squeeze nothing out of himself anymore. Panting, the elder falls down and almost crushes Kenma with his weight. They share kisses while they try to catch their breath and come down from their high, breaths mingling as they do nothing but stare into each other's eyes.

"Kenma, I have another request for tonight." The younger tilts his head to the side, eyes curious, "Have dinner with me."

"Is this…" Kenma trails off, unsure where the other is going with this request.

"It's a date if you want it to be." Kuroo smiles, giving him a chaste kiss before looking at him with expectant eyes. The younger's answer instantly lights up the taller male's face, drawing Kenma close to him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay."


	20. slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kenma feels a strong urge to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit special and probably rare just because it's the 20th chapter :p

When Kenma looks up from where he's been hunched in front of his computer, his eyes land on the big wall clock that Kuroo purposefully placed there to remind him of the time. It's 2:54AM and although it's a weekend his boyfriend has been trying to make him sleep before midnight, something about it being good for his skin and how he will feel less tired when he wakes up. The elder only allows him to stay up late–like tonight–if it's something that he has to work on urgently. There seems to have been a glitch in the game they've recently created and are now in the final stages of its tests before being sold to the public so Kenma had to work on it. Thankfully he didn't have to travel back to the office as it is something he can do at home.

Stretching his tense muscles, Kenma stands up and lets out a yawn after hearing a few bones pop. He turns off the lights after the computer has completely shut down before finally leaving the study. The blond is sure that his boyfriend is already ahead of him and enjoying in dreamland as Kuroo is always exhausted from practice. Most likely, when Kenma enters the room, the other will already be sprawled on the bed with the blankets kicked off while he snores. He's not disappointed when he sees something like that except Kuroo is on his stomach, his boxers halfway showing his ass.

Kenma stands by the threshold for a second, swallowing the lump on his throat before moving forward, the sight in front of him making his dick twitch so it was difficult for him to move right away. He lets his slippers fall on the ground before crawling on top of his boyfriend. The elder's face scrunches up a little so he has to stop, only continuing further up when he sees Kuroo's face relax again. He allows his finger to glide up from the taller male's lower back to his nape, kissing the point where his finger stops before following the trail it travelled up the sleeping male's spine with his lips.

The smaller male rarely gets to do this–to bathe Kuroo's body with this much love and appreciation–because it's always him who receives such treatment. His fingers touch areas he would rarely be able to while his lips latch on his broad expanse of his boyfriend's back, adoring the strong muscles that ripple beneath the sun-kissed skin. It's not surprising that he can feel his cock hardening within his sweatpants as he rubs his crotch against the elder's half-exposed ass, one of the few things he envies his boyfriend for. Unlike Kuroo, Kenma has dropped volleyball, playing with the taller male when his schedule allows but nothing more. He also doesn't bother going to the gym or do squats at home so it's not shocking that his lover has a rounder and perkier ass than him, what with all the exercise that Kuroo does for training. But never has his lover ever said anything about being dissatisfied about it, always complimenting how lovely and how tight he always seems to be around Kuroo. So it never really bothered him that much.

Without so much thought, Kenma loosens the string of his sweats and pulls it down along with his briefs, just enough to pull his cock out. He also tugs his boyfriend's boxers so that the ass he's been wanting to touch will be completely revealed. His mouth waters when he sees the rotund globes, placing his dick in between the rounded cheeks unconsciously afterwards. His lower half moves on its own, squeezing Kuroo's ass cheeks to create a tight space for his length to slide in between. He's woken by a particularly loud groan and a call of his name.

"Kenma?" Kuroo's voice when he just woke up is something that stirs arousal in the pit of the younger's stomach, the low register unknowingly causes waves of pleasure to travel up the smaller male's spine.

The blond leans down, darting his tongue out to lick a stripe up from Kuroo's left shoulder blade to the crook of his neck where Kenma leaves open-mouthed kisses before moving to his boyfriend's ear. He sucks the soft earlobe gently, preening when he hears a small moan escape the elder's lips, his name breathed out of those sinful lips. He licks the shell then he's digging his tongue into the cartilaginous organ, the slurping noises he creates makes the taller male squirm where he's pinned down by Kenma's weight. Finally, the blond stops, the struggling male below him does the same and then there's silence. The younger presses a kiss on Kuroo's temple before whispering into the other's ear, voice sultry and lower than usual:

"I want to fuck you."

Kuroo gulps audibly but nods all the same. He reaches for something from underneath the pillow and hands it to Kenma.

"We haven't done this in a while so you have to prepare me well." There's still remnants of sleep in the edges of his voice but his eyes are pretty much awake as they look into Kenma's. The younger nods and takes the bottle of lube, placing it on the bed beside them before leaning in to finally kiss Kuroo.

"Can you get rid of my boxers?" The elder requests, breath hot against the smaller one's lips. When Kenma nods and pulls away he lifts his hips off the mattress so it'll be easier for the other to remove the only piece of clothing he has.

With Kuroo completely naked and having given his consent, Kenma spreads his boyfriend's legs apart before diving down to place kisses on the perky bottom, squeezing them before giving them a slap. He massages them afterwards and licks on the area he hit to soothe it. Once satisfied with the hickeys he's left behind he moves his face lower until he is face to face with Kuroo's entrance, the wrinkled muscle tight and closed in on itself.

"Relax." Kenma whispers, hot breath stimulating the elder's rim. He starts by lapping at the skin surrounding it and even with Kuroo's protests, he doesn't stop, licking until his saliva has gathered on the other's rim. The younger licks up from where Kuroo's balls are up to the awaiting hole, feeling it pulsating under his tongue as he flattens it there to soak the opening before lapping at it, sucking on the wrinkled muscles every now and then.

"Kenma, that's enough." Kuroo bemoans, lower half twitching and aching to move against the sheets to get some friction on his cock. Kenma knows what he's feeling and whenever he is on the other end, the elder barely teases him when he's already like that. So he takes the bottle he has set aside a while ago and pours a liberal amount on his fingers before squeezing some directly onto Kuroo's asshole. He hears the taller male hiss and that makes him smile a bit before massaging his boyfriend's rim with his pointer finger, reveling in the little moans that the elder rewards him with for his actions. Kenma pushes his finger in when he feels the other relax, the small entrance expanding a little as if to invite him. The first is always painful, no matter how small the girth of the penetrating object is. So he takes his time, not rushing to enter the rest of the first digit in even if his cock is already leaking and pleading to enter his boyfriend's tight heat. He only adds a second when Kuroo instructs him to do so, scissoring the elder open to gradually open him up for something bigger and thicker than his fingers. The third finger slides in smoothly, surprisingly, making the taller male's breath hitch when Kenma brushes close to his prostate. Kuroo then urges the other to just take him already, believing that the younger has prepared him enough. Also, because he can't take it anymore. The smaller one doesn't take too long to heed the other's words, thrusting his fingers in and out just a few more times before pulling them out completely so he can reach for the condom that Kuroo is giving him.

Kenma sheaths his cock with the rubber before covering it with a good amount of lubricant, pumping it to full erection before lining it up with his boyfriend's entrance. He leans down and kisses Kuroo, whispering against the other's lips when he plans to penetrate him. He only pushes forward when the other gives his permission, hissing when he feels the tightness clamp around him.

"Fuck, Kuro." Kenma whispers into the elder's ear as his cock gradually slides into the other, disappearing and melting in the heat of the taller one's insides. Once he's buried to the hilt, he keeps still and exchanges a few kisses with Kuroo before moving his lips to other parts of his boyfriend's body that he can reach without moving so much. When he feels that his lover has adjusted around him, Kenma starts to move, pulling out slowly before pushing back in with the same speed. It takes a while for the painful grunts to turn into pleasured moans and only when it changes does the smaller male finally increase the pace. He can feel Kuroo moving his hips as well, most probably to drag his cock against the sheets to stimulate it as well. Kenma doesn't ask his boyfriend to halt, knowing that the elder is also seeking pleasure for and by himself.

They take it slow, no rush in their movements. The fastest that Kenma goes isn't anywhere near how the elder does it when he's the one giving it to the smaller male. Kuroo isn't complaining, however, the change of pace is something welcome for him especially when it's been a long time since he bottomed for his boyfriend. They share kisses in between, whispering words of adoration to each other, sometimes broken off by a few moans and groans whenever Kenma decides to ram his cock into Kuroo. 

At one point, the younger leans back, leaving his boyfriend a peck on the lips before settling on his hips. His rhythm doesn't change but he does alter the angles of his thrusts, knowing they've been fucking long enough to have already built up enough tension to release. Kenma leans a little forward, bracing his hands on the elder's hips and when he pierces through Kuroo's heat, he ends up pressing the tip of his cock against the other's prostate. The taller male lets out a surprised gasp, body arching off the mattress a little. Kuroo's hand goes down to his length, stroking it now because he knows the friction it has been feeling with the help of their sheets will not be enough anymore.

Kenma throws his head back, closes his eyes and keeps aiming for his boyfriend's spot, feeling the accumulation of blood bulging and hard against the head of his cock. He presses against it, massaging it with the tip before pulling out and slamming into it hard. His thrusts are deep and harsh but he keeps the pace he's built up on a while ago, moving his body in a wave like motion to rub against the warm walls when he releases himself from the cavity that has molded around him. Soon enough, the pumping of Kuroo's ass of his cock has drawn him close to the edge. His movements have started to become arrhythmic and from below he can hear his boyfriend warning him of his impending release. Kenma massages the elder's hips and urges him to cum, knowing the tightness around him will clench even harder when the other finally reaches his climax. And he wasn't wrong. Kuroo grunts his name, panting afterwards with his palm stroking his cock fast to release his load onto their sheets and his hand. The taller male's entrance clamps down on Kenma and it's enough to squeeze out the juices that have accumulated in his balls, shooting his fluids into the condom tightly wrapped around him. He can feel himself pour into the rubber, hot and wet, coating his dick like a second flesh as he keeps moving in and out of his boyfriend. The elder's name falls from his lips like a prayer from the moment he reaches his peak to the point where he has no more breath, plopping down on top of the other's sweaty back, not minding how the wet surface will soak his clean shirt.

Kenma stays on Kuroo's back, cheeks wet from the mix of his and his boyfriend's sweat, mouth pursed as he catches his breath. He caresses down the elder's arm until he can squeeze the other's hands, filling the spaces on the taller one's hand with his fingers. The younger closes his eyes and breathes in the heady aroma of sex that has filled their room. It makes his tongue loose, uttering three words after kissing Kuroo's shoulder.

"I love you."


	21. hands and feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a particular part of their partner's body that the other likes so much.

Kenma always makes sure that his eyes are always on the ball if he's not calculating their opponent's movements but there are times he gets distracted. It's no trouble if it's just in practice or a non-official match, the real problem lies when Kuroo stands beside him during games that are of life and death importance. It's not his boyfriend's presence that gets all of his focus, however. It's the elder's hands, big, warm and strong. 

The smaller boy noticed it when they first started being physical with each other. After being touched by those hands, all he could think of was those palms rubbing all over his body and the next day when he saw Kuroo, his eyes inadvertently fell onto the pair placed behind the taller one's head. Even in practice, he would see how the other would grip onto the ball and imagine those hands on his rear, squeezing and spreading them apart. It grew worse when Kuroo bought a pack of snacks placed in a cylindrical container and he had to insert his fingers into it to reach for the food. He could imagine those long and thick fingers around his cock as they grip onto the container firmly, move up and down sometimes for some reason. Unconsciously, a moan left Kenma's lips from all the images his brain had supplied him. The sound caught the taller boy's attention, drawing a smirk on his lips. When they reached home that day, Kuroo teased him for it and made sure his hands were all over Kenma, adoring the smaller body with every inch of his fingers while his lips whispered dirty words into the younger's ears.

Kuroo, on the other hand, is safe until they get home especially in the summer. If Kenma has a thing for the elder's hands, the taller male only needs to look down on the floor where the other's toes are flat on the ground to get a little bit turned on. He doesn't know why but even just a tiny view of the thin, pale toes always has him wanting to do bad things to his younger boyfriend. At first he thought it was just Kenma's butt that he liked when it came to something sexually attractive on the other, the firm round globes bouncing whenever the younger moved. But over time he realized, his eyes would always move down to where the smaller one's feet are, unknowingly arousing him further whenever they do the do. He had brushed it off as him wanting to love every part of Kenma's body but it had grown increasingly prominent over the times they spent together alone that he just couldn't deny it anymore.

 

Kenma comes into Kuroo's room after taking a shower, one of the elder's shirts his pajama for the night as he forgot to bring clothes to sleep in. What he did not forget though are his knee-high socks, his toes covered in the soft material as he pads into the taller male's room. Kuroo watches him as he places his dirty clothes inside his bag before taking his PSP to bring to bed where the elder is already waiting for him.

"You're wearing socks," Kuroo comments as the younger walks closer to him, preoccupied with the game that he has already started. The smaller just hums as he takes the space by the wall, slipping under the blanket before crawling from the bottom of the bed to plop face down onto the mattress.

The elder keeps quiet afterwards, mind in turmoil as to how he can remove those socks without being suspicious. Sure they look hot around the firm muscles of his boyfriend's legs but it would be nicer if he can see his toes. So he needs to devise a strategic plan to get rid of them. Kenma hasn't questioned the way he stares at the younger's feet or how he always reaches for them whenever he is close to put the smaller's toes in his mouth, sucking each of them as he chases his orgasm. He tries to focus on the novel he's reading instead, trying to channel the kind of control he has whenever they're on the court but it isn't helpful because he's aware of the younger's presence beside him and the possibility of seeing those adorable yet sensual feet of his.

"I can hear the gears in your brain working," Kenma finally speaks up, eyes still on the handheld device as his thumbs press on the buttons.

"That loud, huh?" Kuroo chuckles a little, placing a bookmark where he left off before setting the book on the nightstand. The younger hums again, noncommittally, focus on his game.

"Want to know what I'm thinking?" The elder's voice is low as he drapes an arm over Kenma's body before pulling him close by the waist.

"How you can remove my socks?" The smaller one's reply has Kuroo stopping from nuzzling the younger's neck. He's only realized he stopped breathing when he inhaled and filled his lungs once again when Kenma moved his head to meet eyes with him.

The taller boy realizes then just how observant Kenma is, finding it out and probably even accepting the elder's _weird_ liking for his feet way before Kuroo did. He wants to ask how the younger figured it out but that would all be useless anyway, knowing how he's sometimes unaware of the things he does himself and just how much he's already done that no words are even needed anymore.

Without exchanging anymore words, Kuroo reaches for the PSP and puts it on top of his book, Kenma doesn't seem to put up a fight aside from the little scrunch of his eyebrows which the elder quickly erases with his kisses.

Soon enough all clothes are shed and they are already naked save for the socks on Kenma's toes, the article still wrapped perfectly around the younger's legs. Kuroo furrows his eyebrows when the smaller male dodges his grabby hands and giggles. He can't believe the other is having fun over his misery but he reckons it might be revenge after all, he had teased the younger when he found out about how much the smaller one fantasizes about his hands. The taller male thinks he deserves it but this much should be enough and although Kenma looks good with nothing but the socks on, Kuroo knows he'd look better completely bare.

Once the soft material is thrown over the heap of clothes beside Kuroo's bed, the elder reaches for the other's feet and licks each toe, sucking them into his mouth afterwards, one by one. He moans onto the tiny appendages as his hands caress down the younger's legs and thighs, leaning forward while he licks down Kenma's sole before biting on his heel. The elder just keeps himself in place when he's able to reach and place his hands all over the other, hands caught by the blond's smaller one's, kissing them all over before licking them like lollipop. Kenma opens his mouth and licks each of Kuroo's fingers, eyes half-lidded when he makes contact with his boyfriend's. He licks diligently before inserting each finger, one then two at a time into his mouth, sucking them like how he would of the taller male's dick. The sensual sounds coming from his actions urge the taller one to do more, covering Kenma's feet in hickeys and making sure every inch is lathered with his saliva and adoration.

At one point, sucking on their favourite parts become insufficient and Kenma is the first to beg, "Kuro, inside, please."

With his fingers already soaked with the other's spittle, Kuroo doesn't hesitate to lower one to where the younger's entrance is, easily inserting two and scissoring them.

"You touched yourself in the shower. Unfair." Kuroo comments but the feeling doesn't linger when he feels Kenma's feet go down to his cock, surrounding him before stroking. The heated flesh sings in delight as the younger moves his feet up and down, making the most tight space he is capable of creating with the soles of his feet. The taller boy groans as he scissors the other open, the usually tight muscle compliant and relaxed around him. Resistance only occurs when he inserts the third digit, Kenma's three fingers never equal to his. The smaller body below him arches up a little off the mattress and then falls back down when his fingers are completely inside, digits probing and searching for the other's prostate.

Kenma lowers the hand that he is still licking and places it around his length, his smaller hands wrapping around the much larger one even though he knows Kuroo doesn't need help. It's more for him, to feel those hands moving around him after having been in every part of his body and in his mouth. The slickness he has created on the elder's fingers allows for he hand to move without faltering, the taller one's thumb even pressing at the slit before gathering Kenma's precum to slather all over the younger's length. His lips are pursed and he thinks only Kuroo's cock inside him can give him more pleasure than he's already receiving when the other's fingers suddenly nudge against his prostate. A jolt of electricity runs up his spine and he has to grip lightly around his boyfriend's hand when his body gets lifted off the mattress by the intense pleasure. Kuroo seems to have picked it up as his feet have also moved faster around his lover, sometimes moving up to stimulate the tip before engulfing the length once more. It's a miracle to him how he is still capable of moving them when his brain is already fuzzy, incapable of thinking. Then the fingers rubbing his prostate is removed and his feet are lifted off of Kuroo's cock.

"I'm coming in, baby, I can't hold it in anymore." The elder tells him, his feet dangling in the air before Kuroo smothers his face with them, one hand on his cock as he gradually enters the smaller male. Kenma keeps the hand around his length, not wanting to lose the warmth as the taller male does experimental thrusts to find his sweet spot again, all while biting and sucking on the soles of his feet. It's arousing to watch and he gets turned on even more when Kuroo leans down to insert his fingers inside Kenma's mouth, the moans he releases muffled due to the obstruction. He can't deny, however, that this is all making him more heated up, hips grinding down to meet Kuroo's once the elder has found the bundle of nerves that has the younger screaming into his hand.

It's both torture and pleasure how Kenma cannot scream to his heart's content what with the possibility of waking their neighbours and with Kuroo's fingers massaging his uvula. He can't seem to be bothered too much by it though, when his boyfriend heeds his request to go faster, harder and deeper, the tip of Kuroo's cock rubbing thoroughly against his prostate. He can feel more than hear his lover's pleasured noises as they vibrate against the bones of his toes, the grunt of his name the only warning he receives when the taller one reaches his peak. The elder's saliva coats each appendage while his cum paints Kenma's tight walls, having forgotten–in their haste and eagerness–to wear a condom. The younger follows shortly after, biting down lightly on the chubby part of Kuroo's hand when he orgasms violently, the hand around him and the cock slamming in and out of him moving in a fast pace. He coats their hands and his stomach with the white fluid, inserting Kuroo's fingers into his mouth once more while they ride their orgasm, breathing out his boyfriend's name as he convulses on the mattress.

"How long have you known?" Kuroo asks later on, their spent bodies squeezed together under the blanket as they have decided to just stay naked for he night.

"You were sucking on my toes when you thought I was asleep." Kenma answers, eyes fluttering shut as he snuggles further into his boyfriend's neck.

"Fuck." The elder curses under his breath.

"We already did," the smaller male grumbles against the skin of Kuroo's neck, "Now go to sleep."

"Fine," the taller male draws Kenma closer until there is no space left between them, "as long as you let me suck on your toes all the time."


	22. saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet smell in the air draws Kenma to stay in a place one would have never thought he'd be found in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I'm trying to fill in for the days I didn't get to update. Also this is short and has more background than smut ;-; Meh ;-;

"Kenma-san! Please! Please! Come with me!" Lev, the six foot too long vampire that Kenma had to take under his wing years ago, follows him around the huge mansion his family owns. The old house still standing despite it being older than Kenma. It has undergone many renovations and additions since then but the core of the house has never changed, only repaired from time to time. It has become a safe haven for lost vampires and those who have no home. 

They are out of the library and on their way to the older vampire's room when Kenma finally says something.

"Why not go with Yamamoto?" The elder inquires as he looks at a new game, something humans have been going crazy about recently and has Lev's interests piqued which in turn has the younger vampire forcing the new discovery to Kenma. "Isn't he the one who likes going to those places?"

"He said he had things to do." The younger in his big and long body stands in front of the smaller vampire, to block him from reaching his room without getting an answer.

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" Lev rubs the back of his head, looking down on the wooden floor as the blush creeps on his cheeks.

"Is it a human?" The younger stammers when he replies to Kenma's question, turning crimson when the smaller one deadpans, "You have a crush on him."

 

Kenma isn't exactly sure why he's playing wingman to Lev when he has no idea how to do so but here he is walking in the back alleys of Tokyo with nothing but his fangs. They take a few turns and finally reach a black door with no guards and no fancy signs above it. The elder wonders if this is an illegal establishment but even with Lev looking dumb with his long limbs he's smart and isn't one to fall all too easily. The music is loud even from the other side of the door and when the younger vampire finally opens it, the bass makes the elder's small body tremble where he is standing. It takes a strong yank on his elbow to make him move forward and the next thing he knows he's already sitting by the bar with an unknown glass of alcohol before him, Lev sitting beside him and conversing enthusiastically with one of the bartenders, a man far shorter than the younger vampire.

"You don't look like you're enjoying." A man shouts in front of him and before he can even look, his nose catches whiff of a scent so sweet his eyes widen, pupils dilating as his lungs are flooded with the smell.

When he looks up, he's welcomed by a smirk, the dim lighting of the bar illuminating his face, handsome and strong looking. Kenma is surprised when the man leans in, his messy hairstyle doesn't seem out of place rather it makes him look even better. The vampire has to swallow and avert his gaze before he even melts into the depth of those dark pools.

"Hmmm," the tall bartender hums as he leans in even more, almost invading Kenma's space with his body over the counter. In response the vampire turns his face to the side, hoping Lev can sense his need for help but the younger is too preoccupied getting the attention of the smaller barman.

"You're a vampire," the dark-haired male whispers low before leaning back to give Kenma his space. The words hang in the air and the smaller man wonders if he even heard it correctly, what the stranger says next proves that he did. "Don't worry. We get a lot of vampire customers here. It's not like you're here to hurt anyone, right?"

The bartender removes the drink slid in front of Kenma saying, "I don't think you'll need this nor do you need to stay longer." The vampire doesn't comment on it and waits for the man to continue if he has to, calming his nerves both from the earlier danger he thought was upon him and the effect of the sweet scent brought by the tall man.

"I'll be done in ten minutes but my friend there," the stranger pointed a thumb at the man Lev has been chatting with, "is here until late so if you're planning to stay for your friend, I suggest you don't."

And that's how he finds himself walking out of the shady club without letting Lev know. Even if he did say something, he's sure the younger will try to keep him there even if his whole attention is on the smaller barman, Yaku. The taller one who had Kenma's body singing in delight is apparently named Kuroo Tetsurou and he's bringing the vampire somewhere away from the establishment he works at because–in his words–the smaller male doesn't fit there.

"You look more like someone who'd be here," Kuroo opened his arms and gestured towards the neon lights. An arcade. "I would say a library," the taller one finally walks into the establishment, the bright colours playing on his sun-kissed skin, "but we all know those places are closed at this time."

They talked, played and got their rewards until they had to head home since Kuroo still had a part-time job in the morning. They don't part, however, without the taller male leaving his digits to Kenma telling the vampire he can call him any time.

When Kuroo has walked away and Kenma has already settled in the driver's seat, he realizes he misses the sweet scent of the taller male, sniffing only to smell the leather surrounding him. 

As the days pass, Kenma realizes that he longs for the human and soon finds this feeling bringing him to the club without Lev or Yamamoto beside him. Kuroo's smile widens when he sees him and that's how it all starts. From then on, the vampire would always come over whenever he misses the bartender, wanting to always be alone with the human so that when he sniffs the air around them it's nothing but sweet.

Kenma wonders then–without knowing he'd said it out loud–why Kuroo doesn't seem to be afraid of him.

"If you were as big as Lev maybe I'd be afraid of you," Kuroo answers while extinguishing his cigarette. When the smaller male narrows his eyes on him, the human chuckles and tucks the vampire's blond hair. 

"I just know that you won't hurt me." And that reason is enough for Kenma to see him over and over again without questioning why Kuroo hasn't called anyone on him or his vampire friends.

 

It takes two months and a day trip with Yaku, Lev and a few of the more friendly vampires residing in the Kozume house for Kuroo to finally step up.

They're in the middle of a meadow, the beautiful flowers surrounding them move with the breeze but all Kuroo can look at is Kenma. He had half-expected him to sparkle or say he's in pain because vampires are night creatures but even without the glitter, the smaller male still looks iridescent no matter where or how the human looks at him, his golden eyes wide and always curious.

"What is it?" Kenma asks, afraid he's finally done something to scare the other. What Kuroo replies stuns him in place, however, never having thought this day would come.

"I like you."

From then on they'd not only shared time but also kisses and hugs and eventually beds. Kuroo, most often than not, brings Kenma home with him after his shift at the club because the vampire is afraid of having the human at home where he might be vulnerable despite having the Kozume heir beside him.

It's one of those nights, after they've sated their need for each other that Kuroo breaks the silence, feeling Kenma's breath on his neck where his jugular vein should be.

"You always do that," the taller male says, not so much emotions put into them just mere curiosity, "sniffing me, especially after sex." He feels Kenma stiffen where he's curled up beside him. "Don't I stink?"

The vampire shakes his head, hair falling on his face which is then brushed away by his boyfriend's fingers before being tucked behind his ear. 

"Then what do I smell like?"

Kenma isn't sure if he's supposed to answer it. As if saying it out loud validates it and makes what hunger he has within him come to the surface with his admittance. But Kuroo is looking at him expectantly and the word just falls off his lips.

"Sweet."

The next question he receives makes him go rigid even though there is no hint of accusation in the other's tone, just the same curiosity.

"Do you want to drink my blood?"

Kenma hasn't fed from a live human being in a long time, having decided to just drink blood they've bought from the blood bank instead of having to find it himself. He knows he wants to, Kuroo's blood smells of something he's been wanting to have as if he is a newborn vampire once more, craving nothing but fresh, warm blood. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't thought about having the other's blood in his mouth or just imagining the way his teeth will sink and look in contrast to the tanned skin. He doesn't answer but he doesn't have to because his boyfriend decides for him.

"If you want, you can." Kenma feels Kuroo shrug as if giving his blood is no big deal. "If you like the smell so much then that must mean you'll like the taste too, right?"

The vampire wonders how it is possible that the taller male isn't even remotely afraid of the consequences of his suggestion, not even bothering to be suspicious of Kenma the possibility of the other staying with him because of his need for blood. Instead he offers himself to his boyfriend, like it is the most natural thing in the world. Before the vampire can even protest, however, he's already hearing snores coming from the man beside him probably exhausted from both work and the earlier exercise they had.

 

It's in the middle of sex when Kuroo brings it up again. Kenma is seated on his lap and adjusting to his cock buried inside the vampire, his arms wrapped around the slender figure covered in pale yet beautiful skin.

"Take my blood, baby," the taller male whispers into Kenma's ear after feeling the other inhale deeply, the tip of his nose dragging along the column of the human's neck. Kuroo feels the sharp fangs nibble at his collarbones and a thrill of excitement rushes through him. He knows he should be afraid and Kenma says the same thing but all he can think about is the pleasure they are immersed in and everything else is second to it. When the vampire leans back to capture the human's eyes, they are blown out, the gold of his irises so thin they're almost gone.

"Are you sure of what you're asking of me?" Kenma's eyes are–for the first time–scary but the thumping of Kuroo's heart is not out of fear but of exhilaration and when he nods he locks eyes with his boyfriend, determined. 

They do not talk afterwards, their body language more than enough to convey messages their minds cannot form, words their tongues are incapable of uttering. The undulation of Kenma's hips and the sharp thrusts Kuroo pushes up with to meet the younger, has them panting and gasping for air, the sounds of pleasure they produce bouncing off the walls and rising in volume as their movements bring them closer to their climax. 

It's when Kuroo hits the vampire's prostate with the tip of his cock does the smaller male slump forward, arms coming around the human to allow his fingers to claw at the taller one's broad back, fingers scraping at the beautifully tanned skin. Kenma tries his best not to lose his rhythm but his arousal gets the better of him and soon the up and down motion he has picked up has made him grow tired, preferring to move in the wave-like motion instead, sitting on Kuroo's lap once more.

Alerted by his lover's exhaustion, the taller male takes it upon himself to finish what they've started, palms grabbing a handful of Kenma's ass with his legs digging on the mattress to support him and give him enough leverage to force himself up and into his boyfriend. Kuroo is turned on even more when Kenma's broken moans and sobs play directly into his ear, the vampire begging for more and for him to go faster, harder and deeper. So he does, the best he can, extracting the lewdest of moans from the man wrapped around his body.

Soon even Kuroo is losing his strength and power but he charges through with what he has left, whispering to Kenma that he's close. When the vampire nods, he takes it as an answer and wraps his hand around his boyfriend's cock, the erect flesh rubbing between their stomachs the whole time.

Kuroo doesn't notice it when Kenma moved his head but he feels the sharp teeth nipping at his skin, still hesitant as they graze across the unblemished skin.

"It's okay, baby." The vampire hears Kuroo's reassurance, the arm around him squeezing him in a comforting hug, encouraging him. He listens and lets himself bask in the sweetness surrounding them, nose sticking to the human's pulse point before going lower, just above the prominent clavicles. Kenma sinks his teeth in, not too deep, just enough to draw blood but not drain. A burst sweetness unlike any other fills his mouth, the warm fluid coming from his beloved energizing him somehow and giving him enough power to move once more, in time with Kuroo. He doesn't realize how fast they are going as he laps at the wound where blood is oozing from, red and inviting. The next thing he feels is warmth from below as he releases into his boyfriend's hand and Kuroo fills him within. The vampire lets out a strangled cry, his lover's name falling from his lips with every ounce of adoration he can put in them. His body doesn't stop moving as he takes all the pleasure he can from every direction, tongue scooping in every drop of blood he's being given.

Kuroo didn't have an idea that it would feel this great. The adrenaline that pumped through his veins the moment Kenma's teeth bit into him is still flowing through his body as he pumps his cock with his boyfriend's hole, the tight entrance clenching and releasing his member as the vampire convulses in pleasure while he spills his juices onto their stomachs and the taller male's hand. Kuroo swears he entered heaven many times as he feels his blood escape from the wound only to be swiped and drunk by his boyfriend. Common sense says he should be disgusted and his reflexes should have him meters, maybe even planets, away from this man. But the pleasure he derives from being trusted this much has him staying, soaking in every ounce of love Kenma gives him as he licks the wound clean and close.

"Well, that was something," Kuroo breathes out, now lying back down on the bed, Kenma still licking him clean. "Sweet?" He inquires, curious if he is to the vampire's taste. The taller male holds his breath until the other looks up and smiles.

"Very."


	23. traffic jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rare for them to be stuck in traffic and they reckon their methods of chasing away the boredom should work all the same.

10:28PM

The numbers blink on the dashboard as a reminder of how much time has passed since they've been stuck in traffic. It's already been twenty minutes since they last moved and Kuroo is already bored out of his wits, chin on the steering wheel as he watches the same scene play in front of him.

"There's been an accident," Kenma informs him from where the younger is slouched on the passenger seat, knees drawn up while he taps away on his phone.

The taller male huffs, putting the car on drive as the vehicles before him move a little. "Probably going to take us a while to get home."

The younger hums in reply, leaving the website he's been scrolling through to open a gaming app.

Kuroo turns his head to where Kenma is, eyes falling on the expanse of unblemished skin spanning the other's legs. Unconsciously he reaches out and lets his fingers trace up from the hem of the smaller male's shorts to the younger's knees, squeezing Kenma's kneecap, fingers feeling the supple skin before caressing down to the blond's ankle where his boyfriend finally places a hand around his wrist. Surprisingly, Kenma slips the elder's hand under his flimsy tank top, pushing the big, warm hand up to his chest.

The taller male smiles to himself as the younger lets go of his hand, returning to his game as if there's no hand kneading his non-existent breasts. The smallest of moans escape the blond's lips when Kuroo starts rubbing his calloused fingers on Kenma's nipples, pinching and twisting them between his fingers then rubbing them again. He can see the way the other's legs parting, butt wiggling where he's seated and the elder knows just what his boyfriend wants. It's not unusual that Kenma would show his needy side–not say out loud that he's horny–and Kuroo finds that even more arousing than the other asking for it. While he's lowering his hand, the cars move again so he does the same for theirs, all while he's feeling up his boyfriend, teasing the skin that's slowly increasing in temperature despite the AC being turned on.

"Ah!" Kenma gasps, the sound followed by a moan, when Kuroo palms at his growing erection, hiding beneath his shorts. What the elder does next has the smaller male dropping his mobile device to his lap and clutching to the seat.

Kuroo lowers the hem of the younger's shorts until they're at his groin then he slips his fingers under it and into his boyfriend's briefs, the tips of his fingers tracing the hardening cock before pulling it out by the side, earning him another gasp from Kenma. 

The younger instinctively returns to a proper seating position, spreading his legs afterwards, body melting into the chair as Kuroo strokes his length. Looking towards his boyfriend, his eyes fall on the tent on the front of the elder's board shorts. His left hand reaches out and lands on it, pulling a groan from the taller man when he rubs it much like how the other did for him.

"I have this huge urge," Kuroo says against gritted teeth, pushing out the rest of his words in a hiss once Kenma has finally gotten a hold of his cock, "to fuck you right now."

"We're in the middle of traffic, Kuro." The younger answers, sentence broken in certain parts when the other squeezes at the base of his cock and tightens the grip around his member. Kuroo just groans, face showing how he's clearly unhappy with the smaller one's subtle rejection of the idea. "What if someone sees us?"

"That hasn't stopped us before." Kuroo answers quickly, groans becoming louder as the hand around him picks up pace. "We've fucked almost everywhere, what's the difference of doing it _inside_ our car?"

"We can't." Kenma moans out the words, head thrown back when Kuroo's unoccupied hand leaves the steering wheel to slip into the fabrics and tease his hole. "Not," the younger breathes out, the stimulation on his entrance enough to make his mind fuzzy, "fair."

"Car's heavily tinted, baby," Kuroo reminds Kenma as he leans forward to place kisses on the younger's face. The smaller male's reaction is instant, head turning to meet the other's lips.

"Go back to your seat," Kenma whispers against the elder's lips, breath hot against their saliva slicked swollen lips. The taller male groans and even rolls his eyes but he heeds the younger's words, never one to push his boyfriend to do something he isn't comfortable doing. Sure, he will do everything to urge the other but he will never force what he wants on Kenma.

Kuroo is surprised when the younger moves on his seat, going on all fours, body hovering over the center console so he can reach over to the other side. The elder watches as Kenma leans down and takes his cock, mouthing on the length while the taller male is still in shock.

"Fuck, baby," Kuroo curses, voice only above a whisper as he moves his hand to massage Kenma's ass, kneading the perky bottom with both palms before letting one sneak in beneath the thin fabric of the younger's shorts. He removes it again after receiving a few moans from his boyfriend, lathering his digits with saliva before returning them to where Kenma's hole is waiting to be touched. The elder's head falls to the headrest when the smaller man moans around his cock, his finger having already breached the other's entrance. He knows his lover can take two easily so he doesn't waste too much time in adding the second digit, hips bucking up to go deeper into Kenma's mouth. The way the back of the younger's throat contracts around Kuroo is nothing short of amazing and when the smaller one starts to deepthroat him, there is nothing that the elder can do but make sure that Kenma is feeling the same pleasure he is being given.

One of the hands stroking he rest of his cock disappears and when Kuroo turns to where his fingers–now three–are being swallowed eagerly by Kenma's ass, he finds movement there and he's sure that the smaller man is pumping his own cock. Hoping to surprise the younger, the taller one removes his fingers and pulls Kenma's head up in time when he releases Kuroo's cock. With one swift motion, the elder pushes his seat back while pulling his boyfriend towards him.

"We'll do this right," Kuroo breathes out, hot breath fanning across Kenma's face and the feeling of his cock in between the younger's ass cheeks has both of them releasing pleasured sounds.

"But Kuro–"

Before Kenma can finish his protest, the elder is already devouring his lips, whispering words of reassurances while he squeezes the younger's rotund globes. When the smaller male finally gives him a nod, lifting himself up slightly, that's when Kuroo slides his cock in, groaning when the warm walls clamp around him tightly.

"We'll be quick," the elder whispers against Kenma's cheek before kissing it, moving his lips down to the corner of the younger's mouth, eyes meeting his boyfriend's, "I swear."

Kenma's answer comes in the way he moves his body, undulating his hips while Kuroo flattens his foot on the floor and uses all force in his body to piston his way up to his boyfriend. They get lost in the pleasure they're giving each other in the cramped vehicle, Kenma moaning as loud as he can, knowing that nobody can hear him. The younger's pleasured noises go an octave higher when Kuroo pulls him closer, his cock rubbing against the fabric of the elder's shirt, achieving friction for the first time since he sat on his boyfriend's length. It's delicious and sinful, the way their bodies moved, rushed yet still containing the same passion it would if they were in the privacy of their home with Kenma on his back on the bed as Kuroo thoroughly fucks him. 

The younger's fingers claw on the taller male's shoulders as he squeezes every ounce of energy left in his body when the taller male finally finds his prostate, alerting the elder of his impending release by screaming, voice contained in the small space of their vehicle. Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma, immobilizing the smaller man, knowing he doesn't have much energy to go on. With the small body plastered to his, the elder rams his cock in and out of his boyfriend, keeping his angle as he goes as fast as his position would allow him. He can feel Kenma's cock rubbing against the front of his shirt, wetting the fabric with his precum and it only works to fuel him to move even faster than he already has, slamming into the other while he revels in the tight heat wrapping around him and rubbing against his shaft.

Soon a loud cry of the elder's name rips through Kenma's throat, his body convulses in Kuroo's hold as spurts of white fluid are ejected from his penis, coating the front of their shirts in a thin film. The wild clenching and releasing of the younger's insides around him is what pushes the taller male to the edge, falling and joining Kenma in the state of euphoric bliss as his cum fills the smaller male's body, some of them even leaking out every time Kuroo pulls out.

They fall back on the driver's seat in a mess of pants and shudders as they try to catch their breaths, Kuroo halting his thrusts once they've both emptied their loads, balls dry of semen. Kenma clings onto him surprisingly tightly as he tries to catch his breath, emitting hot puffs of air directly onto his boyfriend's sweaty neck. They are broken from their little cloud of heaven when the sound of horns register into their ears and Kenma scrambles to return to his seat, pulling his shorts back up to his waist before reaching for the tissue box to clean themselves. He lets out a sigh of relief when he looks around them to see that no one has noticed what they've just done, in the middle of traffic and only the cum leaking out his hole and down his legs stands as proof.


	24. sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo always makes Kenma call him 'Sensei' whenever he helps his boyfriend study. It backfires when he mistakenly gives Kenma sake instead of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this in like 30-40mins or something so I'm sorry in advance for the shortness and the messiness;-; Also, I have only had sake once, I don't quite remember what it smells like or tastes anymore :\

"Kuro–"

"Ah!" Kuroo interrupts Kenma, the younger's confused expression changes into one of annoyance when the taller male asks, "What do you call me?"

"Sensei," the smaller one grumbles as he fixes the elder a glare which Kuroo is already immune to.

"Good, good." There is a satisfied smile on the dark-haired boy's face, one not mirrored by his boyfriend who just wants to get his Math homework done.

After an hour of mulling over three problems of the ten, Kuroo stands up and excuses himself to get them some drinks. When he returns, he finds Kenma napping over his notebooks and textbooks, papers falling on the floor beside him because of the breeze coming in through his window. The taller male allows him to nap for a little more while he tidies the floor and arranges the papers. After only ten minutes, he shakes the younger awake, thrusting a glass from the pitcher he had taken with him, the only drink he can find in the Kozume fridge other than a small box of yogurt drink which he is having.

When the smaller boy rubs the sleep off his eyes, Kuroo can't help but coo at how adorable he looks like, pinching his boyfriend's cheek before urging him to drink. The younger doesn't think too much of it, taking the glass with a thanks before taking a huge gulp of it. There's a sour expression on his face afterwards but he seems to still be too sleepy to actually register or care for what the drink tastes like. They continue from where they left off after Kenma downs the half of the drink, mind still half in slumber.

After a while the younger starts complaining about it being hot, taking off Kuroo's jacket that he has worn earlier, leaving him in his Nekoma shirt and jersey shorts. But even then Kenma still tells his boyfriend about it being hot even though they're already in the middle of fall. When the taller male looks at the other he sees the flush that has spread down to the younger's chest.

"Sensei?" Kenma has a hand on Kuroo's thigh, eyes half-lidded when he addresses the elder. The taller male can't help but let his eyes fall on the younger's parted lips, the distance between their faces only dawning on him when he sees the way his boyfriend's eyelashes flutter due to his breath. Then he realizes something else. Kenma's breath smells like alcohol, specifically, sake. He startles the younger when he swerves his face from the oncoming kiss, reaching for the glass the other placed on the low table beside them. When he takes a whiff of the clear liquid, he confirms that it's not water he has served to the younger.

 _Damn it._ Kuroo internally curses, furrowing his eyebrows before placing the glass on his side, facing Kenma afterwards. When he meets eyes with his boyfriend, he swallows after seeing the same expression still on the younger's face.

"Sensei." The smaller boy's voice has a touch of neediness as his lips are pursed and he squeezes the elder's thigh. The way the word leaves the younger's lips has arousal stirring in the pit of Kuroo's stomach and he undergoes a crisis at that specific moment, wondering if he has a kink of some sort for roleplaying as Kenma's teacher.

"K-Kenma, I-I think you're drunk," Kuroo flounders for words, stammering every time his eyes meets with the other's.

"Take respon–" Kenma hiccups, giggling a little before continuing, "–sibility, Sensei."

It is the first time that the smaller male threw away his inhibitions, showing the lewd side he has that the elder only sees when they are already in bed with his cock inside Kenma. Kuroo isn't sure if this is actually a good thing and if he should take advantage of it.

"Sen~sei~" The younger singsongs as he pushes forward, rubbing his face against the taller male, giggling as he does so.

"I think you should go to bed," Kuroo lightly pushes the smaller one away who already has his lips jutted out for a kiss, "Get some rest."

As if on cue, tears well up on Kenma's eyelids, alerting the taller boy. Kuroo panics and puts the younger in his embrace, a reflex when he sees and feels his boyfriend's mood dampen.

"Shhh, I'm sorry baby," the elder whispers into Kenma's ear, caressing the smaller male's back in hopes of making him calm down.

"If you're really sorry," Kenma hiccups, pulling away and wiping his tears, "take responsibility." He reaches for Kuroo's hand and places it on his crotch, a needy moan leaving his lips when he presses the large palm down.

"K-Kenma." Kuroo's voice is drowned out by the younger's moan as the blond uses his hand to rub on the growing erection hidden beneath his shorts.

"Sensei," Kenma calls out to him again, tears drying quickly on his cheeks because of the temperature of his body, "you said you'd teach me everything."

Kuroo gulps, nodding once because he knows there's no way he can run away from the other's urging anymore. He can suffer his boyfriend's wrath later on since he knows how to deal with an angry Kenma better than a crying one. The smile the younger gives him is enough to reassure him that his decision is alright and the lips on his own give him the courage to lead.

Their kisses are heated and sloppy, teeth clashing and tongues brushing as Kenma's smaller hand slips into Kuroo's pants and briefs, courageously taking the taller male's hardening cock into his hands.

"Sensei," the word sends a jolt of electricity up Kuroo's spine when the younger fixes him a look, "Will you give me a perfect score for this?" The elder didn't even notice when the smaller one has crouched down and lowered himself to be eye to eye with the taller boy's length, now pulled out of its confines. When Kenma takes him in his mouth, Kuroo's head falls back at the wet heat surrounding him, unconsciously bucking his hips up to have more of it. A perfect score won't even be enough for it, he thinks, as Kenma swirls his tongue on the tip before taking the whole length into his mouth.

"Sensei," the younger mouths along the length once he's released it with a lewd pop, "You're so big."

Kuroo thinks he's going to hell for it but he feels like he's in heaven at the moment. The roleplaying, Kenma's lewdness and the possibilities all converging to make him turned on even further.

"Fuck," the taller boy curses once more when the younger swallows his member again, "You're such a lewd boy, Kenma." The blond's reply comes out in a garbled mess as he still has Kuroo's cock in his mouth, the sounds vibrating on his manhood only causes the elder to groan at the pleasure.

Kuroo eyes the younger's behind and without second thoughts he reaches for he bottle of lube that they keep beneath Kenma's mattress, popping it open and coating his fingers before extending his arms to push down the younger's shorts. His fingers trace the rim and the effect has his cock stirring again as the smaller's moans around it.

The taller one easily slips in two digits, remembering he fingered Kenma in the showers a while ago to tease him. He smirks to himself when he feels the younger grind down to meet his fingers, sucking them into his hole and tightening around them as if never to let go.

"More," Kenma breathes out when he releases Kuroo's cock, "More, Sensei." It's the word that has the elder following him, wanting to be inside the other already. He had thought that by now the effects of the alcohol should wear off, leading his boyfriend to realize what he's doing but then again this might be due to the fact that Kenma has low alcohol tolerance and he did drink half of the glass straight.

A sudden jerk of the younger's body makes Kuroo lower his gaze again, three of his fingers already inside Kenma and having already found the smaller one's prostate judging by the way the other is moaning loudly around him, body moving to fuck himself with Kuroo's fingers.

"Come here, Kenma-kun." The elder removes his fingers inside his boyfriend, resulting in a whine but he swallows the sound with his mouth when he pulls the younger up, sitting the boy on his lap as he devours Kenma's lips.

"Sensei," the younger breathes out onto Kuroo's lips, the smell of the sake still strong on his breath, "More, please."

"Since you've been a good boy, Sensei will be nice to you." Kuroo lifts Kenma up and with one hand aligns his cock to the younger's entrance, letting the other sink down slowly, engulfing him with an incredible heat.

"S-sensei," Kenma's mouth hangs agape as he's fully seated on the elder's cock, hips gyrating only after a few seconds he's been impaled with the length, seemingly unbothered by the thick girth stretching him open.

"I got this, Kenma-kun," Kuroo nips below the younger's jaw, thankful for the fact that his boyfriend's parents work late or else they'll be wondering why their son is moaning so loudly, "Let Sensei teach your body."

The elder lifts Kenma off the places him on the bed where he pistons into the smaller body, reveling in the tight heat embracing his length, moulding around him and clamping down when he's completely buried into the cavity. It's a pleasure only he can share with the smaller male and he feels a bit bad when he remembers that his boyfriend is intoxicated. But when he feels a squeeze on his cheek, he looks down and sees a small smile on Kenma's face.

"Kuro," the younger whispers, the nickname prompting Kuroo that the smaller one isn't as out of it as he was a while ago, "good," eyes closing and body arching off the mattress when the tip of the taller male's cock rubs against his sweet spot. "So good!" Kenma screams, panting afterwards, the erotic expressions painting his face driving Kuroo to move faster, thrust harder and slide his cock deeper into his boyfriend. He's rewarded by a series of screams, his name a loud chant that is the only thing Kenma is currently capable of uttering.

It's the younger who releases first, Kuroo's hand grasping the smaller one's length tightly as he rubs his palm up and down to bring him to completion. Once the elder is certain that there is no more left to squeeze out of the blond, he lets himself loose, shooting his cum straight into the younger's ass. The white fluid fills Kenma up, spilling even as the taller male keeps thrusting to empty himself into the younger, feeling his length coated with his own semen as it rubs and makes his boyfriend's insides become slicker than before.

It is quite unsurprising that when he looks down to search for his lover's golden eyes, they are already hidden behind Kenma's eyelids, the younger panting and shuddering in his slumber. Kuroo chuckles lightly and pulls out, cleaning his boyfriend and himself before placing the other in a more comfortable position on the bed. Kenma's homework can wait.


	25. on top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo likes it when Kenma takes control.

His eyes are open but Kuroo sees nothing but black, he can feel his arms restrained on the back of the chair he's sitting on and but his feet can move freely. He's naked, the only thing covering him is the blindfold over his eyes.

"Hello Kuro." It's Kenma, finally. Kuroo breathes out a sigh of relief. The younger has left him to tend to customers downstairs who have probably been asking where the bookstore owner is and he thinks he's fallen asleep with how long it has been.

"Customers have been asking for you." The younger says after a while, his footsteps loud against the floorboards. "I couldn't tell them I have you bound here and begging to have your cock inside me though." When Kuroo tries to open his mouth, the smaller one covers it with his hand.

"Uh-uh, I haven't given you permission to talk," the younger lets go of his face only when he nods, "nor will I give it to you anytime soon." He hears clinking from the side of his head and then something is being wrapped around his mouth, a round material pushed into it and it presses down onto his tongue. A ball gag.

The blindfold is removed and he can see the again. He sees no Kenma in front of him for a few seconds but he comes into view afterwards, clothes shed and pale skin littered with Kuroo's hickeys from the night before and this morning, when he tackled his husband back to bed for some morning sex that stretched on to the afternoon because the younger felt like teasing him. When Kenma sees the confusion on the elder's face, eyes on the ball gag in his mouth, the smaller male chuckles. Crawling to the bed where Kuroo is facing to show his derriere to the taller male. Usually the younger would keep the blindfold around him because Kenma knows how loss of sight can intensify other senses and he would always make use of that fact well. So Kuroo is wondering why the blindfold came off when they're technically just starting although this is already the third time Kenma came back into the room. The first two were in the middle of the day to have the taller male orgasm twice, the second being a dry one due to the cock ring around him.

"I wanted to show you something." Kenma says to finally answer the elder's silent question.

The smaller male retrieves a box from the foot of the bed and opens it, taking a dildo out from it, one that Kuroo knows is the exact replica of his cock. How Kenma acquired it is a story for a different time because right now his eyes are focused on how the younger has his ass up in the air while his fingers play with his hole, stretching it open for the taller male to see inside him. Kuroo groans at the sight and his cock aches to be inside his husband, the pleasured moans he hears from the younger proving to be deadly as his arousal stirs in the pit of his stomach. Kenma then removes his fingers, asshole gaping as it is facing Kuroo, making the taller male salivate at the view he's being given. The younger then reaches for the dildo, places it beneath him before sinking down on it, his husband's name falling from his lips as he slowly goes down. Kuroo widens his eyes and watches attentively at how Kenma's body moves, the fluid motion and how the sweat on his back flows down like raindrops on a window. The elder groans and pulls at his restraints when the smaller male starts panting his name, loud as he keeps at a certain angle when he goes down. And then the dildo is thrown to the side. Kenma takes wobbly steps and places open mouthed kisses all over Kuroo's face and body, taking his husband's cock into his mouth to swallow it for a few times before reaching for a condom and the lubricant.

"This thing," Kenma strokes the elder's length, the lubricant cold against his heated flesh, "is mine." Kuroo nods in reply, knowing a verbal one isn't going to work with the ball gag on him.

"You," the younger stands up and lifts Kuroo's chin with his pointer finger, "are mine."

The taller male has no other way of responding than to nod his head, watching as Kenma finally removes the cock ring at the base of his member, a groan leaving him and seeping through the gag when the toy is removed. The younger then turns around and takes his length, aligning it with his entrance just like how he did with the dildo earlier before grinding down and taking Kuroo's length.

"See that?" Kenma turns his head to look at Kuroo, a shadow of a smirk on his lips before he finally has all of the elder inside him. "I own you, Kuro. Don't you dare move."

The elder tries to follow the smaller one's instructions, keeping his feet on the ground as much as possible because there's no way he'll deny that he likes seeing Kenma in control, likes the way that small body moves on him, gyrating and sucking him in completely. All Kuroo is capable of is to enjoy the pleasure the other is giving him, watching closely how his length disappears every time Kenma goes down to sit on his cock.

"Ah, Kuro, mmnnnn, you're so huge," it doesn't help him in restraining himself when Kenma's words are lewd enough for him to cum, "You fill me up so good." 

One of the hands on his knees disappear and by the way the younger's voice is now an octave higher, releasing high-pitched moans and screaming Kuroo's name whenever he can, it's not hard to deduce that he has a hand around his cock, fisting to match the pace he's going up and down the elder's length. Kenma squeezes tightly around him and Kuroo closes his eyes shut, now wanting to release before the other can. The angle to which Kenma goes down is kept and he is sure that if he pistons up, the other would be more than glad for the help so he inches up a bit and plasters his feet on the floor, rubbing his cock harder once he's completely in to increase the pleasure he is able to give the other's body.

"Fuck, Kuro, fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cu–" Kenma convulses, body moving without rhythm until it is falling backwards to let Kuroo take over. The hand around his cock continues to pump the member as the elder finally moves his hips without inhibitions, chasing his own orgasm with the help of his husband's walls clamping down on him and squeezing his juices out of him. It must be due to the built up anticipation but Kuroo explodes quickly after just a few thrusts into the younger's body, cum filling the condom as he keeps canting his hips up, keeping the angle to rub against the other's prostate until they are both empty and left panting as an effect of their orgasm.

Kenma sits on Kuroo while they attempt their regulate their breathing again, eyes closing and body shuddering as an aftermath of his climax. He only moves once he feels the elder's cock come out of his hole, limp and empty, a whine escaping him due to the loss. The younger turns his head to the side, reaching behind his husband's head to remove the ball gag, taking Kuroo's lips between his shortly after, licking the saliva that has dribbled down the other's neck before standing up to remove the rest of the restraints tying him down to the chair. 

Their bath is less talk and more kissing as they massage one another and remove the kinks the leathers straps have caused due to the elder's arms being held back and kept in place for half a day. Kuroo almost falls asleep in it when Kenma starts massaging his head while shampooing him. If not for the kisses placed on his face and lips, the taller male would have knocked out on the tub. Sleep was easier for them as they hold each other close, still naked and not bothering to put anything on, the heat radiating from the other's body enough to keep them warm through the night. Kenma falls asleep with his husband's fingers carding through his hair, the earlier dominance he displayed now gone as he melts into Kuroo's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the person who wanted some bondage and power play (though that one probably doesn't show too much here). Sorry if this isn't too graphic and is too short. ;-;


	26. strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the first time Kenma's in a cubicle with another man but it's the first time he thinks he won't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third kuroken I've written within the span of four hours. Help me. Save me (though I doubt you'll be able to).

Fridays are meant for clubbing, getting jacked and maybe sleeping in another person's bed only to wake up with regret written all over one's face. Kenma does all that when he's up for it and his courses aren't killing him except he tries not to sleep in another person's bed so he always ends up somewhere between the club and going there or just in the club. And that's exactly how he finds himself in a cramped cubicle with a person he just met at the bar half an hour ago.

Apparently his name is Kuroo and he actually goes to the same university as Kenma but a year higher and in the Physical Education Department, buildings away from his own. He's not exactly sure why he said yes when the elder invited him to somewhere more private even though he's quite certain that he's only had two sips of his vodka, not enough to have him stripping and going wild with a stranger. But here he is, pulling the man into the loo and pressing a kiss on the taller man's lips.

"I didn't think you'd be the first to make a move, Kenma," Kuroo whispers against the younger's lips once they've parted, the plump pair swollen and bruised after his initial kiss had been reciprocated roughly. The pain stinging on his lips only urges him to tip toe and pull the man down by the collar of his shirt to have more of him on his tongue. Despite not liking the taste of beer, there's something about this man that has him quivering every time their tongues brushed.

In a frenzy, Kenma pulls the taller one's shirt up and kisses the hard pectorals, licking the other's nipples before sucking hickeys on the ripped abdominals, making him worthy of being in the Phys Ed Department. Soon the younger is already sitting on the lid of the toilet bowl, almost ripping the belt looped around Kuroo's waist when he unbuckles them. The taller male just chuckles and watches him, allowing him to do whatever he pleases. Once he sees the bulge straining against Kuroo's briefs, his eyes bulge, his Adam's apple bobs up and down and his body sings in delight.

Kuroo is huge and he makes sure to tell the other even though he knows that the taller male is probably aware of that. The guy is probably the biggest he's seen–and will have–so far and he can't help the tingling sensation reaching his toes when he realizes he'll have _that_ cock inside him.

"You're huge," Kenma mouths at the restrained erection, lapping at the wet spot where the tip of Kuroo's cock is leaking precum. The younger sucks on it with the fabric covering it before pulling the briefs down by the waistband, just enough to have the tip peeking at the top before he swipes his tongue there. He hums and moans when he finally has the whole length in his mouth, smaller hands stroking the rest that he can't fit in and fondling the other's balls.

"Fuck," Kuroo curses and the way it leaves his lips does nothing but turn Kenma on further, "You're good." The younger smiles around the girth, sucking louder and more lewdly when he feels the tip touch the back of his throat, gagging a little but braving through it and taking in more than he usually would. Kuroo seems to be liking it as he massages the younger's shoulders in encouragement, fingers disappearing in the smaller male's hair before slamming into the wet heat after having been given the permission to do so.

Kenma opens his mouth as wide as he can, eyes closing in pleasure when Kuroo slaps his dick on the younger's cheek and tongue before sliding back in. He should be embarrassed and ashamed but it feels too good to deny and it would be a waste if he backs out when such a huge cock is standing–quite literally–in front of him.

"I shouldn't be the only one feeling good here, Kenma," Kuroo removes his cock from where it's been cradled by the younger's tongue, a whine escaping the other's lips when he does so. He pulls Kenma up from where he's seated and kisses the life out of him while he gets rid of the younger's pants, pushing them as far as he can before turning him around and making him kneel on the lid. Kuroo pushes down the rest of Kenma's pants down until they reach his ankles, kneeling behind him before spreading the rotund globes in front of him. He salivates at the sight of the wrinkled muscle pulsating, relaxing and opening for him.

"Seems you came ready," Kuroo whispers against Kenma's ass cheek, a wet finger easily sliding into the younger as he says so.

"Please, Kuroo," the smaller male begs, legs trembling when the elder experimentally puts in three fingers at once. A loud cry leaves his lips and he forgets that they're in the toilet, he always does. It's part of the charm of having sex in public, he thinks, to fight against having to restrain yourself and letting it all out.

"Please what, baby?" Kuroo licks a stripe from the back of Kenma's legs to the younger's soft behind, biting on the supple skin and leaving a love bite before laving it with his saliva.

"Please fuck with your fat cock!" The words slip out of Kenma's lips and in a split second Kuroo is leaning down from behind, tongue inside the younger's ear as he slowly pushes his way into the other.

"I hope you don't mind that I don't have a condom," Kuroo says as the tip breaches the tight muscles.

"No, fuck me raw." Kenma's words are responded with a groan and Kuroo couldn't help himself when he suddenly pushes in, all restraints forgotten when the other screams his name.

"Fuck! Yes!" The younger's body arches as he pushes further into Kuroo, taking in every inch of the taller one's cock. "Fuck me deep, Kuroo. Open my ass with your thick cock."

It's insane how just a few words can rile him up but Kuroo follows, slamming into the other with abandon, the tank of the toilet rattling whenever he moves, the younger's face flat on the cool lid. There are tears down his face, saliva dribbling down his chin but the erotic expression on his face and the moans he rewards Kuroo with encourages the elder to move according to Kenma's instructions, to satisfy all of his needs and be the only one to do so.

The elder angles his thrusts and Kenma's jaw slackens, an ear-splitting scream coming out of it when Kuroo finally finds his prostate.

"Fuck! There! Again!" His commands are easy to follow and Kuroo himself doesn't think he can hold back anymore. He thrusts harder, piercing through the hole and pushing against the other's sweet spot over and over again, going deep and going fast.

"Cumming! Kuroo!" The elder's hand instantly reaches down to where Kenma's cock is, stroking it in time with his thrusts, hoping to bring the other to completion before he bursts inside him. Thankfully, the younger reaches his climax after a few coaxing pumps, ropes of cum painting the toilet and covering Kuroo's fingers. But the taller male doesn't stop fisting his manhood, emptying Kenma as he keeps thrusting into him, wanting to achieve his orgasm and share the euphoria with the other. It's not hard to do so when the warm walls cocooning him clamp around him tightly and squeeze his juices out of him. He feels his cum wash over his length as he shoots deep into the younger and he hopes he didn't imagine the way Kenma purred when he felt the warm fluid filling him up.

 

"Give me your phone." Kuroo instructs when they've cleaned and pulled their pants up once again, a feat hard to do in the small space they are in. Kenma digs inside his pocket and produces his smartphone, unlocking the device before giving it to the other.

It has been a flurry of movements and probably they went too fast but Kenma doesn't regret it when the taller male returns his phone, the device open on the newly saved contact. He giggles a little and pulls the other man down for another kiss before they left the toilet hand-in-hand, not bothered by a few lingering gazes thrown their way when they emerge from the cubicle together. 

When Kenma meets eyes with Kuroo again as they are sitting in a booth with all of their friends gathered to make one big party, the younger remembers the words the other has put in as his contact name and he can't help but giggle.

_Kuroo "fat cock" Tetsurou_


	27. the dragon's prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is for the sea. The night is for Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy au because why not? Just three more to go^_^

Kuroo hears the door opening and closing, light footsteps coming his way before wet arms come around his waist, one part filled with scales the other pure flesh. He knows who it is even without looking behind him. Kenma rubs his cheek on the taller male's back, feeling the warmth that radiates from the other's body dry the water droplets still on his face. The taller one's body temperature is high enough to keep him warm despite his lack of clothing, the only thing covering him is the short skirt created out of seaweeds that hangs around his waist, the top lined with shells.

"Kenma," the elder one turns around fully now, wrapping his own scaly arms around the other's shoulders, "Did you see your father?"

The younger hums, burying himself deeper into the other's chest. Normally for a merman like Kenma, he would love the cold because he grew up in that kind of temperature but the heat that radiates from Kuroo is something that he will always find comfort in, something that he always looks forwards to at the end of his cold day in the sea.

"How about we go to bed then?" Kuroo asks, looking down at the other who simply gives him a small smile before grabbing his hand to lead him to their room. 

"I'll swim with you tomorrow." The elder says when they get past the threshold of their room. He can feel more than see how the other's lips stretch into a smile.

"I'd love that." Kenma turns around, pulling at the taller one's hands once he's on the bed. "For now, do something else with me."

"Gladly." Kuroo counters the smile on his face with a smirk before crawling on the bed as well, untying the fabric around his waist and hovering over his lover who has already lied down on his back, hands caressing up the elder's arms.

"Your scales are shining," Kenma says, mesmerized even though it has been the nth time since he's seen the other's scales glistening with the light of the moon.

"As your eyes are, love." The taller male compliments, leaning down to kiss each of the younger's eyelid. His lips move to the smaller one's forehead then the tip of his nose and lastly his chin before finally sealing their lips together. Warmth spreads through Kenma's chest when the elder's tongue delves into his mouth, welcoming it in and twisting his own with it. His hands move to go around the taller one's shoulder blades, clawing his fingers there when one of his lover's hands go down to slip beneath the seaweed skirt, thumb rubbing soothing circles at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

"Kuro," the younger moans, lips breathing out hot breath directly to the other's plump pair. The smaller man can feel Kuroo's scales flutter, the rough looking cover of certain parts of his body actually soft to the touch much like the scales on Kenma's monofin.

"I got it, love." Kuroo responds finally after letting out a shuddered breath, lips moving down to nip at the younger's jawline before leaving purplish red bruises on his neck. He kisses down Kenma's sternum while his fingers work to unravel the skirt, pulling it and letting it fall to the side once he's done so. They're completely bare now and their half-hard members slide against the other's skin while the taller male licks and sucks Kenma's nipples, the rosy buds hardening due to arousal.

"Kuro," the smaller one's moans render the elder incapable all the time, the fingers roughly pulling his hair making him groan as he lightly bites and tugs the younger's nipple. He lets go eventually because he knows what Kenma wants, his tongue moving down to follow the carved abdominals on his lover's stomach, dipping the wet appendage on his navel where he can still taste the saltiness of the sea. His next destination is the other's leaking cock, licking up the underside before lapping at the precum dribbling down from the slit. Kuroo takes hold of the length and enjoys the way Kenma's breath hitches when his hand grips tightly on the member. He swallows slowly, teasingly swirling his tongue on the sides and on the head before going further down until the whole length has disappeared into his mouth, the crown touching the back of his throat.

"Salty," Kuroo playfully comments when he lets go of Kenma's cock, the other panting above where he's covered his face with one hand to hide his flushed face. The younger doesn't react to it, only to the lack of warmth around his cock, using his free hand to push to the taller male's head towards his cock once more. Kuroo reaches for the mix of nectars they use as lubricant and coats his fingers with it, doing so while his mouth is still around Kenma. He inserts one finger after massaging the rim with the nectar, the digit sliding in smoothly until his knuckles. The taller one only moves when the muscles around him relaxes and adjusts to the intrusion, sliding the second and the third when the younger instructs him to do so.

Kenma pants, gasping every time the elder's tongue presses at the slit or rubs his fingers against his prostate. It drives him insane how Kuroo makes him feel so good with just his mouth and hands, attributing it to the warmth that comes from the taller male. His hips buck up every now and then when his lover only swallows half of his shaft. Sometimes he grinds down when he feels the elder's fingers only brushing his sweet spot, wanting it to press hard on the bundle of nerves.

"Kuro," the younger calls out, his voice just above a whisper but containing as much want as he can induce in it, "please." The taller male heeds his words in an instant, releasing his cock and removing the fingers buried inside him before kissing up the smaller male's body until their lips can meet once again.

Kuroo spreads the younger's legs as wide as they can go before pulling away and leaning back, asking Kenma to hold his legs up by the back of his knees while he aligns his member with the other's awaiting hole. The prodding of Kuroo's cock on his entrance has the younger releasing a low moan, excitement laced with the sound as he pulls his legs higher to show the other his pulsating hole. This seems to do the trick, the taller male pressing the tip of his cock onto the opening until the head has disappeared, his shaft following gradually until he is swallowed whole by Kenma.

The taller one throws his head back and the younger is mesmerized by the scales running from his left shoulder down to his arm, some of them littered on the back of his left hand while half of the right portion of his torso is covered by the black scales that are lined with gold at the curve. Kenma thinks his lover is some god with his looks and the dominance his aura exudes, his body crying with happiness every time the taller one slams into him. He can feel every inch of his skin burn with desire every time he meets eyes with Kuroo, the dark shade of gold glistening and emitting warmth as if he is trying to communicate with the younger and in it Kenma sees nothing but an abundant amount of love.

Kuroo watches in awe as the younger's body writhes beneath him, Kenma's hands slipping from where they're holding his legs up as perspiration builds up and makes his skin slippery. His eyes memorize each reaction the younger gives him, new ones and expressions he's been blessed with before but will never get tired of seeing. For a moment he forgets that Kenma is a merman, the only reminders are the way his skin sparkles and the pendant hanging on his neck, a small trident that speaks of his royalty. And even if the smaller one has pushed that title aside to be with him instead, to Kuroo he will always be a prince, a king even, in the dragon's heart. That reminds him once more that Kenma is his and nobody elses. 

The happiness washes over Kuroo, exhilarating him and urging him to move faster, a hand going down to wrap around Kenma's cock. The smaller man's voice has gone to it's highest register, screaming the elder's name that it drowns the sound of the waves coming in through the open window. He knows the younger is close, body trembling as the sparkling of his skin intensifies. The dragon's motion increases, leaning down to push harder on the younger's prostate with every slam of his hips.

"Kuro, Kuro, cum–cumming, cumm– Ah!" The younger's cock spurts out ribbons of white fluid onto Kuroo's hand and his own stomach but that's not what the elder is watching. The younger's body shimmers and glows as if he is made of all the gems in the world, his body illuminating their dimly lit room as he reaches his climax. And as many times before, Kuroo slows down just enough to watch but the frantic clenching and releasing of his length by the smaller one's insides has him growling, his arousal rising up and flooding Kenma's cavity with it's warmth.

With his half-lidded eyes, the merman lifts his gaze to where Kuroo's eyes are, the fire swirling in them enough to burn him as it morphs into a dragon's eyes, the gold slit dilated as the taller male's climax reaches its highest, body trembling as he finally empties inside Kenma and then the eyes are back to human ones. The smaller male closes his eyes then, a smile curling the corner of his lips as he feels his body cool down after having milked himself dry. He can see Kuroo smile to him before the taller male's body falls down on him, clearly exhausted because of their exercise. The younger welcomes him though, arms encircling his lover's body, one of his hands reaching up to card through the dragon's messy hair.

"I love you, Kenma." Kenma hears Kuroo whispers onto his neck before the elder's head pops up to give him a kiss, repeating the confession that has been said to him a million times but will always make his heart beat faster.

"And I you, Kuroo." The younger smiles against the taller one's lips, mouth stretching wider when he feels his lover smile as well before giving him another kiss.


	28. in heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just so happens that on the week Kuroo comes to stay at Kenma's place is also the week Kenma is in heat. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's super short. I hope it's not too much of a disappointment ;~;

In a minute or two his best friend will bust into the door to proclaim his arrival in a perfect Kuroo Tetsurou style and yet here he is, still trying to think of a reason to cancel on the elder without telling him "Hey so my supplier didn't arrive with my suppressants as I had expected so can you just like stay in a hotel for three or so days?"

Kenma wipes his hands over his face and keeps them there. Not only does he think it's rude to tell his guest to leave right when they arrive, he also just really wants to spend time with Kuroo. It's been a while since they've been able to just sit and chat. The elder has been busy furthering his volleyball career, mostly spending his time touring the world with the national team to either train or have practice matches with foreign teams. And although Kenma would like to say that his longing for his boisterous friend is just because he misses his company after having it for so many years, there are other reasons too. Sure, the taller male is his best friend but for the longest time another word has been placed beside those two words: crush. 

So his dilemma is very clear in the horizon. His heat will be even harder for him with the apple of his eye just a few meters–maybe even just inches–away from him. And it doesn't help that the other male is an alpha. He knows that even if he acts his best to hide that he's in heat, Kuroo's senses will never be able to betray him.

His thoughts are broken apart and his head snaps up to the direction of the entrance, when he hears a knock on the door. Of course, Kuroo doesn't have a key so he can't just walk right in like he probably would if he had access to Kenma's apartment. For a second the younger thought of not answering the door and letting the other think that he's not there. But the idea instantly leaves him, knowing the elder will wait for him by the entrance no matter how long it takes.

Kenma feels his temperature spike up and when he looks at the mirror, the blush he had a while ago when he woke up has intensified all because he knows that Kuroo is on the other side of the door already. He swallows and stands up on shaky legs, the fatigue because of his pre-heat now evident with every step he takes.

The blond grabs the doorknob and before he twists it to give entrance to the taller male, he inhales deeply in hopes of helping bring more oxygen to his brain to make him focus. Bad move. Now every capillary in his body is bathed with Kuroo's scent the mixture of the comfort of the earthen ground and the lulling saltiness of the sea makes the younger tremble where he's standing.

"Kenma?" The elder calls out from the other side of the door. "Are you there?"

 _Thank goodness._ Kenma thinks as his grip on the knob loosens due to the waves of the alpha's scent flooding his senses with every inhale. _He can't smell me yet._

He tries his best to keep himself in check, turning the other way when he takes deep breaths so as not to inhale Kuroo's scent again–it is only a tad bit successful. When he finally opens the door, he holds his breath until Kuroo knocks it out of him.

"Kenma!" The taller male instantly engulfs him in a hug, squeezing him tight in between his muscular arms. "I thought I'd have to break your door! I missed you!" Kuroo exclaims as he juices the life out of his best friend. After a while though, he lets ho and Kenma can see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you sick? You're hot." The elder places the back of his hand on top the smaller one's forehead and surveys Kenma's body. Never in his life has the younger ever felt so naked even if he is fully clothed. There is just something about Kuroo's gaze that always has him weak in the knees even though he knows there's no meaning behind the look in his piercing eyes.

"You are hot." Kuroo comments later on, removing his hand before brushing Kenma's long hair, tucking it behind the younger's ear. "You're running a fever," the concern bleeds through the taller one's voice as he toes off his shoes and pushes the other inside as if it is his own home, "You should've told me."

Kenma is unable to do anything for the rest of the day as Kuroo pushes him to rest, cooking for him and sitting on the floor beside him as the elder shows him photos and videos of his travels. He couldn't help but snigger when the taller one shows him a photo of a drunk Bokuto passed out on the bar half-naked with girls dancing on poles on either side of him. He's pretty sure Akaashi didn't like that but still laughed at it too. When Kuroo sees that it's nearly time for dinner, he stands up and does the most shocking thing Kenma has ever seen him do. The elder leans down and kisses his forehead, a small sad smile on his face graces his lips when he pulls away, fleeting but the smaller one is certain of seeing it.

"Get better soon so we can have fun together like we did before." Kuroo whispers, hand brushing away the stray hair that has gone down to curtain the younger's face once more when Kenma turns to his side. The smaller one isn't exactly sure what kind of face the other is making but it's making his toes curl and his gut stir. Whatever it is, it's bad for his heart. After a few lingering looks, Kuroo finally straightens up and informs the blond that he will be fixing them dinner.

Kenma instantly melts into the mattress, not realizing how tense he has been, trying his best to keep hints of his heat from his best friend. But when he remembers the way Kuroo laughs and how his scent–that is still very much in the room–tickles not just Kenma's nose but his insides too, the feeling he had earlier when he first smelled the taller male's scent after months of not seeing him returns and he curls in on himself. He hears Kuroo humming from the opened door of his bedroom and he feels bad for the elder because his brain is currently giving him images of his best friend humming with his cock stretching the alpha's lips. They are anything but helpful as his heat becomes more prominent, his whole body feeling like it is in the middle of a pit with fire prickling his skin. He can't move even if he wants to, even if he wills his legs to move so he can shut the door and keep himself there rather than do something embarrassing in front of his friend.

Then he hears something fall and break on the tiled floor of his kitchen, the air stills and then he smells Kuroo again. When he lifts his head up, however, the elder is not there. But the scent intensifies and next thing he knows his body is calling out for the elder and he barely suppresses the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Kenma." The light coming from the hallway is blocked when the tall figure stands in front of the door. He can't quite see what Kuroo's expression is because his eyes are blurry with tears, pain making every bone in his body ache the more he neglects his heat. He barely hears the heavy footsteps as his blood rushes through and his pulse thumps by his ears. All he is capable of doing is to bury himself further into his blankets, making his body heat up more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroo worries but he doesn't touch Kenma, although the younger can hear just how much he wants to do so.

"Do you…" The alpha balks, shakes his head then continues, the sweet scent of Kenma's pheromones invading his nose and creating a mess in his brain. "Do you want me to help you?"

Kenma opens his eyes wide and gulps to quench his parched throat. His body is telling him to accept the offer but there is still a part of him that says he shouldn't, to keep their friendship intact and to not make things more awkward than they are now.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing, Kenma. You'll get sick if you don't do anything." Kuroo knows that's not completely true, that's not the real reason why he wants to touch Kenma and _help_ him through his heat. It's selfish but he wants to be the one to do it, to somehow fulfill his fantasy. He had plans to confess to his best friend in his week-long stay but not this way. However, he knows that the other will not want his help knowing things will change afterwards. Kuroo does want their relationship to change so he fights through his clouded mind–because of Kenma's sweet scent–and walks towards the bed where the younger has created a lump over the mattress with his blanket pulled to cover him completely.

"Kenma, please let me help you." Kuroo slowly removes the blanket, knowing the younger will not have enough strength to keep the heavy fabric close to him. Once the other's head has popped out, the taller one reaches a hand and strokes the blond's head, delighted by the soft purr he hears. Kenma's scent becomes stronger, his need for release increasing the more Kuroo stays close to him.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Kenma." The elder leans down and places a kiss on the other's hair, sniffing the smaller one's scent as he lays his head there and whispers into the younger's ear, "I will take care of you. I can't let anything bad happen to you."

When the smaller male weakly lifts a hand to reach for Kuroo's, the elder smiles against his ear and catches the offered hand, squeezing it in reassurance after hearing the younger breathily ask why. He knows what the question is for and he quickly takes the younger's hand, places it on his cheek and pulls away to lock his gaze with Kenma's.

"Because I love you." The widening of the younger's eyes is enough indication that he didn't see that coming. Kuroo can smell the mix of jasmine and cocoa in the air–an odd yet surprisingly good tandem. His confession must have triggered a higher need for Kenma and he can feel it in the way the hand on his cheek becomes warmer than before.

"Kenma, I need your permission." Kuroo strokes his thumb on the back of the smaller one's hand. The younger is still reeling from the words he just heard, wondering if it means the way he wishes it does. All thoughts are thrown to the side, however, when he sees the sincerity in the tallet male's eyes. Kenma swallows and finally nods his assent, squeezing his best friend's cheek before letting go.

 

Kuroo isn't sure where he should look, his lungs filled with the smaller one's scent as Kenma lies supine on the bed, legs squeezed together as he covers his manhood with his hands while he turns his head to the side. Wanting to see the younger's face, the taller male reaches down and makes the other face him by gently moving his head through his chin.

"There's no need to be shy, Kenma." Even when Kuroo says so, the blond's face goes completely red, the colour spreading to his chest. It's alluring, Kuroo thinks, and without thinking too much he picks up where he left off a while ago, not wanting to prolong it further or else the other will actually get sick. He leans down and places his forehead against Kenma's, feeling the other burn against his skin. Kuroo hopes a kiss will somehow douse the flame just enough to give the other control of himself again even though that is far from what will happen especially with the thought of him getting off properly and not just with his hand. When Kuroo flattens his body over Kenma's he feels something wet on his stomach and he remembers that he has given the other his release twice already but he is still hard and far from resting. The wetness doesn't stop him though, lips moving along with Kenma's as he hikes one of the smaller one's legs onto his hip, his fingers trailing down the back of his best friend's thigh before his hand cups the other's ass, his pinky teasing the younger's wet entrance.

Kenma moans in pleasure, unconsciously grinding down on Kuroo's finger to have it inside him. It's embarrassing but he cannot control his movements and the elder being patient with him and following what he wants instead of taking it himself does nothing to his thumping heartbeat. Every touch of Kuroo's lips on his body has him wanting more, legs spreading for the other to get the hint.

"You have to tell me what you want, Kenma." Kuroo whispers against the younger's skin, nibbling at the smaller male's collarbones before kissing down his sternum to move to his hardened nipples, ones the alpha has already abused a while ago to make Kenma release. He doesn't linger there, one of his fingers still tracing the rim of the other's hole as he trails down the omega's torso, licking at his drying cum before pulling away to push his thighs up. Kenma squeaks in surprise, sighing when the taller male licks down his inner thigh to reach his slicked hole.

"Your smell is stronger here, Kenma." The words leave Kuroo's lips without being filtered, the effect of the younger's scent becoming stronger as he gets closer to the omega's entrance.

"Don't say such things." Embarrassment colours the smaller one's words and Kuroo can understand why so he tries to control his tongue, using it to lap at the younger's hole to prevent himself from saying anything more that the other wouldn't like.

Pleasured moans escape Kenma's throat as the elder savours his taste, tongue prodding on the entrance before sliding into the younger's hole. The omega can't help but run his fingers on the taller male's scalp, tugging on Kuroo's hair when the alpha curls his tongue upon pulling out.

"Kuro," Kenma's eyes are shut tight and his body wants nothing more than to have his best friend inside him, "Kuro, please."

"Please what, Kenma?" Kuroo exchanges his tongue for two fingers, scissoring the other open and adding a third digit when he sees that the muscles are already wide enough for them. "You have to tell me, Kenma."

"Your knot," the younger almost screams his answer when the taller male brushes close to his prostate.

"What about my knot?" Kuroo's cock stirs inside his boxers, twitching at the reminder of being able to be inside his best friend's tight heat.

"Inside me," there are tears on Kenma's cheeks and the alpha reaches up to wipe them away with his thumb, leaving his fingers inside the other as he lets himself hover over the smaller body to litter kisses on the younger's face, "Inside me, please."

What Kenma says next is what prompts Kuroo to remove his fingers from where they fit snugly inside the omega, his desire bursting into flames when the smaller male says, "Alpha, please."

The taller male scoops up enough of Kenma's slick into his hands and uses it to lubricate his cock, pressing a kiss on his best friend's lips before finally pushing in. Even after preparing the younger, Kuroo makes sure that he doesn't go in too fast, surprising himself at how much he can still control his movements when every capillary in his body has already been taken over by Kenma. Once he's fully inside the smaller one, he reaches down to lock the younger's ankles behind him, the blond's body moving in it's own accord and pushing him further inside.

"Kuro," Kenma's eyes are half-lidded when they meet the alpha's glistening ones, his kiss swollen lips inviting even though Kuroo has had a taste of them. The taller one allows himself to feed his hunger for the other by twisting his tongue with the younger's while the omega adjusts, moving his hips only when the his best friend's needy moans reach his ears and kicks him into gear.

"Go deeper, please," the omega whispers into the elder's ear, voice breathy as each slam of the taller one's hips against him chases the air out of his lungs. "Deeper, alpha, please, knot," Kenma lets out a broken moan when the other pistons into him for being called the younger's alpha, "knot inside me." The smaller male rubs his face against Kuroo's neck, nuzzling his nose there and inhaling the strong yet comforting scent coming from the alpha. Smelling it only makes him become more out of control, begging for the taller one's knot and to breed him, words he never thought he'd hear himself say to Kuroo.

"Breed you, huh?" But hearing the elder's response has the omega thinking that that's exactly what Kuroo wants to hear. "You want to have my pups, Kenma? I'll have them with you then. I wouldn't want anybody else to have my children anyway." The alpha rasps out as he continues to slam into the younger's body, all pain leaving the smaller man every time his partner comes down to fill him.

"Yes, please, alpha," Kenma answers with a scream, "knot inside me and fill me with your cum." Kuroo renders him incapable of talking after that, ramming directly onto the omega's prostate making the small body arch off the mattress. The younger knows that with only a few thrusts, he will release again. However, he doesn't bother himself with thinking when he feels something pushing at his rim, Kuroo's cock already unable to pull out because his knot has started to form.

Kenma himself isn't able to understand the words coming out of his mouth, all he knows is the pleasure he receives when the elder can't move anymore than shallow thrusts, the hand that has been wrapped around his cock pumping him in a faster pace.

"Kenma, cum for me," Kuroo instructs, voice deep and enticing as he licks into the omega's ear, doing everything and stimulating every part he can to bring the younger to completion.

It's not hard for Kenma to comply when the tip of the alpha's cock is pressing against his prostate, the elder's knot enlarged and rubbing against his walls, arousing the nerve endings on his rim from the inside. He convulses in Kuroo's hold, screaming the other's name when his fluids come splattering onto his stomach once more with more force than before as he feels every part of his body tingling from his orgasm. A wave of pleasure washes over his body, lifting his back off the mattress and feeling the elder's torso slide against his own, their sweat mixing as the alpha continues thrusting, his knot getting caught at the omega's opening.

"Inside, Kuro," Kenma pleads once again, even though he knows there's no way the taller one can pull out. He empties on himself while anticipating the warmth that will fill him when Kuroo explodes. The alpha just moves for a few seconds before the younger can feel what he's been waiting for, the taller male ejaculating his seeds into Kenma, filling every crevice until there is nothing else that the omega can remember but the heat he brings. The taller male groans when he releases, uttering the smaller male's name once before he's kissing the other again, huffing as he pumps his cock with the help of the younger's insides.

Kuroo falls down on Kenma, spent as the last drop of his ejaculate is squeezed out of him. The younger hums and he can feel it vibrate against the omega's torso, the sound enough to relax him. When he opens his eyes and lifts his head from where he's nuzzled into his best friend's neck, he can spy that the other has his eyes closed, fingers tracing patterns on Kuroo's back.

"Kenma." The call startles the younger, opening his eyes to meet the alpha's. "What I said a while ago," Kuroo falters and the smaller male's heartbeat picks up again but for another reason, afraid that he will hear something along the lines 'I just said that to make you do it with me'. He turns his head to the side, cursing the fact that his best friend's knot is still swollen inside him. He wants to run away before he hears it. Tears have already rimmed his eyes when Kuroo places a finger on his chin again.

"Why are you crying? You," the alpha once more balks, "You don't want to be with me?"

Kenma's eyes widen and he swears he stops breathing for a second when he sees the sadness in Kuroo's eyes.

"That's not, I just thought," the younger rattles his brain for a proper reply, stopping to compose himself better, "I thought you were going to say you were just lying."

"Kenma," there's desperation in Kuroo's voice when he cups the younger's cheek, "I love you, I really do." Kenma can see the sincerity again and he internally scolds himself for ever thinking that his best friend will ever lie to him. "I wanted to confess to you but this happened and I know we started the wrong way but if you want we can do the whole dating thing first if that makes you more comfortable."

"No," the smaller male answers and he can see the confusion and pain in Kuroo's face right away, repeating the word breathily in disbelief, "No, we don't have to do that anymore." The elder's face relaxes all of a sudden, as if a thorn has been removed from him. "You're already my alpha, those things are stuff we can do while in a relationship."

Kuroo's smile blinds Kenma and the hug he gives the younger almost crushes the omega's bones but that's nothing compared to the happiness filling his heart when the alpha leans down to kiss him again and repeats his earlier confession, not coaxing the smaller male to say it too. But the younger thinks, it is time for him to divulge his feelings as well, placing his hands on his best friend–scratch that–boyfriend's face to make him look at him before uttering the words he's been wanting to say to Kuroo.

"I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou."


	29. kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma purrs in delight under Kuroo's big, warm hands.

"I'm home!" Kuroo calls right after dropping his keys to the bowl they've placed over the cabinet that works as their shoe rack, toeing his shoes off before placing them inside. There is no answer but he hears light footsteps coming from the receiving area and then he sees Kenma peeking, something poking from atop his head catches the taller male's eyes and he smirks.

"Ah, hello there kitten." Kuroo rights himself, not erasing the smile on his face, and beckons for the younger to come forward. The smaller one comes out of where he's hiding from and shows everything to the elder. White cat ears stand on top of his head, a pink collar with a bell on the front around his neck and a leash that is connected to the back of the collar is in his hands. His torso is completely bare but his lower half is covered in a silky and lacy pink underwear, the colour matching his collar and leash. The underwear is connected via a garter belt to the white stockings covering Kenma's lower limbs and in between his thighs Kuroo can see something furry and long; a tail in the same snowy colour as his ears. The lack of clothing allows the taller one to see how the blush on his fiancé's cheeks have spread to his chest. Tempted by the porcelain skin in front of him, the elder reaches out and traces his pointer finger from the middle of the smaller one's abdominals up to his sternum before bringing his fingers under the younger's chin. He could feel Kenma tremble and suppress the sound threatening to leave his throat while his fingers was going up the smaller male's torso and he smiles.

"I didn't know cats can stand on two feet that long." Kuroo looks down where Kenma's legs are trembling before taking the leash into his hands, waiting for the smaller male to get on his hands and feet to start their play. The elder remembers now that they've recently ordered a new set for Kenma, all white compared to the coloured ones they already have.

Once the younger is already on the floor, he looks over his shoulder and up to meet eyes with Kuroo's, his golden orbs glazed with want as he wiggles his butt, a silent plea to show what he wants. The taller male smiles and tugs the leash lightly, "Lead the way, kitten."

Kuroo watches Kenma's covered behind, following the patterns of the lace stretched over his rotund globes. The elder's mouth waters as his eyes follow the sway of the smaller male's hips, their steps taking them to their bedroom. The younger reaches for the doorknob but Kuroo lightly slaps his hand away to open the door himself, nodding inside for Kenma to enter.

The elder then hauls the smaller body over his shoulder, closing the door with his foot before walking to the bed. He chuckles when he hears Kenma squeak, trying not to let out any sound that is more human than kittenish. When the smaller one's back lands on the mattress, Kuroo hovers over him and the taller male quickly leans down to capture the younger's lips between his, hands roaming all over the other's body; caressing up his stocking clad thighs, letting the garter belt flick against his skin before snaking his hands up to leave goosebumps on Kenma's torso, fingers finding his nipples before rubbing them.

"Nya~" The younger moans, cat-like, as his nipples slowly harden under Kuroo's attention, his lips and tongue occupied with his fiancé's.

"Hmm kitten," one of Kuroo's hands travel down Kenma's body to cover the smaller male's crotch, the bulge steadily growing against the light material of the panties he's wearing, "This is enough to get you hard? You haven't even turned this on yet." The elder's hand goes further down to where the tail is coming out from where the vibrator it's attached to. It's still and he hears no buzzing sound so he makes sure his mouth is latched onto the smaller male's nipple before switching it on.

"Ihh nngghhhh…" Kenma's reaction is immediate, body squirming when the vibrating dildo starts buzzing inside him, rubbing against his walls. When the taller male starts moving the dildo in and out of the younger's hole, the smaller male's body writhes, feeling the vibrations on his rim.

"You like that kitten?" Kuroo asks from where his lips are still on the younger's nipple, tongue darting out to lick the hardened nub before lightly biting and sucking it once again.

"N-nya~"

"Mmm, kitten likes it." The taller male hums, stimulating Kenma's nipple while it is trapped between his lips, hand halting from thrusting the toy inside the other to palm at the younger's cock. Kuroo slips his hand inside the lingerie before taking the length, stroking up with just the sides of his fingers. It's enough to get a reaction from his fiancé, what with his mouth still on Kenma's nipple and the vibrating lodge inside his ass.

Then Kuroo feels the younger's knee on his crotch, rubbing against his growing erection. He smirks and allows himself to savour the friction before getting rid of his clothes, leaving Kenma on the bed and instructing him to touch his nipples and thrust the toy in and out of him while he strips off his garments. He doesn't take his eyes off of his fiancé. It's hard to do so when he can clearly sense the eyes following him, the sounds of pleasure inviting him to come back and enjoy what his other half is presenting to him.

"Nya~" Kenma calls out when the elder walks back to the bed, eyes glued to Kuroo's manhood, curving towards the taller male's chiseled abs.

"Oh, does kitten want this?" Kuroo strokes his cock, teasing the other and himself before stopping by the foot of the bed, free hand gesturing for the other to come closer. The bell tinkles when the smaller male moves from his supine position to crawl towards his fiancé, mouth already open. The taller male can see the lust shading Kenma's eyes even through his lidded gaze, stopping himself from pumping his length because he's afraid he'll cum even without being inside the younger. That's how strong the emotions Kenma pulls from him just with one look and when the kitten is finally close to him, he inhales heavily and waits. Kuroo lets out a shuddered breath when the younger licks up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue on the frenulum before lapping at the tip, poking his tongue into the slit to get a taste of the elder's precum.

"Kitten likes master's cock?" Kenma nods his head and Kuroo takes hold of the leash again, tugging it to make the other answer the way he's supposed to.

"Nya~"

"Good kitten." Kuroo massages the younger's shoulder with his free hand, keeping the leash on the other. He moves his hand to the back of Kenma's head then guides him to return his attention to his leaking cock, humming when he feels the smaller male lap at the sides of his length. "Now suck master's cock like the good kitten that you are."

Kenma opens his mouth and easily swallows the tip of Kuroo's cock, slowly going down the shaft afterwards. He moans around the member whenever the vibrator gets nudged deeper into him and the elder just enjoys every second of it, the way his fiancé's tongue swirls at the tip and how his smaller hands are fondling his balls and strokes the rest of his cock. It only takes a few more swallows before Kuroo is pushing the blond's head lower to take more of the elder's length into his mouth. He hears Kenma gag and he stops, looking down to see the younger's mouth stretched around his manhood, tears blurring the smaller one's vision. He lets his fiancé take control but Kenma takes his hands and places them on the sides of the blond's head, opening his mouth wide as if to tell the elder that it's alright.

"You know what to say when you can't take it anymore." Kuroo tells the other while aligning his cock to where the younger's mouth is open. Kenma nods and meows as an afterthought before opening his mouth again, eyes closing when the taller male finally inserts his member into the wet heat. Kuroo watches closely as his cock disappears into his fiancé's mouth, meeting eyes with Kenma every now and then fuels him to move faster when he sees the need on the edges of the younger's golden orbs.

"Fuck kitten," Kuroo curses and then releases his cock after seeing the different erotic expressions paint his fiancé's face, "I can't hold it in anymore, baby." His voice is deep and when Kenma replies with another meow, it's a bit hoarse because of the cock that has been hitting the back of his throat earlier. The younger quickly moves, turning around to present his ass to Kuroo, swaying his hips slightly when he goes lower to the edge of the bed while the elder retrieves the lube and pours a liberal amount to his ass.

"The white really suits you kitten," Kuroo comments when he closes the gap between them again, eyes following the white tail falling down from where the underwear has an opening. He trails kisses up Kenma's back, licking from the middle of the younger's spine up to his nape before coming up to bite his fiancé's ear.

"I don't think you need this anymore." The taller male switches off the vibrator and removes it slowly, letting it fall to the bed before taking his cock into his hand again, lining it up with Kenma's hole.

"Ready kitten?" Kuroo whispers, kissing the back of his fiancé's ear before pushing in, a strangled moan leaving Kenma's lips when the length is pushed it in one slow fluid motion.

"Ahhh, it's so hot inside you kitten," the taller male nips at the shell of Kenma's ear as he pushes the last inches of his cock in, "It's so good, baby."

It's clear that Kuroo is ever so close to his orgasm, falling out of character so easily by switching from kitten to his term of endearment for Kenma. But with how the younger is clenching around him, he reckons that the smaller male isn't faring any better, clamping on his length so tightly he's afraid he'll release without even thrusting. Kenma lets him go, however, turning his head to meet Kuroo's lips before moving his own hips to give the elder a silent instruction.

"So tight, kitten." Kuroo slams into Kenma when he thrusts back in, pulling out quickly before ramming his cock inside once more. There's really no need to hold back especially since it's the smaller male who presented himself that way, meaning he wanted it, rough, fast and jarring. So that's what Kuroo gives him.

The smaller male's spine arches beautifully when Kuroo hits his prostate, the series of meows and purrs cut off by a scream. The elder smirks and keeps his pace and angle, hand curling around the younger's cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Kenma's knuckles turn white as he clutches on to the blankets and Kuroo can tell by the way his fiancé is moaning that he's enjoying everything the taller male is giving him. He allows his hand to move from where he's been holding on to Kenma's hip, taking the leash in it before tugging it lightly.

"Cum, kitten," Kuroo instructs as he pulls Kenma's body slightly higher until he can lean down to kiss him, tugging the leash to impede his airway even just a little. His command is followed shortly after, the lips on his stilling when hot fluid covers his hand, some of them painting their red blanket. Kenma keens, gasping for air when Kuroo finally lets go of the leash to fuck him thoroughly, chasing his own orgasm. The younger wraps an arm around the taller one's neck and kisses Kuroo gently through his climax before letting go and plopping down to the mattress, hips moving to help his fiancé reach his peak.

"Kenma, Kenma, fuck!" Kuroo shoots straight into the younger's cavity, the hand fisting the smaller male's cock stopping and then loosening so he can take hold of Kenma's hips before he barrels into the other's hole to empty himself into his fiancé's body. The sound of skin slapping against skin, their moans and groans fill their bedroom until these noises dissipate along with Kuroo's movements, slowing down before halting. They fall in a heap of sweat and sex on the mattress, Kenma weighed down by his fiancé's body.

"Kuro, you're heavy," the younger finally uses his words, his voice raspy because of all the gasping. Kuroo gives his flushed cheek a kiss before pulling out, not letting the small whine he hears pass by.

"Carry me to the bath," Kenma reaches his hand out for the taller male and Kuroo is not one to ever deny any of his beloved's request. So he lifts the younger off the bed, bridal style, chuckling at how easily their roles get reversed after sex.

"I thought kittens hate baths." Kuroo comments after he asks for Kenma to reach for the bathroom's doorknob.

"They don't."

"They do."

"They don't."

"They do."

"At least, I don't."

"Hmm, that's true."


	30. devour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is only for Kuroo to devour.

"See ya tomorrow!" Kuroo waves to his teammates after their two-hour practice, turning around to get to his car. There's a huge smile in his face when he opens his tablet to check the video stream from the CCTVs they've placed in their house. He clicks on the one monitoring their bedroom and he grins.

Two hours earlier he had to leave Kenma at home after the younger whined for him not to leave and to do it with him before going out. They both knew that if Kuroo did have sex with him, he would have probably missed the practice and he's already used up his sick days to tend to his husband's _needs._ So he had no choice but tease Kenma and leave before he could even think of actually ditching practice again.

From his tablet he can see the younger look up as if he knows he's being watched and he keeps his eyes on the small camera on the corner of their room. Kuroo gulps, places the device on the passenger seat and steps on the gas.

 

"I'm home, baby," Kuroo smiles when he sees Kenma lift his head at the sound of the door being opened. The elder walks towards him, letting his gym bag fall beside the bed. They keep their gazes locked to each other's, their breathing the only thing that can be heard in the silence of the room. The sun is already setting and the orange that tinges their slightly covered room, illuminates Kenma's figure, flushed face and body looking warm with the light of the sun. Kuroo cups the younger's cheek and wonders, even after years of being together, how the smaller male can look so beautiful no matter what state he is in. He reckons it's love that makes him see Kenma that way and it also might be the reason why he asked for the blond's hand in marriage only two years after the other graduated from university, flying to America to be wed. 

Love is also the reason why Kuroo removes the ball gag tied secured in Kenma's mouth. The carefully tied red ropes compliment the younger's skin, the flesh surrounding it colouring almost the same as the crimson ties due to the length of time they've been stretched over the porcelain skin. The elder's finger trace the rope that criss cross the front of Kenma's torso, leaning forward to kiss the middle where a diamond is formed.

"Were you a good boy?" Kuroo asks, placing the soiled gag on the side. He preens when he hears Kenma moan at his nipple being touched.

"Kuro," the pleading tone the younger uses is enough to let the taller male know that he's ready. But the elder has other things in mind.

"You know, I can't seem to remember how you moaned a while ago." Kuroo plucks a feather from the box of toys, removing it from the velvety cushion it's been placed on. He sees the smaller male gulp and it makes his smile grow wider.

"Ahhh, Kuro." The younger squirms where he's tied on the low chair, his lower limbs tied to the arms of the seat by his knees. Kenma feels the feather going up the middle of his torso, the touch interrupted by the ropes tied around his body. His moans are unstoppable when his husband focuses on his erect nipples, flicking the tip of the feather on the hardened nub and swirling it's softness on the areola.

"That's it, baby." Kuroo places on hand on his thigh, kneading the quivering muscles as he continues to assault the rosy buds. "Let me hear you."

Kenma doesn't even bother stopping himself, knowing the more noise he makes, the quicker Kuroo will take him and his body is aching for nothing but his husband. It doesn't mean, however, that he's not really enjoying the treat the other is doing for him since his body has been left with the low buzzing of the vibrator inserted just by his entrance. He moves on the chair as much as the restraints allow him, moving his hips as if to show Kuroo where he wants it. The elder takes the hint and traces the tip of the feather on the underside of Kenma's cock before dipping the tip into the slit where his precum is dribbling out from causing it to get wet and lose its purpose.

"Hmm, that's bad," Kuroo comments when he sees how soaked the feather is, deeming it unusable right away and putting it to the side. He turns to the toys on the box and retrieves two of the smaller oval-shaped vibrators and puts tape on them before placing them on top of Kenma's nipples.

"Kuro–" The younger's protest is interrupted when the taller male turns on the vibrator, his moan cutting him off.

"I'll just see what we can use from the kitchen." Kuroo winks at the younger but before he leaves he ponders on placing a blindfold on the smaller one, deciding on putting it on Kenma with a smile. "There, I'll be back, baby." The elder leans in to give the blond a kiss then he's gone.

Kenma writhes where he's seated, wanting his cock to be touched already and for Kuroo's to be inside him. He wonders for a second if he'll be able to cum without stimulation from either his penis or his prostate. The younger waits until his husband arrives, slumping a little so that his nipples don't touch the vibrator's too much. His head perks up when he hears the door opening again, Kuroo's footsteps heavy as ever.

"Let's have fun." By the tone of his husband's voice, Kenma worries about what he has found in their kitchen. Those thoughts quickly leave him when Kuroo places something cold on his body. _Ice._ It's both refreshing and stimulating, considering the fact that he's been perspiring for roughly three hours now.

"It's not as fun if they're not placed here, isn't it?" Kuroo presses on the vibrators taped over Kenma's chest and the younger's torso unconsciously leans forward as a high-pitched moan leaves the blond's lips. The taller male chuckles but removes the toys from his husband's chest only to replace them with ice, rubbing the cool objects over the other's heated flesh.

"Kuro," Kenma calls out to his husband, hands gripping the wood where his hands have been tied to.

"What is it baby?" Kuroo's lips are on the younger's ear and the sudden proximity surprises Kenma so much he flinches, squirming when a tongue is slid into his ear.

"I-inside," is the smaller male's only reply, unable to voice out too many words when his husband is torturing his nipples with the cold objects.

"Ah, okay." Kuroo lets go of the melting object, the younger thinking he'll have his husband inside him already, smiles internally. He doesn't hear clothes being shed, however, instead the sound of ice clinking against each other dominates the room as the elder reaches out for another more solid one. Kenma starts, gasping when he feels the ice being inserted into his ass, pushing the vibrator deeper. But Kuroo doesn't put only one, he adds three more and the cold battling Kenma's warmth inside has the younger moaning in pleasure, eyes shut tight behind the blindfold. When he feels his husband's tongue following his rim, that's when he screams, even though it's not as loud as he usually would when Kuroo fucks him.

"Ah, baby, you're so hot inside you've melted them all already." The taller male comments as he laps at the younger's hole, the water quickly turning hot once it melts.

"Ha…ha…Kuro…mmmnnn…I…" Kenma wants to say that that's not what he meant to say earlier, that he wants Kuroo inside him already but the feeling of the elder's tongue on his hole is making him lose control, melting under his husband's ministrations. 

"What was that baby?"

Before Kenma can reply, the vibrator that has been shoved into his ass before Kuroo left is replaced by a dildo, the elder's hand thrusting it in and out of his husband while he kisses the younger's legs.

"Want you…" The younger breathes out, hands tightening on the wood once more. The girth of the small dildo is nothing compared to the taller male's cock, the toy sliding against his insides only serves to fuel him to want more so he verbalizes it as best and quick as he can. "Inside me, please."

"But we haven't had much fun yet." Kuroo pouts a little when he pulls away and leans back, hand still pushing and pulling the small dildo.

"We can have more fun later," the smaller male's voice is as steady as it can be with the elder teasing his opening, "Right now, I need you."

"You're such a temptation." Kuroo leans forward and kisses Kenma, inserting two of his fingers along with the dildo to stretch his husband before pushing his sweatpants down. Kuroo reaches for the lubricant and lathers his length with it, pumping his cock to full erection before lining it up with his husband's entrance. With his other hand he holds the dildo, leaving it inside the younger's ass before entering. Even though he already stretched his husband open earlier, he knows it will still be–even just a tad bit–painful so he slides his cock gradually, feeling the silicone rubbing against his length.

"So tight inside you, baby," the elder comments and Kenma doesn't even have the strength to roll his eyes beneath the blindfold with how much his hole has been stretched.

 _Of course it's tight._ The smaller man thinks as Kuroo finally sits inside him completely. _But it feels so good to be stretched like this._

"Babe, move, please," Kenma whispers where he thinks his husband's ear is, feeling the awry hair brushing against his cheek. He hears a grunt and then Kuroo is moving. There is a slight sting when the taller one moves but he thinks it's only because of his position, slouched on the chair as the elder slams into him.

"Good, baby?" Kuroo asks after thrusting in and out a few times, his pace having gradually increased since he started. Kenma is only capable of a nod, body trembling with every meeting of their hips.

"You? Good?" The younger breathes out the one-word inquiries, wishing his hands can claw at his husband's back or tug his hair while he fucks Kenma into losing sanity.

"So. Fucking. Good. Baby." The taller male emphasizes each word with a thrust into Kenma, the dildo staying in place while he slides in and out of his husband's body. Feeling the tension building up, Kuroo wraps a hand around the smaller one's cock, preening when the other moans louder at the touch.

"Want to cum, baby?"

"Yes, please, please," Kenma begs, mouth hanging agape afterwards when Kuroo finally finds his prostate, hitting it dead on and then repeating the motion.

"Wait for me," Kuroo mouths at the blond's neck, leaving a hickey after saying, "Let's cum together."

Kenma nods and feels the hand around his length squeezing at the base, his insides doing the same for his husband's cock. He revels in the growls, groans, grunts and every animalistic sound coming out of Kuroo's throat, reverberating against his chest as the taller male leans his front closer.

"Fuck, baby." The elder loosens his hand around the smaller man's cock before he starts stroking it, letting Kenma know that he's close to the edge. The younger appreciates it and lets out praises for the taller man to hear, knowing his compliments is something that Kuroo always aims for.

"God, baby, you fuck me so well."

"Yes, babe, fuck me deep."

"Ah, ah, Kuro! Kuro! Your thing! Ah! So! So! Ah! Huge! Ah!"

In between his praises, the younger feels the taller male's body increase in speed, the musky scent under his nose doubling in strength as the elder pants, hot breath fanning across Kenma's face.

"Fuck, Kenma, cum–"

"Cum inside me," Kenma cries out, "Fill my ass with your semen."

Before he does so, however, Kuroo lets the younger be the first to climax, following right after he sees the smaller one shoot ropes of ejaculate onto his hand. A series of expletives leave their mouth before the taller male finally seals their lips as he drains his load into his husband's insides, the heat surrounding him increasing as his juices fill the cavity, coating his cock and Kenma's walls. Their bodies shudder as an after effect of their orgasm, Kuroo slows down, stopping only when he's certain that they have emptied themselves.

"Fucking intense." The taller male whispers against Kenma's lips. The younger chuckles and pouts for the other to remove the blindfold already.

"We've had more intense sex before." Kenma nudges his husband's head with his own, losing all feeling in his body, pain, strain, everything as the elder licks up his neck and massages his thighs. He glances to where the bowl of ice is, noting the cucumber and the can of whipped cream beside it. The younger doesn't comment on it, however, just allowing himself to melt under his husband's careful hands.

"Now, untie me," when Kuroo looks up with a little furrow on his eyebrows, Kenma adds, "please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only half of what I wanted written for this chapter because I kind of rushed writing it since I'm busy;-; Hope you still liked it though!/).(\
> 
> And that ends the thirty days of dirty ;) Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos, everything is appreciated! :) I'll see if I can edit these sometime but I can't promise so they'll probably stay in their sucky forms;-; Anyway, thank you again!*^^*
> 
> (Also I'm planning to do a drabble collection with fluffy kurokens this time, who's with me? ;>)


End file.
